Don't Give Up On Me
by MusicIsMyLife1214000
Summary: Percy just wanted a break. But now he has to go to Riverdale High and save the humans who are being killed by monsters - secretly hiding in the shadows. But along the way, Nico is taken and Annabeth is falling in love with another person. Now those monsters have the upper hand and everybody must help. (Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel)
1. Just Wanted A Break

**(Percy)**

I grinned at my girlfriend, slinging an arm around her shoulders. Six years since I've first been at Camp Half-Blood. And I was now eighteen. The Giant War was over, and we were victorious, defeating the giants with the help of the gods.

I just didn't want another war. I've had enough. I kissed the top of Annabeth's head, walking along with her to the Big House. Chiron had called a meeting with the cabin counsellors – though he only called specific ones…

I couldn't ignore that horrible feeling in my gut that I had to go out and fight for our lives again.

I entered the Big House, opening the door for Annabeth and she went in, head held high, her grey eyes stormy and focused, blond hair pulled back into a brutal ponytail.

Together, the two of us sat at the ping pong table, with the other people that were called already there.

Jason, son of Zeus, with his regal blond haircut and back straight, sat beside Piper, daughter of Aphrodite, holding hands and smiling back at me. I grinned and waved back at them, blowing an exaggerated kiss to them both. Piper rolled her eyes and did a girly wave back.

Hazel and Frank were there, talking animatedly over something. Hazel was the daughter of the Roman god Pluto, or Hades for Greek. Frank was son of Mars, or Ares in Greek.

Once they saw us, they smiled an waved. I grinned and gave them my hellos as well. Ever since the Giant War ended, the Roman and Greek camps have united, expanding our ground and warriors. The Greeks needed the Romans' power and strength, while the Romans' needed our… I would like to say coolness and awesomeness, but of course Annabeth would have slapped my arm at my answer. And her slaps _hurt._

But I love her anyways.

Nico, son of Hades and Leo were there, Nico laughing as Leo tried to swat at his unkempt hair – that was on fire. Leo was the son of Hephaestus, god of fire and blacksmith. Then my jaw dropped. Thalia sat next to Leo, laughing at him.

Thalia was a Hunter of Artemis, and daughter of Zeus, making her one of the most wanted in the monster world. Jason and I were probably the most wanted – to eat of course.

Annabeth and I sat down, my arm still around her shoulders and our orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirts were freshly washed – by me of course. Being son of Poseidon has its own perks.

"Chiron? Why did you call for us?" Annabeth asked. Being the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom, definitely had its own perks. Annabeth was one of the smartest people I know. And it made her dangerous. But whatever. Guys need a thrill in their lives, right?

Our mentor, or teacher, or whatever, walked to us. Well… more of a trot. Chiron was a centaur, and an amazing one at that.

"A quest," he declared. I groaned then quickly shut up when everybody's head swerved to look at me. "Is something wrong, Percy?" Chiron asked, eyebrow raised.

"I wanted rest. Can't other demigods do this?" I asked. Chiron smiled sadly at me an shook his head.

"I would send them if I could, but even this quest is too dangerous for them," he sighed. I fought back another groan. _Then why send _us_ on it?_

"What is the quest?" Annabeth asked, putting a hand on my thigh, shooting me a reassuring smile. _Sometimes, a smile from her is all I need._

"Riverdale High School has been overrun by monsters, though the humans are still unaware." The room was filled with nervous chatter, before Chiron stomped his hooves. We all fell silent. "Now, I have specifically called Nico from the Underworld, asked Artemis for Thalia and you people are _not_ going to mess this up," Chiron barked. Our eyes widened. Chiron was never like this. In a hushed tone, Chiron trained his gaze on all of us.

"Humans are being taken by those very monsters in that school, eaten alive or killed. Riverdale High School reports those murdered students as missing. Families are worried sick, hoping their child is alive when they _aren't._ Do you know how many times I've seen a student die? I don't want that to happen. Something is behind all these monsters and we have to cut them all off. These monsters are nothing like we've seen before. The Mist is so strong on them that I believe only the most powerful demigods can sense them. Which is you all," he said, staring us each into our eyes.

"What do you want us to do?" Jason asked.

"You must infiltrate this school, and cut off this source. Once the source of this monstrous thing is dead, the monsters will scatter, and if they don't, you can destroy them. No more deaths. No more. I've had enough of watching a student die. I went to Rachel already. Percy and Annabeth, you are the leaders of this mission. All nine of you, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Nico, Leo, Hazel, Frank and Thalia, you must succeed. I'm afraid that these monsters will overrun Riverdale and we will not be able to stop it. Soon monsters everywhere will learn from them, and attack humans. You must cut this thing off before its too late," Chiron said and he turned around, tail flicking and trotted away.

I buried my head into my arms, not caring what anyone thought of me. I just wanted a break. Was that too much to ask? I just wanted a day where I don't have to risk my friends' lives.


	2. Everywhere

**(Jason)**

I held my high school schedule in my hand, and holding Piper's hand in my other. She gave a warm smile. I was the only one out of us all that hasn't been to a high school yet. Well, besides Hazel, but she had been in school in the 1900's, whereas I had never been to school. I had no idea how this worked. We all split into buddies and thanks to Piper's charmspeak, we were in all the same classes as those buddies.

Percy and Annabeth immediately went off to one of their classes. Hazel and Frank were at their lockers and Leo, Nico and Thalia had left. Thalia had to be with Leo and Nico to keep them under control – but I was pretty sure my sister hated being with them. She had nothing against Leo and Nico, of course, just Leo tried to flirt with her too much.

Piper linked her arm with mine and I smiled, kissing the top of her head. Her hair hung down to her mid back – choppy and uneven. Her eyes, like always, were shining bright. I could never tell what colour they were. They seemed to be always changing, more beautiful each time. Nothing could hide her beauty. But Piper wasn't just beautiful. She was intelligent and brilliant and brave. And most importantly, she was _mine._

I glared at the guys staring her way, winking at her so often. They backed down once they saw me, but there was an occasional guy who rolled his eyes at me.

I snarled at one, who got a little too close, brushing their hands very intentionally at Piper, and he dared to have the audacity to whisper something in her ear. But luckily, my girlfriend slapped him. I laughed and kissed the side of her head, smirking at the guy who clutched his face on the ground.

Piper ushered me into a classroom and we sat at the back, and I realized this was the class where all nine of us were in. Thank the gods for Piper's charmspeak. I smiled as we sat down next to my friends in the back.

Then a couple guys came, tall and buff, and not human. These were some of the monsters Chiron were talking about – who devoured for humans for sport. I fought back a snarl.

"Can we help you?" Annabeth said civilly. Percy shot her a worried glance. She must have hidden anger under that calm façade.

"That's our spot, wench," one of the guys said, looking her straight into the eyes. Not many people had the guts to look into Annabeth Chase's eyes without wincing. And this guy actually shrank back. Leo laughed.

"You got something to say, kid?" another guy said, looking at Leo, eyes angry.

"Yeah. I got _lots_ of things to say," Leo laughed. "Your goons aren't that goony. What happened? You guys are suppose to be big and buff and you crumble in front of a girl. I don't blame you. That girl is _fierce._" Percy laughed beside him.

"Understatement of the year, right there folks," Percy smiled and he high-fived Leo. Then Piper spoke.

"Can't we sit here? Please?" she asked, her voice calm and smooth. A wave of peace fell over me. Piper's charmspeak was at work. All eyes turned to her.

"No, of course not," the guy who spoke to Leo said. He was definitely the leader of them.

"C'mon, Matt. Just let them," a guy said dreamily. With a shock, I realized he was the guy who got too close to Piper. I tried not to lash out at him.

"Why should you sit here?" Thalia retorted. Then the leader of them stared at Thalia, licking his lips. And they zeroed in on Percy, Nico, Hazel and me as well. The children of the Big Three. Everyone knew that.

"Because, wench," the leader snarled. Then I snapped.

"Who are you to call her a wench when you obviously don't even know what it means? You idiot," I snarled. The leader glared at me and rose his fist to punch me. Well, he wouldn't know what hit him. Only visible to my fellow demigods, my skin had blue electric currents running through them, and once that monster made contact to my skin, he was dead. Then Percy intercepted, placing a hand in front of his fist.

I glared at Percy before he returned my glare. Percy's hand stopped the fist flying for my face immediately. "Look around," he mouthed to me. He was right. Humans were everywhere and I couldn't kill this guy with them around. I angrily crossed my arms. I never lost control, but I had enough. So many guys were staring at my girlfriend, mouth watering like fools. This leader insulted not only my sister but Annabeth as well. I knew Percy wanted to send this monster back to Tartarus, just like I did.

"Leave us alone," Percy said, glaring at them. His sea green eyes were on fire, making the monsters wince. Then a teacher clapped her hands.

Our heads swerved to face her, and Nico's eyes widened with surprise. I was about to ask what was wrong when one of the monsters smirked and took their seats somewhere else in the class.

The teacher had white skin – skin that almost looked gray. She was so thin that you could see her bones. Her hands were gnarled, and on her face was an evil grin, revealing half rotten teeth. Man, was she ugly.

I tried to hold in a barf. Her eyes were pitch black and hair gray, stringy and messy. And they were staring right at me.

"Welcome class. We have new students today!" the teacher said. "I am Ms. Black. Welcome," Ms. Black smiled. But that smile was so cold, sending sparks down my back. Literal sparks.

Ms. Black was definitely one of the monsters. I looked around in our classroom. With a shock, I realized.

Everyone in here was a monster. The nine of us stared wide-eyed at the monsters around us. We were strong, but we were outnumbered. It was 16 monsters against nine demigods. No doubt all of them were strong.

What have we gotten ourselves into?


	3. Fire is Your Weakness

**(Leo)**

The sixteen monsters stared at us hungrily, mouths open and drool coming out. Seriously? Then Percy stood up, his presence commanding the attention of the monsters. The children of the Big Three were in this room – all that we knew of anyways. No doubt our demigod stink was fuming the room. I reached into my tool belt and took out several dozen mints at the smell of the monsters. To be honest, I can't believe they could smell us in their own stink, but monsters seemed to be immune to their own bad breath.

I passed one to everyone in the class – two for each monster. Seriously. Didn't they teach brushing your teeth in monster school?

I subtly sniffed a monster as I was passing out my mints silently. Obviously not. I wrinkled my nose and returned to a standing Percy.

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson and these are my friends Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Thalia, Nico, and Leo," he said, gesturing to each of us as he spoke. "I hope we all get along!" he said easily. But there was a glint in Percy's eyes, making some of the monsters wince. There was definitely an undertone in his voice saying: _You touch us, we kill you._

A couple more hours passed and school was done. Annabeth and Percy, along with Thalia, Piper and Jason wanted to go discuss some battle plan. They invited me, but I didn't really feel like going. Hazel and Frank went on a date, since they didn't have a lot of time to go out anyways.

I leaned against my locker, fidgeting with the metal in my hands. My messy black and curly hair fell over my eyes as I looked down, focusing on the thing I was making.

Then someone tapped my shoulder, breaking me from the trance that the metals were holding against me.

Then my jaw dropped to the floor.

A girl stood there, shyly shuffling her feet with long and silky white blond hair, falling down nearly to her waist. She had the most beautiful blue eyes, shining so bright. Except there was something off about them… but I couldn't care less. Her skin was a smooth white, except that was it. Just white. But she was still beautiful.

She was wearing short shorts – something I was surprised at. It was pretty cool outside now, though not very cold to me. I have fire to warm me up whenever I want it to.

"Hi… You must be Leo, one of the new students, right?" she asked me, brushing her hair back behind her ears. She was so hot. Maybe even hotter than Thalia.

I nodded, trying to play it cool. "Would you like to go out sometime?" she asked me shyly, looking down.

"Sure, of course, I mean I'm not busy or anything. Obviously I would love to go out with someone as pretty as you. You know, my mom used to say a pretty face can hide many things, but I can see that you aren't _just_ a pretty face of course. And I would love to go out with you. I'm free Monday to Sunday 24/7," I said coolly. _Who am I kidding?_ That was _not_ cool. I tried not to combust into flames, but I felt a slow blush creep into my cheeks.

The girl looked taken aback before flashing me a flirtatious smile. "Then I'll see you later, Leo Valdez," she winked at me, before walking away, shaking her hips as she did.

Later that day, I met her at the place she had texted me. I had no idea how she knew my number – since I had gotten the phone recently from Chiron 'to seem more teenager-like' he had put it.

We were in front of a restaurant that was dimly lit, and semi-formal. I was glad for the black jeans and clean white T-shirt I had stolen from Jason.

She held my hand and led me to a table out back, a table usually reserved for couples. I blushed.

She only turned and winked at me before pushing me lightly into the booth before sitting on the other side of me.

"Wait, I never caught your name," I stated.

"Because I never gave you it," she said flirtatiously. "I'm Jennifer," she said, flashing me a pearly white smile. I couldn't help but smile back at her. Jennifer. It was such a pretty name for a pretty girl. _And_ a pretty girl that had fallen for my Latino charms.

I picked up the menu, handing one to her. "What would you like to eat?" I asked, eying the menu.

"I would like to eat you up," she smiled, sending me another one of her exaggerated winks. But something about her tone…

I laughed, trying to mask my unease. Growing up the way I did, it wasn't hard. Being the class clown, or hiding emotions was something I had gotten good at.

A waitress came around and I placed my order, waiting for Jennifer to order. "That's alright. I'm fine. I'll just take a glass of water please," she said, closing her menu and handing it back to the waitress, who turned to pick up our – well _my _– order.

"Not hungry?" I asked. Jennifer nodded, smiling at me.

The whole while I was eating my spaghetti, Jennifer didn't touch her water, just watched me with an eerie silence. It was hard not to be creeped out and I definitely failed. I shivered every time her cold blue eyes fell on me – which was often.

"Are you cold?" she asked me. I only smiled half-heartedly and nodded, tugging my army jacket around myself tighter. "Poor baby," she sighed, reaching her hand to touch mine. And her hand was so cold. I almost flinched, but just smiled at her.

I paid the bill and Jennifer led me outside into an alleyway. Usually, in a normal scenario, people would make out and have an all around steamy make out session in an abandoned alley.

But this wasn't a normal circumstance and I knew it. Something was wrong with Jennifer. Then with amazing strength, she pushed me against a wall, her fingertips climbing up my stomach, and reached my neck where she gingerly touched it.

"Leo," she murmured. I stared wide-eyed at her, at her intimacy and at…

One of her legs were cold… like metal. I knew what she was. I reached out from my tool belt and smashed it against her leg. But Jennifer was too quick.

She finally transformed, her fangs growing out and eyes turning red. One of her legs were made of bronze, the other like a donkey's. Jennifer was an _empousa. _A vampire basically, from Greek mythology.

My eyes widened. She snarled and leaped at me again, but luckily I dodged in time.

My whole body was licked with flames then and Jennifer didn't dare come any closer than her three feet away. This fire was hot and threatened to melt her bronze leg and set her hairy donkey leg on fire. Not to mention Jennifer herself.

Quickly, I tinkered with something in my hands, behind my back quickly, trying to finish what I had started at school earlier that day before Jennifer distracted me. Then Jennifer leaped for me again, but this time, she snagged me and I was brought down, Jennifer inches away from my face. I knew she was going to tear my throat out, but I couldn't help but smirk.

"What, demigod?" she snarled. Then the whirring sound of my makeshift drill started, drilling at her bronze leg. It easily went through it, and Jennifer snarled in pain. But this drill was controlled by me and I made it cut off her entire bronze leg.

One leg down, three more limbs to go. I shot a fireball at Jennifer, which she ducked but I just shot another one. And another one. And another.

Quickly, I pressed a red button on my cell phone, before returning to glare at Jennifer.

"I thought you were hot. Turns out you were another ugly witch," I sighed. Then Jennifer snapped.

She ran towards me, her eyes a crimson red, thirsting for my blood. I stood still, waiting for her to come. Then when she was only a foot away from my neck, I placed my two burning hands on the side of her head. She screamed in pain, but I didn't stop.

I grabbed a hammer from my tool belt and bashed against her head, over and over again. Finally, she disintegrated into nothing but dust. I used so much fire… _Monsters really _are_ everywhere_, I thought.

Dizzily, I collapsed onto the ground, hearing footsteps around me and voices… but it was too late.

I was already under.


	4. Interrupting

**(Frank)**

I quietly entered the Camp Half Blood infirmary. It's been an hour since Percy and Jason picked up Leo from the alley, covered in monster dust. He was unconscious but Chiron put ambrosia in his mouth and said that he had overused his fire power against a monster of some sort.

I just wanted to check up on him, but I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

Hazel was there, sleeping, next to the unconscious Leo. Leo was sleeping still, lying on the bed, unmoving.

Hazel was sitting in the chair next to the infirmary bed, her back hunched over and her arms and head resting on the bed. I felt like I was interrupting something, but I couldn't be. She was my girlfriend! Right…?

I shook my head, rage filling in me. _What in gods name was Hazel thinking? She was sleeping next to Leo! _It's only because Leo looks like Hazel's ex-boyfriend Sammy Valdez… right?

But that wasn't that comforting. I was losing my girlfriend to her ex-boyfriend's great-grandson.

Stiffly, I left the room, into the cool night air on my skin. Everybody was sleeping already.

_Including Hazel and Leo_, I thought angrily.

I looked up into the sky. The moon shone bright and I could name several constellations in the sky. I could see the water, calm and peaceful. Everything was so beautiful.

And it just made me feel worse. I would rather have it raining, though it wasn't possible here, reflecting my mood. Sighing, I continued walking, thinking about Hazel, who still had her back hunched over Leo's bed, elbows resting where Leo was sleeping and her beautiful head down, with her eyes shut. Next to Leo.

I groaned as thoughts flew around in my head. I started to walk back to the Ares/Mars cabin when I heard whispers. I ignored it and walked closer to my cabin, but the whispers got louder and louder with each step I took.

Someone was behind my cabin. I snuck towards the back and I saw Annabeth and Percy, locked in a tight embrace, thankfully not making out… yet.

"You saw Leo, Annabeth. I hate that we have to do this," Percy said softly.

"We have to. It's our duty, Seaweed Brain. We can't ignore something like this," Annabeth retaliated.

Her chin was on his shoulder, blond hair swept behind her while Percy's arms were around her tightly.

"Any of our friends can get killed. Leo was _unconscious_!" Percy said. "Jason may be strong, but he can die. Piper may have charmspeak, but what about the she-demons likethe _empousai_? Leo has fire, but fire can't destroy everything. Frank can shape shift, but he can't escape everything. His life depends on a burnt stick, for crying out loud. Nico is powerful, but everyone is going after him. Thalia is tough, but sometimes she can be brought down. Hazel is brave, but there are things even she can't face. You, Annabeth, are brilliant and strong, but one wrong move and you're dead. _How can I let that slide?_ After so many wars, I thought it was done. We risked our lives enough, and now we could just be normal demigods. But another mission? I can't handle this, Annabeth," Percy said, voice escalating.

"_I can't let you guys get hurt_," he said, his voice now softer.

Percy was right. After so many wars… Hazel could get hurt. None of us were invincible. In one moment, our life could be snuffed out.

Despair filled me. My friends and I could die any time, but it was a risk we had to take… a risk the gods made us take.

"Percy…" Annabeth said. I peered at them. Annabeth kissed Percy's cheek lightly, and once again, I felt rude for seeing this intimate moment. "That's the life of a demigod. We were forced to take this road, but at the end we will be rewarded. And if I die, I'll meet you in Elysium, alright?" Annabeth smiled.

Percy shook his head, his eyes sad as he stared at Annabeth.

"I love you, Annabeth. I can't go a day without seeing you. What do you think I'm going to do if you go to Elysium without me?" he asked.

"No," Annabeth said forcefully. "If you waste your life like this, what about Tyson? Grover? The rest of our friends?" she said. "Don't be stupid, Seaweed Brain."

"I can't help it, but be idiotic. And if you're gone, Annabeth, I'm coming too," Percy said firmly.

I ran away, into the archery range where I always found peace.

The stick, that little burnt stick, that held my life source in it… Hazel still had it. Percy and Annabeth's love was strong, but was Hazel and mine as strong? Probably not, but was it strong at all?

I had only been in one war – the Giant War. And I was already tired. Percy, who had lived through many wars in his eighteen years must be dying inside. Everyday, risking the lives of his friends.

But I knew Percy would do what was asked of him anyways.

I grabbed a bow off one of the walls and some arrows. Pulling the string back and closing one eye, I focused on the target. I released and it went into the center. Arrow after arrow, I pulled and released.

"Hey Frank," I heard a voice. I whipped my head around and accidently released the arrow, flying straight towards someone.

"Trying to kill me?" she said. Thalia stepped out of the shadows, an arrow in her hand. She tossed it back to me before grabbing a bow off the wall herself. "Something wrong?" she asked, releasing an arrow – to have it go straight in the center.

"Nothing," I said, shooting another arrow.

"Liar." I sighed. There were times I wished Thalia Grace didn't have her stupid ability to read faces. She was like Annabeth. Too bad not everyone could be as oblivious as Leo.

I mumbled something. "And I'm not going to repeat it," I said, confident she hadn't heard what I said.

"Ah. So I see. Hazel wouldn't leave you, Frank. You don't have to worry. Also, it _is_ our duty. Demigod lives are rarely long. But we have to do it anyways, for the good of our people. Percy knows this, though he wishes its not true. And Percy wanting to go after Annabeth if she dies is his choice. A very romantic one, though stupid, it is sweet," Thalia sighed.

"How the heck did you hear me?" I asked incredulously.

"Hunter senses," Thalia said, shooting another arrow.

"I wish I was a girl. So much easier," I sighed. Then Thalia turned to look at me, obviously trying to hide rage.

"Being a girl is not easier. You would never understand, Frank. The choices that we have to make. Both genders have difficult lives and it is not better one way or the other. You know why Artemis looks down on men? Because they believe that women are weaker when they are stronger than they appear. You look at Hazel. You can obviously see she is stronger than you, tenfold. No offense, but it's true. Percy and Jason are good people because they know women is just as strong as men. Nico, too. They respect us. Leo… is eh. He flirts way too much," Thalia rolled her eyes. "In return, I respect them too. This isn't some stupid crap Victorian era, Frank. You have to learn that Hazel can take care of herself."

"How the heck did you know I was thinking about Hazel?" I asked.

There was a glint in Thalia's eyes. "Aren't you always?" she asked.


	5. Try Your Best to Stay Alive

**(Nico)**

I tossed and turned in my cabin bunk, the dark bricks of Hades shimmering with Greek letters around me. My cabin was dark. It always was. Words of the afterlife were everywhere in my cabin, protecting me inside. My Stygian iron sword lay a foot away from me, on my bedside table.

I shut my eyes, but I couldn't fall asleep. I groaned. Silently, I snatched my sword off the bedside table and put on my aviator jacket over my black T-shirt. I looked down. Right… I was only wearing boxers. I sighed as I slipped on some jeans as well.

I walked out of the cabin, snapping my fingers so the door would shut behind me. That's right. Son of Hades got an automatic snapping door.

Ever since Percy called the wish for the demigod children after the Second Titan War, I felt like I belonged, but it wasn't true. People are still afraid of me, afraid of my father. I will never truly belong.

I sat on the beach, watching the calm waters of the lake. Then in a flash, a man stood before me, dressed in a black trench coat. I couldn't make out his face, but it made me tired, sleepy. Luckily, I was the son of Hades, so it didn't faze me _that_ easily. "Something to tell me, Morpheus?" I asked.

Morpheus smirked. "There is something to tell you, of course. Just not from me," and with that, Morpheus waved his hand in front of my face and I fell asleep, going into the world of dreams.

I stood in a black throne room, the spitting image of Olympus, except… it was black. Dark. I was in my father's throne room, and there he was, sitting atop his throne. He was dressed like me, in black clothes. I had his pale complexion and dark eyes.

I stiffly bowed to him before straightening. "You have something ask me, father?" I said.

Then Hades stood up and closed the distance between us, and hugged me. My eyes widened. What in Hades was going on?

Nervously, I patted his shoulder with one arm as he squeezed me tightly. He released me then, watching me carefully.

"I'm proud of you Nico. And you deserve more than what you're getting," he said. My eyes widened even further. My father was never one for sweet talk. Heck, he wasn't one for sweet either. Or talk… or… well you get the point.

Hades coughed nervously, waiting for me to say something.

"Thank you," I said simply, looking into the face of my father.

"You deserve more Nico. I'm sorry I am a disappointment of a father… Maria was right. You should never have come to the Underworld. Now you're condemned because of me," Hades said, putting his face into his hands.

I laughed nervously. "I've never seen you so mushy, Dad," I smiled. Hades smiled at me.

"I'm sorry that I mistreated you. Forgive me?" he asked. I nodded, glad for our father and son bond now.

"Now, Nico," he said solemnly. "This quest with Riverdale High School is not some ordinary quest. The monster behind it… so ancient that even the gods will not remember. Her name is forgotten, but it does not matter. What matters is that her power is amazing. Not as strong as Gaea or Kronos or Typhon. But strong. Strong enough to rival the power of the gods. She can pick the gods off separately if she wanted. Except for me, of course," Hades quickly saved. I rolled my eyes.

"But you, Nico, along with your friends, can defeat her. You all may not be stronger than the gods, but you are strong enough. Only together are you able to defeat her. You are one of the keys to this. You all are, but in the end you will be the one to make or break this whole thing," Hades said ominously. "I apologize for your fate Nico, but it must happen."

Hades backed up, smiling still. "I'm proud of you, son. Do well. And please…" he looked at me sadly. "Try your best to stay alive."

And the dream was over, and blackness surrounded me again. But the words of my father pounded in my head. _Try your best to stay alive._

I straightened up in my bed, sitting with my heart pounding in my chest. The whole night, I was haunted with my father's solemn words. Even his warm welcome did not calm my heartbeat.

Was it still night? No, it was just my cabin. It was always dark in my cabin. Morpheus must have put me in here when he put me to sleep. I was still wearing jeans and my aviator jacket. I picked up my sword and walked outside. The sky was purple, a rich shade of it and the sun was slowly rising. It was probably around five in the morning. I sighed. Demigods never get a good night sleep, do they?

Deciding against my better judgement, I went to Riverdale High School. I needed to find out what my father was talking about. I ran into the shadows, disappearing in them.

And I was in Riverdale High. I was back into our homeroom class, the one with Ms. Black in it. I shuddered as I remembered the electric currents running over Jason's skin. And he was usually more controlled. The look on Percy's face… then I remembered Leo passing out mints and I laughed.

Thankfully, he had woken the night before. And oddly… my sister was at his bedside. I tried not to dwell on that too much.

Then a voice appeared behind me. "Well, hello, son of Hades," a voice hissed. I whipped around, looking to see who had snuck up on me. But no one was there. The invisible voice laughed. The cold laughter echoed around the room.

"Show yourself," I demanded, holding my three foot long sword out, the Stygian iron gleaming.

"Now, now dear, no need to hurt people," the voice cackled. The voice was… female. _This was the monster my father was talking about._

"Who are you," I demanded. "Show yourself," I repeated.

"I'm not an idiot, Di Angelo." I shuddered as she mentioned my last name. Then I felt something squeeze at my neck. I was lifted off the ground, something holding me by my neck and pushed against the wall. I gasped for air. My sword clattered to the ground and I desperately tried to kick at whoever held me. I didn't make contact with anyone. The hand loosened, allowing me to take a quick breath before tightening again.

"You know a bit too much, dearie," the voice said. "You must be disposed of. Wouldn't want to get rid of my fun, now would you?" I couldn't respond. I clawed at the invisible hand at my throat, but I felt something punch my lungs and I was winded. The breath got knocked out of me and I closed my eyes, remembering the words of my father: _Try your best to stay alive._


	6. Plans

**(Annabeth)**

I paced around the Big House impatiently, waiting for Nico to come. Where could he be? All nine of us had planned to go to school at six so we could scout early. Where in Hades was Nico?

Percy came back running. "Annabeth, I checked his cabin. His jacket is gone, bed unmade and sword missing," he said, reporting it to me. "Maybe he just disappeared. It happens to him. He probably is at Riverdale already." Dread filled my stomach. I knew even Percy didn't believe his own words.

So how could I? Something was wrong. Hazel sat on the couch silent, eyes glassy. I pitied her. It couldn't be nice losing your brother two times.

Piper sat with her, an arm around her shoulders as they shook silently, but no tears came. Jason, Leo and Frank were standing, worried looks on their faces. Thalia was sitting silently, no emotion showing on her face.

"Then, let's go."

I walked out the door, hearing the familiar footsteps of my friends following me. Percy slipped his hand into mine, sensing my worry immediately. He gave me a warm smile before kissing the top of my head.

I had no doubt that if I died, Percy would follow. But it was that doubtless thought that made me worry even more. I tried to convince him it was stupid. It was.

But all he said was: "Would you do that for me?" and I was silenced.

Percy Jackson: 1. Annabeth Chase: 1,000,000. Finally Percy got one in his score, but…

Percy raised his eyebrow at my concerned look. "Nico will be fine," he reassured me. It wasn't just Nico I was worried about though.

I tried to keep my frown off my face as we made our way to Riverdale. We split up into groups, keeping our demigod cell phones by our side – made by Hephaestus himself – that don't get tracked by monsters and has a panic button so other demigods that have that phone can reach you.

But these phones were very hard to make and only after several days of begging from Leo, did Hephaestus make them.

I sent a quick prayer to my mom, hoping the best for Nico. Percy and I were suppose to scout our homeroom first, looking for hidden trap doors or any clues to monsters. We opened the door with Travis and Connor Stoll's lock picking device and started looking. I opened a cupboard door, willing my demigod sight to increase in power, when Percy suddenly called for me.

"Found something, Seaweed Brain?" I asked. I jogged to where he was. Next to him on the ground was a Stygian iron sword. A sword without its owner.

Percy had pressed the panic button, sending the rest of my friends into our homeroom class. We all stared at the Stygian iron sword, frozen in place. Finally, Percy picked it up and held it gingerly as if it was going to break. Then Percy gave the loudest wolf whistle as possible and a familiar dark shape bounded to the classroom window. Percy opened the window.

"Get this to Chiron," Percy said, carefully putting the sword into Mrs. O'Leary's maw. The Stygian iron sword stuck out on both ends of Mrs. O'Leary's mouth and she whimpered, as if she knew something was wrong. "Go," Percy said, slapping Mrs. O'Leary's rump before she bounded away into the shadows.

Hazel let out a cry. Piper quickly put her arm around her. I cursed myself. I was an imbecile_._ An idiot. How could I have let Nico di Angelo slip from my grasp like that? I leaned against Percy, putting a hand over my eyes, ashamed. It was my fault Hazel was crying. My fault Nico was taken.

Frank, Jason and Leo stood grimly in the corner while Thalia paced around.

There was nothing we could do except hope that Nico would show up, unharmed. How are we going to save him? My brain whirred, hurting from all the thinking it was doing. That was a first.

I rubbed my temples, unsure what to do. How were we going to kill that big bad monster that is the source of this? How were we going to find Nico, who has been lost a second time?

I had no ideas. My mother would have been disappointed. She probably was right now.

I shut my eyes, refusing to give up.

"Guys, we still have an hour and a bit before school," Percy said. "Can we split up? In pairs, of course," he said quickly. Everyone nodded, too numb to do anything. Percy took my hand and we ran out of the school, him dragging me along. We reached a school bench before I finally let out the waterworks.

"By the gods, Percy! I lost Nico! And I have no idea how to get that stupid monster. We have no clue what in Hades that monster is and I'm…" I choked up. _A failure_, I thought.

"You aren't a failure, Annabeth," Percy sighed, guiding my head to his shoulder. He let me cry on his shirt, my shoulders shaking. "No one is perfect, not even the gods," he said.

"But I could have done _more_," I argued. Percy scoffed.

"Please, Annabeth. You've done everything. You planned this whole thing out to the last detail. You don't need to do anymore because you _can't_ do anything more. You've already done everything in your power. We're going to find Nico, if we have to tear every monster in here apart."

I looked up at Percy, his shining sea green eyes looking back down at me. He kissed the top of my head and squeezed my shoulder before leaning down to kiss me.

His lips touched mine and I slowly forgot every monster ordeal. He wiped away the tears on my face before breaking away. Harsh reality fell back down on me and I sighed.

"Come on, Wise Girl. Didn't you say _Athena always has a plan?_" he smirked.

"I'm not my mother, Percy," I sighed.

"But you're you," he said simply, before leaning down to give me a quick peck. "And you always have a plan."

I smiled. Then a light bulb went on in my head.

"I have a plan."


	7. One for One

(Piper)

Annabeth's plan was dangerous, though it would work. I know it would. She was Annabeth, of course it would work. The words _it would work_ bounced around my head, but it seemed more like I was trying to convince myself.

So many things can go wrong. The monster could smell out our 'demigod stink,' as Leo would like to put it, or we might lose the monster or other things. I sighed.

Jason put an arm around me, smiling. His golden locks of hair gleamed in the afternoon sun. School was already over and the small human population in this school already left. Monsters were hidden around. I knew it.

We had split up into our groups. Percy with Annabeth, Frank and Hazel were together, Leo and Thalia – though Thalia wasn't too happy and Jason and me. We all had advantages in our group – especially for this mission. Thalia had hunter instincts that could help track the monsters. Hazel had underground radar – which was seriously convenient for this mission. I had charmspeak and Annabeth was… Annabeth. Boys were boys. Yeah that was it.

We were going to track down a monster to its lair. I thought about my grandpa, talking about Cherokee legends.

There was a man who planned to go against the Cherokee. He killed the chief's daughter and the Cherokee caught him, beating him and burning his feet. He escaped, naked and bloody and hid away from the Cherokee people.

One night, he heard two voices and those two people saved him, giving him clothes, food, water and healing.

Those people turned out to be two wolves that was offering him help because he had given the two wolves help before.

Would the gods help us?

I went ahead, Jason guarding my back as I scoured the hallways of Riverdale, Katoptris out of its sheath and ready to attack.

Then Greg appeared.

Greg was the monster that tried to flirt with me numerous of times. I smirked. This shouldn't be _too _hard.

"Jason, keep distance away from me. Don't let Greg see you," I whispered to my boyfriend. Jason nodded and I continued walking, careful to be nonchalant and appearing to be uncaring.

Then finally Greg stopped in front of a set of lockers and I quickly ducked behind a corner, carefully peering at Greg with Katoptris. He muttered something into the locker door.

Suddenly, two locker doors swung open and Greg stepped through, and the door shut right behind him.

Jason and I peeked out from our hiding places and I gave Jason a nod. Together, we stood before the locker doors Greg was at only a few moments before.

Jason pulled at the locks but they wouldn't budge. I tried to cut them with my dagger but they wouldn't yield. Finally, I kicked the door with exasperation.

"Stupid locker doors! Open!" I yelled, kicking it for good measure.

Then they opened. My eyes widened. It must have been my charmspeak. I face-palmed myself. Why didn't I think of that earlier? I stepped through, followed by Jason.

We were at the top of a spiraling stairwell. I was almost giddy. We were so close… Jason smiled at me as we carefully walked down, careful to keep quiet. Jason went down first and he peered around. No one.

We were underground. The ground was packed dirt, though the walls stone. Cells lined the walls and we peered in each one, looking for the son of Hades.

Then a Cyclops appeared in front of us. Jason flipped his coin and a sword appeared in his hand. I held out my dagger, prepared and ready. Greg stared at us, his one eye obvious even in the dim lighting of torches hung on the wall. Greg lashed out at me, looking for the weaker opponent. In some ways, I was offended. Did he think all women were weaker than men? But admittedly, Jason _was_ stronger…

But I was going to prove myself to this Cyclops I could kill him just as well. I quickly ducked out of his arms, reaching towards me. I weaved in and out of his grasp, looking for an opening. Jason was helping as best as he could, distracting the monster with his own sword. Finally, I ducked into his arms, staring right into his one eye.

"Freeze," I said, pouring my willpower into one word. The Cyclops froze, his eye staring at me. I stood unwavering as I plunged my dagger into his chest, before wrenching it free as Greg turned into dust, his essence returning to Tartarus.

I turned to see Jason, a proud smile on his handsome features.

"That was awesome and I don't mean to ruin the moment, but can you get me out of here?" I heard a familiar voice whine. I whirled around and I saw Nico di Angelo, bags under his eyes and pale skin even paler. His hair was messier than ever with dirt and grime on his body. Nico was stuck in a cell, and the only way to open it was with a key.

"Where are the keys, Nico?" Jason asked.

Nico looked at us, eyes blank. "Um…" I groaned.

"Right here," a voice said. I whirled around to see Matt, the 'leader' of the group that dissed us the first day. The monster that called Annabeth and Thalia wenches. Anger burned through my veins. The keys dangled from his left hand as he smirked.

"We'll be fair and trade one for one," Matt grinned and unlocked Nico's cell. Nico stood up warily, but not coming out.

"What do you mean one for one?" Nico asked. Matt only continued to smile before dragging Nico out. Then I lunged for Matt, having enough of his games but Matt disappeared, leaving the three of us alone.

Then the underground lair we were in rumbled, walls shaking. Jason's eyes widened. Nico was frozen. "Snap out of it!" I yelled and the boys immediately came to their sense. Then fifty pairs of glowing eyes stared at us. Fifty monsters was way too much for three demigods – no matter how strong they were. "Run!" I called, shaking the boys out of their daze. The three of us ran, occasionally turning around to kill some of the monsters. Nico held out his hand and skeletons started defending us, rising from the ground. Jason's lightning powers were weak underground, though he still had electricity sparking from his hands and disintegrating monsters time to time. I parried off monsters with my blade, afraid to use charmspeak lest they confuse my friends as well.

We finally reached the stairwell and we climbed out, slamming the locker door behind us. I blew back my bangs, panting for air. Then the panic button went off on my cell phone. I groaned. It was from Percy.

Jason, Nico and I ran for the front doors of Riverdale High, where Percy was. Percy was kneeling on the ground with red eyes and tears streaking down his face. He covered his face with his hands, sobbing. Frank and Hazel were already there, trying to comfort Percy while Thalia and Leo stood, looking grim. Thalia's blue eyes were glassy.

I reached Percy, kneeling down so he could see me. "It's all my fault," he cried.

I didn't know what to do. "What happened?" I asked gently.

"Matt came…" Percy said. "He grabbed Annabeth and just smiled to me, saying 'One for one,' and he disappeared. And Annabeth's _gone_. _She's gone!_" Percy screamed and he threw a knife, straight into the wall.

Annabeth's knife.


	8. Women Has a Way with Feelings

(Thalia)

I was useless. For Artemis' sake! I lost Nico then I lost Annabeth, what in Hades was wrong with me? Oh my Zeus! I swore off every Olympian, cursing myself in each cuss. I groaned as I sat in Artemis' honorary cabin.

I was alone here, though I could have been in the Zeus/Jupiter cabin with Jason, I just wanted to be alone. I was tired of everybody putting a spotlight on me – "Oh hey, that's Zeus' kid." Why do you think I gave the prophecy up to Percy?

I was tired of the attention. I mean, how did celebrities do this? Walk around everyday with people falling at their feet or snapping pictures – or in my case, monsters jumping to you wherever you go and risking your life everyday.

I sighed and fell back onto an empty bunk. Then a silver light filled the place, illuminating the cabin and I covered my eyes to block out the bright light. When the light died down, I opened my eyes, and a twelve year old girl with auburn hair stood in front of me, dressed in silvery clothing with a bow slung across her shoulders.

"Lady Artemis," I said, lowering my head in respect and standing up.

"Thalia, my lieutenant," Artemis smiled. It was odd to watch us conversing. I, in the body of a fifteen year old, bowing to a twelve year old girl. A tear slipped down my cheek as I thought about the things happening in my life. I hastily wiped it away, praying to anybody that she hadn't seen that.

Then Artemis embraced me. My eyes widened with surprise as the goddess put her arms around my waist and hugged me tightly. _What the heck was going on?_

Artemis stood back, grinning. "Something wrong, Thalia?" she asked.

"N-Nothing, Lady Artemis," I stammered. Artemis sighed.

"Annabeth and Percy have hardships in the future. As do you, dear," she said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Nico knows much and you must help him figure the fragments he has. This mission is hard, but it is unlike the other wars we have been to. This war requires brains and skill, not just fighting like dogs. You must stand strong when the others are weak, or no one shall succeed, Thalia. Zeus is an idiot. He should allow us interact _sometimes_ when you are all on quests, but _no._ The Giant War was a one time thing. It is an idiotic thing to do, but Zeus only sees his own reason, despite what Hera, Poseidon, Athena, Hephaestus, Hades, Aphrodite, Ares and I say. Know that your patrons and parents are rooting for you, dear. And_ stay strong_, lest you fail," Artemis said grimly.

With that, she disappeared in smoke and shadows and left me standing alone.

Then Frank bursted through the door. He was red-faced, panting like had ran across Camp Half-Blood looking for me.

"I ran around Camp Half-Blood to find you," he panted. _Oops._ But my face remained impassive.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Big House meeting, now."

My bow was slung over my shoulder, ready though we were protected by camp borders. You never know what can come.

Percy was sitting silently and still. Something tugged at my heart. Pity. Sadness. Percy was never quiet. I frowned. Jason was whispering something to Piper, worried tones in his voice. Piper was trying to soothe him as best as she could.

Leo, like Percy, was silent and still, no flames in his hair. Nico sat at the front of the ping pong table, or our meeting table. Frank and Hazel sat next to him and all three demigods had grim faces. Chiron was nowhere to be seen. I sighed. I guess I actually do have to be strong.

I straightened my back. "Cheer up guys. We're going to get Annabeth back. If not, I bet Athena will personally go down to that horrible lair, smack a couple monsters, shoot a couple beams from her eyes and be like 'Haha suckers. Don't mess with my daughter, yo.'"

All heads swerved to me, eyes widened with surprise. "What?" I asked. "Do I suddenly have a Cyclops eye? Horns? Hissing snake hair?"

"It's just you don't usually make the jokes, Thalia," Percy smiled half-heartedly. I slammed my hand on the table, surprising everyone again.

"Well cheer up, or I have to attack you with lame jokes. This sad mood is really getting to me. For gods sake, smile! Or I'll _make_ you smile," I hissed, looking at everyone's face. "We are going to get Annabeth back. One way or another."

Piper smiled at me, though like Percy, it was half-heartedly. "You didn't need charmspeak and you got me convinced," she said.

Nico spoke then. "So we know the place of their lair. If they move the entrance, it wouldn't be hard to find it, with Hazel's knack for underground stuff. Now, my father talked to me about this whole monster deal…" Percy cut him off.

"_Hades_. The god of oiliness. With the oily black hair and pasty face. Really?" Percy asked incredulously.

"Hey, that god of oiliness is my dad!" Nico defended. We all stared at him. He was usually never this… supportive? Nico sighed. "He was warmer than he was. Just listen," waiting for us to reply. Our heads nodded, still frozen. I knew we were thinking the same thing. _Hades? Warm? _

Nico rolled his eyes. "Anyways, this monster we're dealing with is so old, that the gods have forgotten about it. Before the Titans I think. But this was no child of Gaea. I have no idea who's actually. This monster is a forgotten one and not powerful enough for the gods to worry about. They had Typhon, Kronos, Gaea… so on. They couldn't really focus on this one, that with one lightning bolt, Zeus can zap to Tartarus.

But Zeus had decreed no god could help on demigod quests, though this one _does_ effect a whole school and probably would influence more… Zeus is just an idiot, alright?"

The sky rumbled from outside loudly. Nico winced. "It's true though!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Jason winced beside me. "It _is_ true, Jason. No need to deny it," I said, glaring at our ceiling. "Continue, Nico?"

"But she _can_ defeat the gods, this monster. If she were to face Ares on one on one combat, Ares would _so _lose." Percy scoffed at the sound of Ares' name. We all shot him a look which he just shrugged. "Anyways, we can all defeat him together. But what we need here is not just fighting skill. We need brains and a bit of fighting skill, but mostly brains." I could easily tell we were all thinking of Annabeth.

"Judging by my father's words, this monster probably wins with trickery and deceit. Not to mention, smarts. Now, most of you know, most likely Thalia," Nico shot me a look, "that usually… we men…" Nico sighed before continuing. "As much as we pain to admit it, we use more of a direct force. But women, is well…" Nico took a breath. "Is smarter with their force. Yes, they have the same power," he said quickly, "but they have a way with using _feelings_."

Then I laughed. Piper and Hazel giggled. I put a hand on Nico's shoulder as he blushed furiously. "Artemis will _love_ you, Nico," I laughed.

"Yes, continue?" Percy and Jason interrupted. That only made the girls laugh harder.

"Annabeth, guys," Frank said, sobering us all. I frowned.

"This monster probably uses the things that we care about most. I mean, she took Annabeth. You have to be careful that if suddenly one day, something happens, you can't get too hung up on it," Nico said, shooting a look at Percy, which he pointedly ignore.

"When I was in that cell, I overheard two monsters speaking…" Nico said, frowning before continuing. "They said something about Aphrodite, key to winning, love and Annabeth." All eyes turned to Piper and Percy.

"And, on a happier note," I said, as everyone turned to me. "I'm taking us all out for pizza."

**Please review! And favourite! And follow! OKAY? COME OON. Um... FIVE REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER? PLEEEASE? pretty please, with hot demigods on top? Leo ;) Percy's a coool demigod. Jason's a regal demigod. And frank is a cute demigod. GET IT? AHA. COOL AND WATER. REGAL AND ROMANS. FRANK AND CUTENESS. or is it just me? Yeah i'm weird. I've learned to accept that.**

**FIVE REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER GUYS!**


	9. Pizza and Love

(Hazel)

We sat in the booth, four on each side. I was beside Piper, the wall on my right. Frank was right across from me. Jason sat next to him and Percy was next to him. Thalia was already ordering, raising her hand up next to Piper. Nico sat next to Thalia, across from Percy. I had no idea what this 'pizza' was, but judging from my friends' faces, it was good.

I could smell fresh cheese and I looked to another table. They had a pizza sitting on their table, steam rising from the middle. It oozed with fresh cheese and a thin layer of oil shimmered in the light. Pepperoni – as my friends called it – sat on their pizza. My stomach rumbled. Frank chuckled across from me.

I smiled tentatively back at him, wrapping my army jacket around myself tighter. Frank's piece of wood that contained his life… was in my pocket. It was a huge amount of pressure on me, but I knew I could keep it safe. I would guard it with my own life.

I eyed Leo. He and I were wearing matching army jackets. He would joke that we were twins but he wasn't joking today. All of us were feeling down. The baddies had taken Nico and now Annabeth. Who knows where she is now.

A steamy plate of pizza was placed in front of me and I licked my lips. This slice was just plain cheese, but it still looked and smelled delicious. "First slice of pizza is always the best," Frank smiled at me.

I nodded and looked around. I looked at my friends who were watching me eat my first slice of pizza. "No fork? Knife?"

Then they bursted out laughing. Leo grabbed his own slice and held it in his hand, gesturing me to do it as well. I was hesitant. "But my hands will get oily…" I said. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Just do it, Levesque. Best thing ever," he laughed. I gently picked up the pizza, careful to keep only two fingers touching the slice. Then, Leo took a bite out of it. I followed his gesture.

The pizza was delicious. It was hot in my mouth, and I could taste the cheese. My friends smiled at me. Finally, we were smiling. I think for the first time, we were having a bit of fun, though we were a bit saddened that Annabeth wasn't here to enjoy this delicacy that was… pizza. I frowned, sad that we were having fun without her.

"You okay?" Frank asked.

"Yeah," I said softly.

"Phew. Twenty minutes and no sign of any monsters," Percy sighed.

"Percy!" Thalia scolded.

"I know. It's bad luck to say it. Annabeth told me the same thing when we went on our first quest together for the lightning bolt…" he said wistfully.

We all quieted down, looking at our pizza but not wanting to eat it anymore. These monsters were powerful. They were able to capture Nico and now Annabeth.

I finished my slice of pizza quickly, not wanting to eat anymore. I pushed my plate away and sipped my water. Percy tossed a roll of mortal cash to the waiter and we all slid out and stepped out into the New York sunlight. I was in the front, walking along with Frank when I suddenly saw something.

Annabeth. She was merely a couple feet in front of me, her blond hair brushed back. She was wearing her jeans and Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, just like she was when she was taken. But she was smiling. She was at the corner of the street, looking back to someone I couldn't see.

But her smile was so big and so bright. It was the same smile she gave Percy every time they looked at each other. Who was she looking at?

Her hand was outstretched, holding someone else's hand.

Then that person stepped into view. I could hear the gasps of my friends behind me and a choked out sob from Percy. Anger burned through my veins. I wanted to go up and slap the sense into Annabeth, but I couldn't.

Like my friends, I was rooted in my spot, jaw dropping down to the floor and frozen.

Annabeth was holding the hand of Matt. The same Matt that called her a wench. The same Matt that had taken her. The same Matt that took Nico. _The same Matt that was an Eidolon._ That shell was not his.

Wait. Was Annabeth playing a game here? Trying to get Matt to trust her… Smart, Annabeth!

Annabeth leaned up and kissed Matt's cheek. My eyes widened as I stared at their gaze.

What in Hades was going on?

Love sparked between their gazes, though something was a _bit_ off.

Annabeth was in love with an Eidolon?


	10. Heavy Sadness and Hateful Anger

(Percy)

And my world just shifted as Annabeth leaned up to kiss Matt's cheek. I could immediately see that she loved him, in her eyes. Her stormy gray eyes were shining brilliantly, the gaze full of love, as she stared at Matt. It was the way she always looked at me.

But everything's changed now. Annabeth was in love with an Eidolon and I couldn't ruin that. It was love, though I hate that she fell in love with an _Eidolon_, but she wouldn't return to me if I killed that Eidolon. She would only hate me. This way, we can still be friends. I eyed my friends. All of them had angry looks, murderous looks… hateful looks.

"Whoa, guys," I said, and even I could detect the huge amount of sadness in my voice. I stepped in front of my friends and even gentle Hazel was angry…

"Don't do it," I said.

Thalia glared at me. "She's touching a freaking _Eidolon._ She's turned_ insane_ and you want us to do nothing? I expected you to be at the front lines, taking down that stupid monster!" she shouted. By this time, Annabeth and Matt were already walking across the street, out of ear shot. They were so focused on each other that they didn't see us… or see me, with my glassy eyes and broken heart.

"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO?_" _ I shouted. My friends took a step back. "If I kill him, she'll hate me. This way I still have a chance with being friends with her! I can still _be_ with her. She loves _him_ now. Annabeth doesn't…" I finally let the tears fall. "… love me now."

As the tears streamed down, as my friends stood frozen at my words, I turned around and walked away, back to the place where I knew I would find comfort.

Home.

I opened the door of my mom's apartment, the tears refusing to stop. I hastily wiped them away, though they just continued falling. Gently, I turned around and closed the door.

In my heart, there was no anger. No hate. Just a heavy sadness filled me, weighing me down. I sat down on my mom's couch, sobbing silently. I put my face in my hands as my shoulders shook. Was this how Silena felt when Beckendorf died? No. Annabeth was still alive but…

Something was wrong. It was like the Annabeth I knew had died, but she was replaced by some robot. This wasn't my Annabeth. My Annabeth would never, in a million years, date a monster that called her a wench. That monster would have been sent to Tartarus a _long_ time ago.

But this Annabeth was her. There was no doubt. And that knowledge tore at my heart. I yelled, sobbing louder. Then finally, my mom came in the apartment, Paul right behind her and they were laughing. How could they be laughing when Annabeth dumped me for a freaking Eidolon?

Then they saw me, saw me tears, saw my disheveled appearance and my mom dropped all her things and came rushing to me.

She placed an arm around me, gently asking me what happened. And I told her. Told her everything ,while Paul listened quietly.

And for once, my mom was silenced. She had nothing to say. A tear had streaked down her cheek, but that was all. It was Paul who had spoken.

"I can't claim to know what goes on in your life, Percy, though I know hardships come with every step," Paul said firmly. "But you know what they say. If you love them, set them free. If they love you… they'll come back one day," Paul said, looking directly at me.

"Maybe Aphrodite had something to do with this," my mom suddenly said. "I know for a fact that Annabeth loved you with all her heart, and she wouldn't suddenly love this Eidolon in a day. There is no magic like this except for Aphrodite. But I also know, from your tales, that Aphrodite totally ships you and Annabeth, so I have no idea why she wants to do this, if she had done this," my mom thought, tapping her finger on her chin.

"She said before she wanted to make it harder for me and Annabeth," I piped in. My mom nodded.

"Go look for Aphrodite. She can figure this out," my mom smiled. A newfound hope filled me, surging through my veins. Maybe she could tell me. Olympus was no longer on lockdown…

"Thanks mom," I smiled, kissing her cheek. I did my 'guy handshake' with Paul before leaving, racing down to the Empire State Building. The doorman was there, sitting lazily in his chair, propping his feet up on the desk, magazine in hand.

"Six hundredth floor please?" I asked him.

His eyes widened. "No such thing, kid," he said nonchalantly, returning to his magazine. I had no patience now. My girlfriend dumped me for an Eidolon, so you do _not_ want to mess with me. Too late for the doorman now. I walked over and fisted his collar in my shirt.

"I'm the son of _Poseidon._ I am able to drown you in water, take water out of your lungs, take _every drop of water in your body out_, before tossing you into the sea, bloodless and dehydrated. I don't know if you had taken science, but three quarters of you body is _water_ and you need water to live. I can take it all away with one snap of my fingers," I threatened.

Then guilt crashed down on me. I had never used my dad as a V.I.P. card. In fact, I hated using that card. But Annabeth was… different and I had to do something.

The doorman stammered something and handed me the card to go up in the Olympian elevator. Once the elevator opened, I tossed him back the card, which he fumbled to catch.

I felt bad but before I could suck up my pride and apologize, the doors closed and I saw a wet stain around the doorman's pants. Whoops.

I tapped my feet as the elevator shot up to Olympus, the elevator music making me want to shout out profanities. I finally reached my destination and ran out to the throne room, where usually the gods reclined. But only Zeus was there, the other gods doing gods… well, they-know-where.

I didn't bow to Zeus, nor did I pay my respects. "Where's Aphrodite?" I immediately demanded. Zeus' nostrils flared and his blue eyes flashed with anger.

"You do not come into _my _palace, into _my _throne room without paying the _king of the gods_ respect, child!" he bellowed, standing up to his full height. But I was not intimidated. Annabeth was lost to me. I was not scared of anything. I took a step forward.

"The love of _my _life has suddenly fallen in love with an _Eidolon_ and the least you could do is sympathize and try to understand what's going on! Not everybody has easy lives, you know!" I shouted back. "Annabeth has fallen in love with an Eidolon!" I took a step forward, rage taking over my senses. Zeus took a step back. "And what can I do about it? Nothing!" I shouted, taking another step as Zeus took one back. "All I can do is go ask Aphrodite for help, and I'm not even sure if…" I stopped.

"Never mind," I sighed. I crouched to the ground and once again buried my head in my hands.

"You, insolent mortal!" Zeus cried. I stood up again, eyes focused and unafraid still. He brought out his lightning bolt.

"Sure. Kill me. Let's see what that does for you. I do all of your dirty work anyways. You just will lose another slave boy. Whatever right? You can always make more children to become slaves. It's alright, isn't that right, Zeus?" I asked. His eyes flashed but then, hands stopped him. Artemis was there. As was Aphrodite. Hera had a hand on his shoulder.

And Athena was there.

"What do you mean Annabeth has fallen in love with an Eidolon?" she said, voice cold.

"I mean what I say. She has fallen in love with a monster," I cried, another tear falling. "I don't know. Wait," I froze. "Hades needs to be here."

"What?" Zeus roared. "You do not tell me what to do in my own kingdom!" he shouted.

"I am not telling you what to do," I said coldly. "I said what needs to be done."

"Father, just do it!" Athena said, gray eyes still on me. Zeus relented and called Hermes to bring Hades. In a flash, Hades was here, face grim.

"You are a better father than I thought," I said first to Hades. Hades shot me a grateful smile and sat down on a wooden stool.

"Now talk, Percy," Artemis said. Then the rest of the gods trickled in. Ares in his battle armour, Apollo with his bow and Hermes with his caduceus. They sat in their thrones and I stood in the middle, with Zeus glaring at me. My father was nowhere to be seen. Then a breeze of seawater filled my senses and there my father was.

"As you, or some of you, have known, and I'm guessing Artemis, Hades, Ares, in your Mars form, of course, Hephaestus, Poseidon, Aphrodite and Zeus. And Hermes, because Hermes seems to catch _everything_ that's going on," I said. Hermes shot me a grin.

"But nine demigods, including me and said names' children, have been sent to Riverdale High to find the source of the monsters that has been devouring humans and destroy it. I know Hades has some idea of what I'm talking about. Now…" and I continued on, recounting our tale as the gods listened silently. The whole while, my heart was beating faster and faster, the hope that Annabeth could still come back to me...

Then I got to the part of Annabeth. "Piper and Jason had found the lair of the monsters and they saw Nico in a cell. Matt, the eidolon," Athena hissed at his name, "gave them the key and set Nico free. But not before saying 'One for one.' Matt had disappeared, only to reappear in front of us. He just smiled at me while I slashed at him, but all he did was duck out of the way each time. It was like he knew my moves… like he had been informed about me already. And Matt then disappeared and when I looked back…" I choked a sob back, "Annabeth had gone. I sent out the distress signal that Hephaestus," I shot a grateful smile, "had made for us and everybody came. Annabeth had disappeared."

The gods looked at me sadly. Even Zeus seemed to have softened. My eyes were once again glassy and I shut them to keep them from leaking. Eyes still shut, I began speaking again. "Thalia wanted to cheer us up so she took us out for pizza," I said, voice shaking. "And when we left, we saw Annabeth holding hands with Matt, and… she kissed his cheek and they didn't even notice us as they walked by. That gaze she gave him…" I stopped.

"Was the same one she had given you," Aphrodite finished. I opened my eyes. A tear leaked out of my eyes but I refused to acknowledge it. No one blamed me for crying. The room was so silent, not a sound was made. It was like someone had died. But it was true. To Annabeth, I had died in her heart. I no longer existed.

"Why didn't you just go kill the Eidolon?" Ares finally said. I didn't get angry. Just the sadness filled me again.

"If I killed the Eidolon, which Annabeth loves," we all winced, "then Annabeth would hate me. I can't even be friends with her then, and… I can't be by her side if she hates me, now can I?"

Athena gave me an emotionless look, and I wasn't sure if she was grateful or angry for not killing the eidolon. Aphrodite looked at me sadly.

"This is my love potion," she cried, tears falling down. "My strongest one. The one that I had given to…" she stopped before she continued, smiling a sheepish smile at the rest of the gods, "other people…" the gods all groaned. "Anyways, this potion makes the user fall in love with a specific person – the first person he or she lays their eyes on. I was missing two… and those two must have been used on Matt and Annabeth!" she said. "The antidote can reverse it – and I made specific antidotes for this, for each one, so other gods can't just take an antidote and reverse the spell."

"So where are the antidotes" I asked.

"Taken."

**For the person that asked me this question: YES i was eating Fresh Slice while i was writing that chapter. and IT WAS SOOO GOOD. **

**Athena's sad! AS IS APHRODITE. AND THE ANTIDOTES ARE FREAKING GONE! D: WHAT DO WE DO? OMA OMA OMA OMA. **


	11. This Life or The Next

**Chapter with lots of FLUFF and ANGER and AWESOMENESS. There's Jasper in this chapter because I had a lot of requests - demanding I put more said, "ROMANCE" - though its just cheesiness and fluff. But it's okay. I tried to make it LESS cheesy, but I did not succeed. **

(Jason)

He was alive, but he was dead. Percy was brought back to camp by Poseidon, both materializing at the lake. Poseidon had hugged Percy, but Percy's arms had hung limply by his side and his eyes were red rimmed.

Annabeth had come back to Camp Half-Blood, demanding an end to wiping out the monsters at Riverdale. Everyone was too sad and angry to even talk to her. Annabeth was now locked in her cabin, refusing to come out.

Percy sluggishly walked beside me, emotionless and quiet. Then I shoved him. He fell to the ground and when he looked up at me, there was no anger in those sea green eyes. Just sadness. I groaned. "Will you show some emotion, Percy?" I demanded.

Percy gave me a ghost of a smile. "You grow more and more like Thalia each day," he sighed. Then I lifted him by the elbow. "We're going to see Annabeth," I said, dragging him along. Surprisingly, Percy complied, following me slowly.

We had reached Athena's cabin, and Percy took a few steps forward, knocking the door. I Stood a few feet behind him, waiting for something to happen. The door was flung open, Annabeth standing right there, grinning. "You're here to help me right, Percy?" she asked. "We should put a stop to this whole wiping out Riverdale thing right?" then Annabeth held Percy's hand. Pain flashed through my friend's eyes and anger coursed through my veins.

"Where are you putting that hand, Annabeth?" I roared. She looked at me, surprised.

"My boyfriend's hand, duh," she laughed. Then Percy slapped her. Annabeth clutched her face, wide-eyed. My jaw dropped to the floor.

"I was going to forgive you for falling in love with the eidolon. But you, trying to manipulate my love for you, cheating on me… I've had enough. Would your mother approve of this? Where is your wisdom now, Annabeth?" Percy shouted. Tears had begun to fall again. "I thought… you would tell me. Come straight out and say that you're in love with an eidolon. I was prepared. But no, you were going to manipulate my feelings. That is enough, Annabeth. You are out of our Riverdale mission and _out of my life._" Percy walked away, towards the Poseidon cabin, while Annabeth just stood there, holding her red cheek, eyes guilty.

Then a flash of gray light appeared and Athena stood there, in front of Annabeth. I was still there, dumbfounded.

"Percy was right, Annabeth," Athena said, shaking his head. "He had personally come to Olympus, begging Aphrodite and the rest of us to find a cure for you. But Aphrodite did not have the antidote. He wasn't going to kill that eidolon – though I would very much like to – just for the sake of you. Because he didn't want to hurt you and he wanted to stay your friend, though it would very much hurt him. For once, the son of Poseidon is correct, Annabeth. You used his pure feelings… I am very disappointed in you. I thought you would be better. I know you are under Aphrodite's spell… but still, how could you? Play with the feelings of a boy who loved you? Who still loves you now though you tore his heart even further. You are a disgrace to me, Annabeth," Athena said, face cold. To my surprise, a tear was on Athena's white cheek, falling down. With that, she disappeared in a column of flames, leaving the smell of smoke and ash behind. Annabeth crouched down to her knees, sad but not crying.

"Not one tear has leaked from your eyes," I said, staring down at her. "But thousands upon thousands have fallen out of Athena's and Percy's, but do you even care?" I asked, before storming away to the Big House.

Piper was on the porch, singing a Cherokee song to herself quietly, as she stared at her dagger, Katoptris. "What do you see?" I asked then and Piper turned around, as if she expected me coming.

"My dad," she replied, a smile on her face. "New movie for Tristan McLean," she grinned and then she noticed my serious look. "What's wrong?" she asked. I took her hand, and led her to Poseidon's cabin, where I knew Percy was crying again.

People would say he was a crybaby right now. But I understood. How would I feel if Piper had cheated on me and then ditched me and now, tried to use my feelings to get her way?

But there was something else behind this… something involving Aphrodite. Athena had said so herself.

_Tell Percy I forgive him for being rude,_ a voice in my head said. _Jupiter? _ I thought. I opened the door to Percy's cabin, where he sat there on a bunk, just emotionless.

"I ran out of tears, guys," he laughed, though it was cold and it did not reach his eyes.

"By the way, I think Jupiter just told me he forgave you for being rude," I said. Percy gave that emotionless laugh again.

"I'm guessing you want to know what happened," Percy started. Piper and I nodded, sitting on the other end of the bunk he was on. "So, I went to my mom…"

Piper and I were speechless. To be filled with hope, and let down again. To love someone so dearly, then being hurt by that same person. We decided to let Percy have some alone time and I walked out of Poseidon's cabin, one arm around Piper tightly.

Anything could happen. I could lose her right then and there. Piper had the same idea. Her arm was looped around my waist, tight, though I didn't mind. I was frightened.

We walked to the Big House, shocked and scared. We called for the demigods of the mission (besides Percy, of course) to the ping pong table, where we always met. The seven of us crowded around the table nervously, Piper and I at the head. Chiron was there, flickering his tail nervously.

I recounted Percy's story, and Annabeth's reactions. Chiron had put his head in his hands at the mention of Annabeth.

"Annabeth is out of the mission. But we also have a new quest. To find those antidotes," Piper declared.

"Yeah! Let's go, beauty queen!" Leo said, pumping his fist into the air. Piper rolled his eyes as I kissed the top of her forehead.

We had disbanded, and Piper and I headed to the lake, sitting on the soft sand dunes. My hand was still clenching hers tightly.

We were silent until I broke it. "What if that happens to us?" I finally asked.

"Then, we get through it," Piper said. People would've said something along the lines of 'our love is too strong' or 'it will never happen.' But not Piper. I kissed her cheek.

"How, Piper? Look at Percy and Annabeth… I'm so scared," I said, brushing one of Piper's stray hairs back, "What if that happens to us?"

Piper looked at me then, hands cupping my cheeks. "What ifs won't help, Jason! What comes, comes! If it comes, then we'll deal with it. Find the potion, or something. But what I know is that either in this life or the next, we will _always_ be together," she said, eyes glassy. I stared into her forever changing eyes, watching her watch me. Then I leaned forward and kissed her.

People imagine kissing as something passionate and fiery. Ours? Slow, sweet and full of love. She met my lips with her own, tangling her fingers in my hair. I cupped her cheek with my hand, the other behind her neck, bringing her closer.

We finally broke apart, only to have Piper lean on my shoulder as I put my arm around her.

"I love you, Piper," I said, kissing the crown of her head.

"I know."


	12. Blood and Minotaur Poop

(Leo)

For once, I was cold. This wasn't like the time I was freezing my butt off in some sewer in the U.S. while I was running away. No, this was a cold that bit into my heart. It was like the snow goddess, Khione, had come back, her ice crawling through my veins, slowly killing my heart.

Once again, I was alone. I sat in the pavilion, instead of doing the homework that Riverdale had assigned. I mean, screw that. I'm a demigod. I do what I want.

_Who am I kidding?_

Demigods don't do what they want. They do what the gods tell them to do, lest they die. And whatever the gods tell them to do, means they die. Obviously, demigods are trapped. And I was one… so that didn't really bode well for me.

Percy and Annabeth were torn apart. Annabeth was some vile girl now, a demigod gone wrong, who was in love with an eidolon. I shuddered, remembering the time I was possessed by one of those things.

Annabeth was no longer a help, though Hades had said we needed brains in this. I'm not knocking the rest of my friends. Of course they were smart… it's just Annabeth was _brilliant._ Daughter of Athena comes with perks.

The rest of my friends in the mission were feeling low, losing our best strategist and half of Percy. But I had to keep the fire going for my friends.

I walked over to the camp fire, where the flames were flickering. It sensed my mood, immediately turning into a dark blue fire – sad and lonely. The mood flames were amazing, really. But today, I had no place in my heart to enjoy their magic.

"Are you cold?" I heard a voice. My head snapped up and a twelve year old girl – with red hair and fiery eyes looked at me. She had the appearance of an angel, sweet and innocent, as she looked at me.

"I never get cold," I sighed. I narrowed my eyes at the girl, tending to the flames of the fire. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Hestia, guardian of the Hearth," Hestia said, smiling a warm smile at me. Then a light snapped on in my head. I bowed to Hestia awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

"Sit, dear boy," she said. It felt weird to have a twelve year old girl tell me, a sixteen – almost seventeen year old – what to do.

The camp fire began to lighten to a rich gold colour as Hestia tended to them, every so often adding a ball of flames from her hands into the fire. I looked at Hestia again.

Her eyes were full of fire, though it did not look intimidating. It looked warm and cozy, something you would love on a cold winter's night, along with marshmallows, graham crackers, chocolate and your family.

"Something troubles you, Leo Valdez," she said, eying the flames. I sighed and nodded.

"This quest… destroyed the ties we had in our little group of demigods," I sighed. "Frank and Hazel are on shaky grounds. Percy and Annabeth are torn apart…" I sighed. "This battle appears to have been lost," I said, burying my head in my hands.

I felt a warm hand touch me. Fire went through my body, making the ice in my heart melt and disappear. It was warmth and love that spread through me. I looked at Hestia, who had her hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing is ever lost until you give up. You cannot give up yet, Leo Valdez. Hope is on the way. Do not let your spark lessen, or you shall all fail," Hestia warned solemnly. Hestia began to lighten. I turned away, or else her true godly form would have vaporized my poor human soul.

We shouldn't give up. But it was so much easier to just do that. But we couldn't of course, and we would not.

Think about our small demigod pride! I chuckled to myself before setting off to the Hephaestus cabin, ready to sleep and be ready for tomorrow – Monday.

* * *

Annabeth was not there the next morning. Her brother, Malcolm, had just said that one night she was there, the next she wasn't. Must have been her invisibility cap. But she left camp, and I had a feeling we would see her at school.

The eight of us, Percy, Jason, Nico, Thalia, Piper, Hazel, Frank and me, were sitting in the back. Percy seemed to have gotten over Annabeth, diligently pulling out his binder, but I knew it was all a façade. I think we all did.

Then Matt and his not-so-goony goons had come in. With Annabeth on his arm. I eyed Percy. Percy Jackson simply looked and turned back to his notes. Annabeth had made Percy Jackson numb.

Anger filled me. "Leo, cool down," Hazel hissed next to me. My army jacket had little flames on them, licking at the leather, though not burning it. I sighed as I calmed down – the flames cooling with me.

"I'll have to douse you sooner or later, Leo Valdez," Percy laughed. We all eyed him, eyebrows raised. "What? Something on my face?" he asked innocently.

"Nothing," Jason finally said. He pointedly looked at Annabeth before darting his eyes back to us. A façade. A show of calmness. Nothing more.

Then Ms. Black came into view, standing at the front of the classroom. Nico's eyes widened, his shoulder shaking a bit. "What's wrong?" I whispered to the son of Hades.

"The monster is in this room," Nico breathed. "And it feels like she's right…" Nico turned around in his chair, only to see empty air. Nico's eyes narrowed. "Something's wrong," Nico declared quietly. The demigods, excluding Annabeth, in the room immediately raised their senses, scanning the classroom for a strange evil.

"This monster can go invisible, correct?" I whispered. My friends nodded. "How do we not know if she is right in front of us, or behind us, or stalking us wherever we go?"

"We don't," Piper said grimly.

"We shouldn't talk about plans until we are in camp, agreed?" Frank said. We all nodded.

"Attention class!" Ms. Black called. Annabeth leaned in and kissed Matt's cheek. Percy remained indifferent. The nightmare began.

I felt a cold whisper in my mind and I shook, trying to shake the voice out of my head. _Failure… Darkness… Death… You shall not prevail, son of fire… You shall not succeed… You will be doomed to live in ice and cold, darkness and death, for the rest of eternity, rotting in Tartarus after I'm done with these humans – one at a time. The earth shall be mine and I shall no longer be remembered as the Forgotten One, but the Powerful One. The Mighty One. The One that will tear demigods, humans and gods alike apart, limb by limb. Your blood shall water the stones of Olympus, and _ichor_, the golden blood of the gods shall be drunk by me. _

A vivid picture flashed in my head. I froze in my spot. _Apollo in his gold armor, was fallen, limp on the ground, blood draining from his chest rapidly. Artemis no longer stood tall, but was in a deep sleep – a nap she will never wake from – as the blood dripped from her silver armor. Hermes, Dionysus, Aphrodite and Ares were lying in a heap, one upon the other. Hermes' face no longer shone bright with laughter. Dionysus was silent for once. Ares had no fire in his eyes – they were just dead black and Aphrodite was not beautiful – face marred and bleeding. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades all were gruesomely hung on gallows for everyone to see, before their heads were cut right off and bodies limply tossed away. Monsters held the heads of the Big Three as awards. And the worst sight was my father, lying mangled on the floor, holding someone in his arms tightly. The two people were dead already, limbs severed and a deep cut slashing across their chests. The skinny person in Hephaestus' arms was me, pale white – with no fire to warm me._

"Leo? Leo?" I heard someone say, shaking me from my daze. Hazel was shaking me, hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" she asked.

I looked at my homeroom teacher. Ms. Black winked at me, smiling evilly. Matt was leaving already, an arm around Annabeth, showering her with kisses, I wanted to barf. His goons were following each other, breath as stinky as Minotaur poop (bad experience – never try swimming in Minotaur poop while escaping a blood thirsty drakon).

"Absolutely not."


	13. I Make Plans

(Frank)

Hazel's hand was on Leo's shoulder, his eyes glazed over and blank. Hazel looked at him worried, eyes never leaving his. A flash of jealousy tore through me. I shook my head. Her ex-boyfriend was Leo's _grandfather_. Not Leo. _Cool it, Zhang._

I shook my head, as I walked out of the classroom. Nico, Thalia and Percy were talking by Percy's locker. Jason and Piper were already walking ahead to their class. I walked straight to Percy.

"We can tell Piper to switch Percy. Thalia can be Percy's buddy," Nico said. I stood next to Percy. "Hey, Frank," Nico waved. Percy and Thalia nodded, smiling, though Percy's smile was… no near as bright as it was before with Annabeth. I sighed.

"No, don't switch it," Percy said. We all stared at him, jaw dropped. "I can get insider information maybe, by overhearing them."

"That's not smart, Percy. You'll be surrounded by enemies," Thalia said grimly.

"You can say that about Annabeth?" I asked incredulously. I was prepared for a beating already, but Thalia just nodded.

"After Luke… I just got use to the fact that everybody can be turned. I just hope it won't happen. Since it did, all we can do is hope that they will turn back," Thalia said sadly.

"That's not a very nice way to live," Nico sighed. Thalia only smirked half-heartedly.

"It's the way I live."

"Switch Thalia into my classes then," Percy decided. "We can both watch Annabeth."

"I'll go talk to Piper then," Nico said. As soon as the son of Hades left, Percy and Thalia leaned against the lockers.

"Snap out of it guys. She'll come back," I said, trying to cheer them up.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Frank. Don't you understand? She already gave our information to them, and she can't take it back," Thalia groaned. My smile faltered, though I plastered another fake smile to my face.

"Whatever. We'll make new plans."

"Without our best strategist? She'll guess all our plans before it even happens," Percy sighed, putting his arm over his eyes. Then an idea struck me.

I eyed Leo and Hazel, walking closely together toward me. Yup. They were my inspiration.

"Jealousy. That's it. We'll use jealousy," I grinned.

"She doesn't love me anymore, Frank. You can't use that," Percy sighed.

"This is where you are wrong, Percy. Even if she doesn't love you," I winced, "she will still feel a possessive claim. And you know how you two were. Thalia and Grover told me you two were so obvious, even when you two were twelve." Percy blushed. "SO, six years of crushing and kissing and hugging has to make up for something! Right?" Percy blushed harder. "So, she _will_ feel something. Because, quoting from Piper's mom: TRUE LOVE CONQUERS!" I said, pumping my fist in the air.

Then Thalia, Percy and I bursted out laughing, slapping our knees. "But that's not too bad of a plan. How does that help us though?" Thalia asked then, calming down.

"While Annabeth is distracted, maybe Percy can squeeze some information, or we could think up of a smart plan while Annabeth isn't focused," I said. Leo and Hazel arrived by our side and Hazel leaned in to kiss my cheek. I tried not to let that bother me. Too late. I blushed.

"Frank, Frank, Frank," Thalia sighed. "Your blushes give away _so_ much."

Percy decided to call it a rest day. He was still the leader of the quest, since he had more seniority with them. Thalia had the same amount of seniority, but as a Hunter, she also had more things to do.

"We all should take a break, after everything that has happened," Percy had declared, before walking out to the lake. He had dove in, and a shark had appeared. Percy had taken the shark by its dorsal fin and together, they swam out into the ocean.

Jason and Piper went to Zeus' cabin – and I really didn't want to know what they did in there. Leo, Thalia and Nico were spying on them with a device Leo had made – one that is like a walkie talkie – though Jason and Piper did not know it was there. I shuddered.

Hazel and I walked hand in hand to the pavilion, smiling as we went. "Frank," Hazel said, stopping.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She smirked and she gave the loudest wolf whistle, one that would have put New Yorkers to shame as they called taxis.

Arion galloped to a stop in front of us, neighing and throwing back his mane like he was modeling on a catwalk. I rolled my eyes. "Good horse," Hazel smiled, brushing his mane with affection. Arion nuzzled into Hazel's hand.

"Let's go, Frank," Hazel said, swinging her leg up and over Arion. Arion was so tall, though… could I do it?

I sighed as I went closer to the horse, jumping off my left foot and swinging my right foot over.

Arion was barebacked, and I clung to Hazel, wrapping my arms around her waist. She blushed. I tried not to smirk. Then Arion's tail flicked, hitting my back successfully. I groaned.

"Can I fly instead?" I asked.

"No, of course not," Hazel said. I was able to change form into anything I wanted at will.

"Giddyup, Arion," Hazel said and Arion whizzed forward. I felt the wind blow into my face as I clung onto Hazel tighter. I heard Hazel's laughter, lost in the wind. My face felt it was going to be peeled off by the wind. When we finally slowed, I breathed with a sigh of relief.

We probably had been riding for two minutes. Maybe less. I eyed my surroundings. Central Park. We were in Central Park. Arion slowed to a walk, though I knew he didn't like going so slow. Hazel petted his mane, and Arion seemed happier. He quickened to a slow trot, when a bar of gold appeared on the ground. Hazel blushed as Arion gobbled it up.

More gold appeared, all swallowed by Arion. Hazel blushed redder each time. She looked liked a tomato by now, when something happened.

Arion reared his head and dropped it, prepared for attack. I slid off Arion, taking my hidden bow out. Thalia had shown me a trick for hiding your quiver and bow in your jacket . Having Hecate's children helping you worked too.

I readied my bow as Hazel took out her cavalry sword. Then, monsters rushed forward, appearing from nowhere. I shot one calmly, with the grace and skill Chiron had taught me. Poker face. No emotion. I punched one that got too close and the monster crumpled before me and I shot an arrow straight into his forehead. I took out two at a time, sometimes three, but more just came. Soon, I ran out of arrows and cursed. Hazel was still doing a good job, Arion kicking out the teeth of monsters and Hazel swinging at the _dracenae _with a deadly arc.

Quickly, I changed into a lion, pouncing on the monsters that came close. Easily, I turned into a dragon, blowing fire at the monsters.

"Too much!" Hazel yelled. I whizzed around, just in time to see Arion neigh wildly, kicking at the monsters pulling at his mane and tail. Arion crumpled weakly, as the monsters pulled down his hooves. Hazel fell with him, and I shouted her name.

Quickly, I pressed the distress button on my phone before running to Hazel, bringing my _gladius_ out. "No one touches her," I snarled, looking at the unconscious Hazel. The monsters backed away at my glare. But one cocky one, stupid, I have to say, came walking to me.

"This weakling can't hurt us!" he cried. I snarled and slashed out with my _gladius._ Immediately, that monster fell at my feet, changing into dust. Finally, my friends came, slashing wildly at the remaining monsters.

Finally, the monsters either ran away, or died, dissipating into dust. I ran over to Hazel, resting her head in my lap.

I brushed her hair back. "You okay, Hazel?" I asked, kissing her forehead. Thalia passed me some ambrosia and I fed it to her, opening her mouth. She had a cut across her forehead, bleeding still. A nasty bruise was going to show up on her legs. The monsters must have given her a few kicks before I had come. I snarled.

Percy put a hand on my shoulder and held Hazel's hand. Then suddenly, water appeared from Percy's hand, trickling over Hazel, going over her injured spots. The red and blood slowly faded away into nothing and I stared at Percy.

He shrugged.

Hazel looked up at me. "All good?" she asked quietly. I nodded before kissing her, and my friends awhed behind me.


	14. You Are Better

(Nico)

Frank and Hazel were kissing. Thalia and Percy were deep in conversation – again. Jason and Piper were embracing – very tightly, mind you – and whispering things in the other's ear. I place fifty bucks that those things are dirty.

You would do the same if you heard what they were talking about in their cabin. _Very_ dirty things. Thalia had stormed in and stopped them, though Piper tried to do charmspeak. It was _almost _successful, but fortunately, she was a bit too nervous to make it perfect. Forever and longer, we shall torment Jason and Piper over their _dirty, dirty speech._

"We should get back to camp," Leo said beside me. I nodded. "How are we going to get back to camp…?" Leo said, grabbing the attention of my other friends. We gathered in a circle.

"Arion and I will go. Frank's changing into some bird because _he doesn't like Arion_, which I _clearly_ don't get," Hazel said, shooting a playful look at Frank.

"Hazel. Your horse cusses like a sailor, he's proud like no other and he goes so fast that your face feels like its peeled off," Percy scoffed. Hazel rolled her eyes.

"I'm taking Piper," Jason said. "We can fly back."

"No, no, no, no, no!" Thalia interrupted. "What if you two decide to do… _it_ while you're flying!? I won't be there to stop you this time!" Thalia shouted. Jason and Piper blushed.

Percy widened his eyes. "This generation of kids… so dirty! Annabeth and I haven't gone pass kissing and we're eighteen. You're sixteen and you're doing… _IT_?" Percy said incredulously.

"Not everyone is as innocent as you, Percy," Leo sighed, placing a hand over his eyes. "If only… if only…" Leo laughed. Jason and Piper turned red.

"We aren't!" Piper defended.

"Sure you aren't," I scoffed. Jason and Piper were now the colour of tomatoes. I laughed at their expense.

"What we'll do," I said, "is Percy and Leo go shadow travelling. Arion will take Hazel, Thalia and Piper and Frank and Jason will fly."

"What about you?" Piper asked.

I smirked. "I'm the son of Hades, Piper. Darkness is my _thing._" With that, I melted into the shadows, disappearing, but not before hearing…

"I still like having water powers."

* * *

Percy and Leo were soon after me, bounding in with Mrs. O' Leary. "That. Was. So. AWESOME!" Leo said, pumping his fist in the air, dizzily. Arion galloped in, three girls on his back. He neighed smugly. Finally, Frank and Jason flew in, Frank in an eagle form and Jason… Jason.

"You realize we haven't done much in the past week right…" I started. My fellow demigods shuffled their feet and nodded. "Well, we're going to change that. Go straight into that lair and kill _everything_ monstrous."

Thalia scoffed. "Not the smartest plan ever."

"But it will throw them off. I'm tired of feeling like we aren't doing anything," I argued. I thought about what my father said. _Try not to get yourself killed._ I'm tired of being scared. I'm the son of a _god_ for crying out loud. I have powers of my own. As do my friends.

Jason wrapped his arm around Piper and Frank took Hazel's hand. "We may be scared of losing out loved ones," I said, shooting a look of apology to Percy which he just nodded to, "but we would we rather live knowing that we're cowards?" I asked. "We can't lay low for the rest of our lives, can we?" I asked. "We're demigods. We got roped into this already. We're screwed. Might as well spent that messed up life doing something."

"You remind me of Adolf Hitler," Percy said suddenly. I raised my eyebrow. "When I first saw your dad in the Underworld when I was twelve, he reminded me of Adolf Hitler. Now you do too. It's a compliment, by the way. Meaning you have a leader presence. Just a bit darker," Percy said.

Thalia scoffed. "Only you would say something like that at this time." We all cracked up before straightening.

"Tonight. Tonight we go and paint this town…" I smirked. My friends waited for me to say the word _red._

"Black."

* * *

I easily unlocked the door. Living alone for a few years teaches you things. Like how to pick a lock. My friends, all dressed in different colours because I made them, stood beside me. I thought it would be a laugh to dress in your parents' colour.

Percy was all in green. Green jeans, green shirt, green shoes.

Thalia and Jason were all in blue – though those three weren't as bad. They could play it off as casual with those colours.

Piper on the other hand was different. She was dressed all in pink. She was still grumbling. But she did it anyways, because we all asked her to. Or begged.

Leo was dressed in yellow, which he was pretty happy about.

Frank was dressed in red. Blood red.

Hazel and I… all black. I smirked. I dressed the same as I did everyday while my friends… Together we were the Demigod Rainbow. Yup. Leo and I made that name. Gray…

We slipped into the school, dressed in our different colours and snuck to the locker Jason and Piper were at before to rescue me.

"Monsters are going to die from laughing at me," Piper grumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"Aphrodite would be so proud of you, beauty queen," Leo laughed. "Ow! Punching is not nice, Pipes," Leo said. "Ow!"

Quietly, Piper willed the locker door to open with her charmspeak and we descended down into the monsters' lair.

Percy was at the front, while Thalia was our tail, keeping guard. Thalia was more careful. Percy… was not. Piper was next to Percy, prepared to use her charmspeak while Jason, Hazel and Frank were more in the middle, ready for a fight. And I?

I was drifting along in the shadows, not noticing that sometimes I was disappearing, until Thalia told me to stop doing that because it was creepy. Hey. I couldn't help it.

Then Percy froze. "Do you guys feel that?" he asked. We all replied with no's. Then Thalia straightened.

"Monsters. We're surrounded," she said before dozens and dozens of glowing eyes appeared.

"You can take them, right Percy?" I asked.

"Small spaces aren't good for either side. But maybe. I'm still not used to the new mark of Achilles." Recently, we had taken Percy for another dip in the Styx. This one was faster and easier for him, since he knew what to do and how to take it. Yup. Our friend was invincible again. But I had to do more begging. I couldn't believe I spent months wasted on begging Percy to go take a swim in the Styx, and he wasted all my effort by going into the little Tiber. Stupid Hera. It took me even _more_ months just to get him to do it again. No one has ever gone twice. But hey. First for everything right?

"All my hard work," I sighed. Then the monsters charged.

I whirled, staring a monster straight in the eye and the Cyclops cowered in fear. I grinned evilly before stabbing him with my Stygian iron sword, his energy draining into my sword, mixing with my power. My friends were not doing so bad.

Percy was like a demon, whirling and slashing, occasionally drowning them with a small flood. He had grown very powerful in the Giant War. He could become a minor god, but I was scared the gods would kill him because of that power.

Jason and Thalia were working together, zapping people with their electricity. They were killing a fair amount of monsters with their swords, though not as much as Percy. (Percy had the advantage of the curse of Achilles. I would do it as well except… I could die. And no one blame me because I made Percy do it! He's a tad bit braver than me.)

Frank was calmly loosing arrows, just like Chiron had taught him, sometimes stabbing a monster with an arrow when it got too close to shoot.

Hazel was trying to keep the monsters further away from Frank as he shot.

Leo had gotten more controlled too. He was leaning against the stone walls, launching fireballs nonchalantly as the monsters melted in the flames. Every time he did so, a crazed look filled his eyes. Ah, Leo.

Piper was talking calmly, telling the monsters to drop their weapons, right before Piper closed in and stabbed them.

The perks of being a demigod. Insane powers like no other.

Finally, the monsters (probably around fifty or so. Maybe more.) had all died – or sent back to Tartarus. Percy trudged on, as if nothing had happened.

"How are we going to find our way back?" Leo asked.

"Got that covered," Hazel replied.

"What about where we're going. To their headquarters?" Jason asked. I hesitated.

"Hazel. You think you can find your way around?" I asked. She nodded before going to the front, joining Percy. She led us around the maze. Occasionally, monsters would come, but they were quick work.

"How many do you think we killed?" Frank asked.

"Two hundred thirty-one," Thalia replied. "Hunter instincts. We just… know," she said. I nodded.

The rest of the night was spent like that, with no luck on finding the headquarters though. Leo yawned. "Guys, we should head back," he said.

We all yawned in agreement.

"Leaving so soon?" I heard a voice. Matt stepped out of the shadows, but Percy had no expression on his face.

"Yup," Leo said cheerily. "We killed two hundred thirty-one already. Unfortunately, demigods get tired, so we have to go sleepy-bye."

Matt rolled his eyes. Then Annabeth stepped out of the shadows. Percy yawned in response. Annabeth looked a bit hurt. I stifled a laugh.

"If you don't mind, we have a bit more important things than talk to you guys. Sleeping is _very_ important for your mind you know," Thalia said haughtily. Annabeth looked hurt.

"What happened to our friendship?" Annabeth asked, looking at all of us with a sad expression.

"When you decided to cheat on Percy without breaking up with him and try to use him," Piper retorted.

Annabeth looked hurt. "I just couldn't help falling…" her words drifted off before she looked up at Matt, the same loving gaze as before.

"And you couldn't have done that without breaking up with Percy first?" Jason asked. "You're the daughter of a wisdom goddess. Own up to that," he said.

"We used to look up to you Annabeth. We respected you and we loved you. What happened? Love does not make you angry or hurt. Nor does it make you sad. But you have made us all… depressed," Hazel said. Frank put an arm around her shoulders. Annabeth turned around, tears glistening in her gray eyes, to bury her head in Matt's chest. Percy didn't move.

"I thought you were better," Percy said. "That you would have the decency to come out with it. I forgave you for cheating. I expected you to tell me when Jason and I came to your door. But you tried to use me. Do you not get how wrong that is?"

Annabeth looked up at Percy, an unidentifiable emotion in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said.

Percy sighed. "Then can we go back now? I'm tired of this. I just want to sleep," he said.

"Matt?" Annabeth asked.

"But…" Matt started.

"Please?" she begged, her gray eyes glassy. He nodded, kissing the top of her head. Percy still didn't move. An entrance collapsed in through the walls, stairs leading up towards a moonlit night.

"Thanks," Percy said, not forgetting his manners. The rest of us ignored the couple, walking up the steps. I was last to go.

"Nico?" Annabeth asked, hoping I would say something. I remember when we were in the Labyrinth, and Annabeth was encouraging me. To forgive Percy. To come back.

"This is not you. You are better than this," I said simply, before disappearing out of sight.

**Two chapters in a day, you lucky ducks! **


	15. What the Heck am I Feeling?

(Annabeth)

Something broke inside me as I watched Percy leave. Even Nico had rejected me. I crumpled in Matt's arm, hoping for a warm feeling to come.

But nothing. It was like I was empty. This was nothing like I had felt with Percy… though it felt like something was calling me to Matt. Something unquenchable.

As Percy would say it: I was seriously messed up. Percy…

His name echoed in my head, though the arms around me were Matt's. His face… his lips… his voice… his infuriating stupidity that made me love him even more.

The way he would flip his hair subconsciously, or the way he would instantly smile whenever he looked at me. He didn't do that now. All he did was stare at me, numb and emotionless.

Did I cause that? Guilt and dread pumped in my veins. My mother had shunned me. I had lied to Percy. My heart ached as I missed my Seaweed Brain. I was dead to him. But was he dead to me? I thought he was. I mean… I love Matt.

Right…?

Matt held me up and carried me away, numb, to their headquarters. I was sat down on the couch and Matt and Ms. Black and a bunch of other monsters came. They were nowhere as hilarious as Percy. Nowhere as kind as him. Their smiles were legions away from his and their faces were nothing compared to his.

Longing swept through me, but as I looked at Matt, it seemed to fade away. Almost. But not completely.

"Annabeth, do you remember their plans?" Matt asked me gently. "You know them. I mean, you made them, of course, you Wise Girl," Matt smiled. I winced at the nickname. Percy used that nickname for me. I was his Wise Girl and he was my Seaweed Brain.

The words were on the tip of my tongue. I was prepared to tell Matt everything. But Percy flashed through my mind, over and over again.

"We didn't make a plan yet. We had decided to scout a bit more before doing so," I heard someone say. I realized, that was me.

It was half-true. We _had_ decided to scout a bit more and we didn't _really_ make a plan.

"Do you know what they would plan?" Ms. Black asked me harshly.

_Of course. They would track down a monster and grill it for answers. They might go along with the monsters as prisoners, but secretly plotting to bring down that evil source behind it all. _And I knew who it was._ Or they would just come down here again, like they did today, slashing and hacking through hundreds of monsters until they found _ plans was so obvious to me, since I knew my friends well, but of course they didn't know them as well. I knew my friends were nervous because they didn't really know who this monster was, or what it was going to do.

Their plans were not solid, and had many holes. But if I told them their failing plans, they would immediately win.

"No. They were always unpredictable, also, it was usually me who planned everything out," I heard myself say. The words rolled off my tongue naturally, smooth and unfailing. A part of my heart yearned for something, or someone, and that part had made me lie to my love, who was standing before me.

_You do not love Matt_, I heard someone say. _You do not love Matt._ The words echoed in my head as I stared at Matt. He was an eidolon, a spirit inhabiting a physical form.

And I loved him… right?

Matt smirked evilly. Percy never smirked like that. His were always playful and cute. There it was again. That name.

"We can bait them," Ms. Black said.

"How?" Matt asked. Ms. Black grinned, sending shivers down my spine. Matt slung an arm around me. But it did not comfort me like Percy's hugs did. _Percy. Percy. Percy. _

I tried to be comforted, to no avail.

Ms. Black held up two vials of green, glowing liquid. "With these," she smirked.

"What are those?" I asked.

"Antidotes," she said.

"For what?"

"For what, my dear? For you."

* * *

The next morning, I had woken up in Matt's arm in the headquarters' couch. They supplied me with new clothing, all a bit too tight, or a bit too revealing. None that were my style. I sighed as I slipped on too-tight skinny jeans, along with a slim tank-top. I picked out a cardigan from the rack they gave me. All of it was designer clothing, with nice material.

And it was awful.

Percy wouldn't have liked it. It was not me. But he would still call me beautiful and amazing, because, as he would say: No matter what, you would always look beautiful.

A wistful sigh left me. _Percy… _I shook my head. What the heck was I thinking? I loved Matt.

Arms encircled my waist. "Ready?" Matt said, whispering into my ear. Some part of it disgusted me. Another part of me welcomed it.

I was seriously going insane.

I nodded and Matt whisked me away, towards the sunlight which I so dearly missed. Not to mention… a particular demigod.

I entered our homeroom class and I could feel the stares of my friends, burning holes in my cardigan. What did Percy think of this?

I was tempted to sneak a peek at his expression and I eyed him through my long blond hair. Numb. Emotionless. It was like all the happiness was wiped off the earth in that moment. My Percy was not happy.

Whoa, whoa, wait. _My_ Percy? I shook my head, as if trying to make thoughts of him disappear.

Class could not have ended sooner and I made a beeline for the door, heading towards my locker next to Percy's quickly so I could get my stuff and go. I eyed my homeroom door? The rest of my ex-friends (Jason, Thalia, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, and Nico – not really for me, but for them) were scattered around at their lockers. Where was Percy though?

Then I saw him. His messy hair and his clear sea green eyes… His light complexion and perfect lips… lips that I loved…

I shook my head, trying to shake thoughts of him out of my head but it did not work.

Then I saw what he was doing. He was talking to a mortal girl with wild red hair and blue eyes. She was pretty I guess… was she prettier than me?

I could tell she was laying on the flattery a bit thick, brushing his arms sometimes and making suggestive winks. An emotion flared through me. Jealousy.

No denying it. I was jealous of that mortal girl that was touching _my_ boyfriend. I face palmed. _No. Not my boyfriend!_

But I couldn't stop what I was about to do next.

I walked up to the mortal girl and Percy, glaring at the redhead. I looped an arm through Percy's and walked him away, away from the mortal girl with the frightened look on her face. Percy dragged his feet and I led him to our lockers.

I looked up at him, his beautiful face and eyes, staring at me in shock. I blushed a deep shade of red and ran away, away from him and away from everything I loved.

**I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR SO LOONG. well not really, compared to other authors but WHATEVER. u will not believe how much my friends bugged me about this XD. ANYWAYS. DAWH ANNABETH. as Aphrodite had said: TRUE LOVE PREVAILS AND WHATNOT.**

**WOOT WOOT. i can't really add too much fluff because u know. Annabeth is supposedly in love with that eidolon or something. **

**BUT i'll try. **

**LONG WEEKEND. SO I'LL UPDATE AMAP. (like u no. ASAP except instead of the such theres a much...)**

**OKAY WHATEVER.**

** AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE!**


	16. The Forgotten One

(Piper)

Percy was oddly distant, but no one could blame him. We gave him his much-needed space. Nico disappeared in the shadows and I think Thalia went to report to Artemis or something. Frank and Hazel said they wanted to go eat in Los Angeles (which is possible with that horse – and I know. I'm still shocked at Arion's speed).

Jason and I, once again, sat on the beach, watching the waves calmly lap onto the shore.

I leaned into him, resting my head on his shoulder. I could feel his lips curve upward as he kissed the crown of my head.

"Jason?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"About this whole Annabeth and Percy thing…" I started. "Do you think we'll ever beat this monster? And get back Annabeth?"

Jason sighed. I spoke before he could interrupt me.

"We don't truly have a plan, and all of us are messed up about it. We can't pull ourselves together because it feels like someone had died and I just don't know!" I said, exasperatingly throwing my hands up in the air.

We don't have a plan. "How are we going to figure out who this monster woman is, if we don't know a thing about her?"

"We just have to keep trying." Jason sighed. "Women are harder to defeat than men. Our pride gets into our way… and we don't think straight a lot of the time," he said. I smiled.

"Thanks," I laughed.

"But no more bad stuff today. You know, I'm so not used to not being the leader anymore?" Jason said, changing the topic abruptly. I raised an eyebrow. "When Hazel, Frank and I chose to stay here, at Camp Half-Blood, I thought I still would have to be a leader. I miss it a bit, but not that much. I get tired of having too much attention. Then there's Percy, who hates it, but mans up and does it anyways. And he's so powerful. Water powers, healing, he killed Medusa and Hyperion! Not to mention he defeated Kronos and without him, we couldn't have stopped Gaea. He took out several giants, outwitted so much and he's still modest and…"

I kissed him before he could continue speaking. "Do you love Percy more than me now, Grace?" I laughed. "It's like you have a jealous-hero worship thing going on." Jason looked at his hands. I touched his face, making him look at me.

His clear blue eyes still made me nervous, sending butterflies into my stomach, fluttering around. "You're amazing, Jason. You did your own share of work. Does it matter if Percy is better than you? No. Know that I would choose you over Percy, no offense to him, but I love _you_. You don't need to be better. Because if you were, how can I catch up?" I laughed.

Jason eyed me fondly. "You always know what to say," he said, dropping a quick peck on my lips. I rolled my eyes before leaning towards him and actually kissing him, letting him know that I meant what I said.

"I think we should go to Olympus," I said abruptly. Jason looked at me.

"Why?" he asked.

"I have a feeling… about this antidote thing. Call it an Aphrodite gut feeling. I've been suspicious about this since Percy told me about this Annabeth and Matt under a spell…" I said, gears turning in my head.

The antidote… if they have it. They are definitely going to use that as bait. No doubt. "I need to talk to Athena," I decided. Annabeth was our best strategist, but her mom was the best strategist for _Olympus._ So I guess, that made her useful.

Jason nodded, slinking an arm around my waist before shooting off, controlling the winds to propel us forward into the blue sky.

* * *

I walked into the Olympian throne room. I had only been here once before, after the Giant war.

No one was there when I came in, except for a little girl sitting by the hearth. I waved at her and she smiled back. Her smile sent warmth through my bones. "Is Lady Athena here?" I asked her.

"She'll be here, Piper. Don't worry," she smiled. I had no idea how she knew my name, but I guess she was a goddess so…

The Olympians appeared on their thrones, sitting regally atop them, well over the regular mortal height. Even Hades was there, sitting on a carefully carved wooden chair on the side. I turned to thank the goddess by the hearth, but she had disappeared.

"Piper?" my mom said.

I bowed to them and Jason did as well, beside me.

"Jason. Piper," Zeus addressed, nodding at our existence.

"We have come to talk to Lady Athena," Jason said, stepping forward. Again, taking the position of the leader. When will Jason learn he doesn't need to prove himself anymore?

I stepped beside him, placing a hand on his forearm. He nodded and I spoke. "You all know about Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, right?" I started. The gods nodded, almost wistfully.

"You also know that our enemies have the antidotes." They nodded again. "Well, there is no doubt they will use that against us, basically bargaining with Annabeth. I'm not sure what they'll want for us to give in return. Another demigod? To stop pestering them? I don't know, but I'm sure it will be costly. What I need is help from Lady Athena, because I have honestly no clue what to do. None of us have a real concrete plan…" I said, letting my voice drift off.

I noticed all the gods were sitting at the edge of their chairs, listening to every word I said. Surely they weren't…

"Sit up straight," I demanded and all of the gods leaned back against their chairs, making their backs straight – all but Aphrodite.

"Your charmspeak has gotten more powerful I see," she observed. With a wave of her hand, the gods returned to their normal selves.

"How…" I stuttered. "I'm not that powerful," I stammered. Aphrodite just smiled and shook her head.

"That plan you want?" Athena asked. I whirled around to see her, looking at me with those intelligent gray eyes. Athena studied me, as if I was an experiment or something new.

"Hopefully my daughter has not given away you demigods, but use that charmspeak of yours. It would be wise to track down a weak monster – who you are sure knows about this source– and get him to speak. You will have no problem finding the source of this madness, but the problem is how you are going to kill it," Athena said.

"This monster relies on your fears and trickery," Hades piped in, voice grim. "She is devious and conniving, and you will not see her coming. But she is so old that no one remembers her. Truthfully, we had forgotten her because we had Gaea, Typhon, the giants and the Titans to deal with. We had no time for her, which made her bitter. Everyone needs some attention some time. Without it, they wither away. This is the only reason why she is causing this mess, making mortals disappear. Because she wants attention. Good or bad, attention is what everyone thrives on. If people did not remember you, did not bother to think about you at all, wouldn't that put a twist in your toga?" Hades said wisely.

Athena's eyes were wide. "Uncle… you said something intelligent!" she said.

Hades scoffed. "I'm intelligent!" he shouted. Athena rolled her eyes.

"She is called the Forgotten One," Poseidon said. His eyes were sad just like Percy's, probably sad for his favourite son. "Beware, Piper McLean." His sea-green eyes, identical to Percy's, flashed to Jason.

"For she may take the thing you love most."


	17. Backwards World

**This chapter is mostly about their planning and stuff. It's more of a filler, but a filler well needed. Everything became backwards. **

(Thalia)

Piper and Jason had returned, shaken up and holding each other's hands tightly, as if once they let go, the other would disintegrate into nothing. I couldn't blame them once they told their story.

It was true. This monster of a woman would stop at nothing and she will use _brains._ I can handle a thirty ton monster, charging at me as if we were in an arena, fighting to the death.

But I can't handle one who hides in the shadow, plotting and waiting. This woman was like Athena, but eviller. Once she sets her mind on something, she does not give up easily. And her plans _always work._

I'm just hoping it will fail.

Hope. It's all I have left.

I could only _hope _that I won't lose my friends.

I could only _hope_ that Annabeth will return to me.

When I first woke up from being a tree, with Percy hovering above me, my first thought was: _Where's Luke?_ We had sworn to be together. To fight to the end. He was my accomplice. My partner-in-crime. It was a _fact._

Once Chiron delivered the news of Luke turning, my heart was crushed. _Facts_ were useless. They turned against you. _You can't rely on anyone. You just _hope_ they will not betray you._

All I could do was _hope _ for the best. Because I can't trust facts. Facts were the things that lead you in the wrong. They change. Though my hopes don't. I hope for the same thing, over and over again, but it crushes me that over and over again, my hopes are let down.

It's a _fact_ that Annabeth loves Percy. But does she love him now? Is she by his side? No.

I _hope_ that Annabeth loves Percy. That gives space for wrong. Hope is a fifty-fifty percent chance thing. That way, I won't be let down _too_ hard. My beliefs won't be _completely_ crushed.

Luke was taken from me. Now Annabeth was too. What if Jason is next? Or Percy? That infuriating person that had come to be one of my best friends. Even if Leo went missing, I would be sad. I would miss his embarrassing moments, or him embarrassing Piper and Jason himself.

There was something I loved about each of my friends. All I could do was hope it won't disappear.

I sighed to myself, running over thoughts in my head, again and again and again. _The Forgotten One._ Her blank name sent chills down my spine.

"Thinking hard?" I heard a voice asked me. I whipped my head around and there Nico stood, smirk on his face, dark hair covering his dark eyes with his black clothing. He looked just like me.

"Yup. And my brain hurts."

"That's why I never do it," I heard someone else say. Leo appeared, in the yellow tracksuit he had worn yesterday for the little ambush Nico had planned. He was smiling widely at me, as if he knew something I didn't.

"Something up?" I asked, leaning against a bunk.

"Well…" Leo started, but Nico cut him off, putting a hand over his mouth.

"Can we come in?" I nodded, and the two boys carefully walked in, as if they were in a minefield.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't bite."

"It's not what I've heard," Leo laughed. I chuckled. "You _so_ dig me," Leo laughed. Then I let a bit of my electricity go, sending a shock over Leo. Leo shook and returned to normal moments later.

"We have a plan," Nico said. Then the rest of my friends piled in. Surprisingly, Percy was there, looking confident and ready.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We are going backwards," Leo said dramatically. I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously. What is it?" I asked. Percy stepped forward.

"This witch of a monster – woman… oh whatever, knows us well. Probably did researches on our past. Knows what will get to us. Well we have to be _stone cold._ We can't let anything get to us. Also, before, I was fighting Matt on the day Annabeth was taken. I told you this. He seemed to know my moves. He knew that I was going to lunge, stab, duck and… it was weird. SO. We have to get new strategies."

"Who thought of this?" I asked.

"I did," Percy replied, "after Piper and Jason came back."

My eyes widened. "OMG. IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD. PERCY THOUGHT OF SOMETHING INTELLIGENT!" I screamed.

Percy rolled his eyes. My friends chuckled.

"We all are going to switch."

And switch we did. I was switching with Piper. I was going to use a knife instead of my regular spear and shield, which Piper was using. But her charmspeak was very important and for that – Piper asked her mom if she could make a charm, just for it. The charm was a seashell necklace and every time I spoke, I would have the same amount of charmspeak power as Piper. Piper schooled me a bit with Katoptris, showing me how to look through the knife to see places and how to use it.

I showed her how to use Aegis and my spear. It was hard for her at first, but Piper grit her teeth and continued – just like a warrior would. I would want her to be one of the Hunters, but she was dating my brother so I wouldn't be _that_ mean as to take her away from him.

(All of these powerful accessories were made by Hephaestus, designed to hold power. All the gods had to do was put a bit of their powers in them.)

Jason and Percy switched. Though Jason didn't have Percy's power over water or the curse of Achilles, he had learned to fight like a Greek. The accessories that Hephaestus made were rare and hard to make and Hephaestus could only give us a few. Fortunately, Jason and Percy didn't fight _too_ much with their power over the elements, unlike Piper, so it was enough just to switch cultures. Percy showed Jason how to fight like a Greek. And Jason taught Percy how to fight like Roman would.

Hazel and Frank switched. The third accessory that Hephaestus had made for Frank was a chain bracelet. It allowed Frank to use Hazel's power with metals, since Hazel often fought with metals. And… here comes the worst part.

Frank had to learn how to fight on Arion. It was torture for him. We all knew it, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Hazel coaxed Arion to help Frank, already, though the horse wasn't _too_ kind.

Hazel, for her part, had to use bows and arrows. Apollo and Artemis personally came and helped her – since archery was _really _not her thing. She was almost as bad as _Percy._

Nico and Leo had switched. Leo learned to master a sword, as hard as it was for him. He learned Nico's moves, trying his best with a sword. Though he didn't use a Stygian iron sword, he used a Celestial bronze one.

The last accessory was given to Nico, leather gloves – black – just for him. Hephaestus had put in fire charms in them, allowing Nico to use fireballs from his hands.

We were staying low for the past three months, training as much as we can. Autumn was over. Winter was here and tomorrow was December twenty-second. My birthday. The day we were going to let all Hades break loose in Riverdale.

The gods had helped as much as they could. The rest was up to us.

**OMA. TWO CHAPTERS IN A DAY! woot woot! feel so proud. XD. REVIEW! tell me what you think! **


	18. Thank You

(Hazel)

_Steel yourself, Hazel, _I thought to myself. I readied my bow. Yup. I was a new archer. Thalia told me I was better than Percy by legions and I felt better – at his expense. First couple weeks was torture, but eventually the twin archers, Apollo and Artemis, had personally came and helped me.

Frank was rubbing his metal bracelet, charmed by Pluto, Roman god of riches. It gave him the powers of metal. I still had my powers of course, and Frank still had his archer abilities. But we were switching – using the other's strengths.

Thalia touched her seashell necklace, her hand on Katoptris' hilt. She was the new Piper. Again, she still had her thunder abilities, along with being able to fight with a spear and shield, but she had new gifts now.

Piper was wearing Thalia's metal bracelet, that transformed into Aegis, the shield with Medusa's likeness on it. She was holding a Mace canister, one that I knew would transform into a spear.

Jason and Percy were holding their own weapons. Jason with his gold coin/weapon and Percy with Riptide, his ballpoint pen/lethal sword.

But they had learnt new styles of fighting they were going to demonstrate today.

Nico had on black leather gloves, already flaming a bit. They gave him the powers of fire.

Leo was holding a Celestial bronze sword, skilled with the abilities Nico had taught him.

We were all ready.

This morning, we had Thalia's birthday party. Tonight, we have our battle. A couple months ago, when we were talking to Annabeth and Matt, down in their lair, I had sensed the headquarters – not too far from where we were. It should be easy to find it now.

Nico had a sense of who this monster was. And this woman was _no joke._ I couldn't believed we had let her slip out of our grasp like that.

But we were going to kill her tonight. Save the rest of the mortals in Riverdale. And send that old she-demon back to Tartarus.

It was almost midnight when we snuck into the school, again using the Stoll brother's lock picking device. I didn't want to know what they used this for.

We snuck to the lockers that led to their lair. Piper nudged Thalia. "Try it," Piper said. Thalia nodded, determined – no trace of fear on her face.

"Open," she said firmly, voice unwavering and strong. A wash of something fell over me and I felt like I wanted to open something for her. A door. A bag. Whatever. I shook my head.

The locker doors opened and Thalia grinned triumphantly.

Piper high-fived her and Percy and Thalia went first, Jason bringing the tail because he is more careful that Percy about the tail and we needed Thalia and the front.

I was also at the front of the group, tracking a large amount of metal. No doubt it was the headquarters. Nico had said gold, silver and other precious metals were with the monsters. That's what they lived off of, so they could by nice clothes or Zeus-knows- what monsters do with money. They found it all in these tunnels we were walking in.

Then a group of monsters appeared in our way. "Well, hello there, Perseus Jackson… and friends," they said.

Leo scoffed. "Us _friends_ have names too, you know."

"We could care less. All we want is that demigod and we will leave you in peace," the monsters cooed, pointing crooked fingers in Percy's direction.

"Why?" Percy asked.

They sneered. "Dead or alive. They will pay well to have your head on a stick," they cackled. Then they lunged. Percy stepped forward, stabbing like a Roman would. The monster's eyes widened.

"Wrong… fighting… technique," a monster gasped, before it died.

Percy's eyes went wild, realizing our plan was working. He nodded at us as more and more waves of monsters swarmed us. Was there even this much in the Giant War? The Titan War? How can so many monsters be here?

Jason rolled and slashed, just like a Greek would. Monsters were surprised as they were being cut down.

Nico shot fireballs from his hands. It was amazing.

Leo was using a sword, whirling around like a demon.

I was actually disintegrating monsters with my arrows.

Frank was making precious metals rise from the ground, bracelets and necklaces choking monsters.

Thalia executed techniques with the knife flawlessly, occasionally using her charmspeak, looking like a dark angel as she did.

Piper looked terrifying with Aegis, bringing back monsters.

"Stop!" I heard a voice yell. I whirled around as the last of the monsters disintegrated. Ms. Black stood there, hands high in the air and outstretched. She looked pained and annoyed, as if we were insects buzzing around her.

"So you have found me, little children," she sneered.

"You are the Forgotten One," Nico said solemnly.

She screeched. "I shall no longer be remembered as the Forgotten One!" she shouted.

"The Ugly One?" Leo asked. The Forgotten One only looked angrier.

"You insolent child!" she yelled. "You cannot beat me."

"We'll see about that," Jason said firmly.

Her black lips pulled back into an ugly smile and her rotten teeth showed. Ms. Black snarled as she began to change form. Her fingernails grew gnarly and long, sharp as a knife. Her wild black hair became snakes, hissing and venom dripped from their fangs. Her already torn black dress morphed into armor. Fangs grew from her mouth and her eyes blazed red. Ms. Black grew to ten feet tall, her snakes touching the top of the stone corridor.

She snapped her fingers and we were in an arena.

Two wickedly sharp blades appeared in her hands, each as long as her forearm. They resembled Artemis' daggers, except these were more crude. They were jagged and tinted with blood.

"Come little children, taste my wrath!" she shouted. Then we all charged. But then, Ms. Black split into eight.

Eight Ms. Black's appeared, taking on each of us.

"Even weaker," they said in unison, "In my weaker form and split into eight, I can still defeat you all. This will be a fair battle, so you can lose knowing you truly _are_ weaker than me. I will not be forgotten once I have the Big Three's children's head on a stick. Especially you, Percy Jackson. The hundreds of monsters you have sent back to Tartarus will worship me for your head. Frank Zhang, many monsters will love to eat you, longing for your shape shifting powers. They are idiots, thinking that will give them your powers, but still. They will remember me! Leo Valdez, Ma Gasket sits in Tartarus, longing for your blood. She wants to burn your blood, taunting you with your own power. Jason and Thalia Grace… children of Zeus and Jupiter – no doubt I will be praised for bringing you down. Piper McLean, Medea still wants you dead and you. Hazel Levesque. Death still wants you. Do not think you have escaped it because it still longs for your soul."

I shivered at her words and she lunged for me. Like a gazelle, I ran to the far side of the arena, but Ms. Black just reappeared behind me.

_At close range,_ Artemis had told me_, hunting knives are your best option._ The goddess of the hunt had taught me many things, things that Hunters would know about. She trained me like one, though I was already in a relationship. I was forever grateful.

Knives slid into my hands from my sleeves and I darted around, looking for an opening, occasionally finding one. Every time I drew her blood, it was not ichor, golden blood of the gods, but a black liquid that quickly disintegrated as if it was nothing. The form of Ms. Black grimaced every time, and I knew I was slowing her down. But she had the power of a god, if not a bit less, and she found an opening. Quickly, she raked her fingernails into my side, but I did not cry out.

_Never give the satisfaction of your screams to your enemy,_ Apollo had said. _That's just not cool._

I grit my teeth, narrowed my eyes and lashed out at her. Soon, I noticed, my body was glowing with silver and gold. The blessing of the twin archers. I needed to fire an arrow. Now.

But Ms. Black could reappear any place she wanted. She was as quick as light. Who could distract her for me…? Everybody was busy with their own battle.

I backed up into a wall and Ms. Black grinned, as if she could already taste my death. I grimaced. My side was not feeling well. I could feel hot liquid dripping down into my armor.

Ms. Black lunged and as quick as a Hunter, I whirled around and let her hit the wall, ducking out of her grasp. She was dazed as she shook her head. But it would only last seconds.

_Help_, I prayed to whatever god was listening, Greek or Roman. I stuck my knives into her shoulder, and into the wall. She screamed as her black blood disintegrated, leaving her.

An arrow needed to be _shot_. It was the only way to cleave her heart in two. It had more power that way.

Quickly, I stood above her, aiming for her chest, praying to whatever god again. I loosed the arrow, straight into her heart. A _thump_ was sounded.

Ms. Black wailed and disintegrated into black nothing.

The other Ms. Black's wailed as well, though they did not disappear. We needed to defeat all of them.

Arrow after arrow I loosed, aiming for the black hearts of my evil homeroom teacher. Leo laughed like a crazed man as he stabbed his Celestial bronze sword into the heart of a Ms. Black, successfully breaking her stone heart into two. Percy had made quick work of Ms. Black with his Roman fighting. Jason fought well, destroying his Ms. Black. Thalia sweetly smiled at the Forgotten One, charming her with her words. Thalia looked like an angel sent from Hades. Ms. Black was momentarily stunned and Thalia reached in and took her out. Piper was doing well with Aegis. Ms. Black was wary of the shield and Piper did well with the spear. Soon, Ms. Black had disintegrated. Nico set Ms. Black ablaze before going in an stabbing her with a Stygian iron dagger. I guess he still held onto our dad's weapons. Frank was using metals, choking Ms. Black so he had an opening and Ms. Black was gone.

All the Ms. Black's were taken care of. Leo whooped.

Then another appeared. "Do not think you have defeated me!" Ms. Black shouted. "I had split into _nine_, not eight. I still have a backup. I _always _do. I never lose!" she cackled. And Ms. Black disappeared.

I shuddered as my blood still poured out. I collapsed to the ground, clutching my side. I heard worried screams from my friends. Were they okay?

_Thank you…_ I said.

To the twin archers and the other gods. To Pluto, my father. To my late mother. To my friends.

_Thank you._

**And truly THANK YOU! TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED AND FAVED AND FOLLOWED. thank you. AND BTW... actually no. i'm not gonna spoil it. i'm going to make you guys wait. teehee. **


	19. Hope to Trust and Trust to Hope

(Percy)

_I had just been talking to the mortal girl. A redhead, just like Rachel Elizabeth Dare, though this redhead was _nothing_ like her. I had no idea what the heck she was doing. Piper just told me to talk to her because she liked me, or something? I don't know. But she kept brushing my arm and winking. It was pretty sick. But I smiled anyways, not wanting to seem rude._

_ Then something stormed over, a girl with blond hair and the stormiest gray eyes. Annabeth. _

_ She glared at her and I was glad I wasn't on the receiving end. It was the glare that said: _Don't touch ma boyfriend you… _I'm probably not going to say the cuss words._

_ She dragged me away and I was basically frozen in shock. What the heck just happened? Annabeth eyed me, blushed to her blond roots and ran away. _

_ Like an idiot, I followed her, and she was sitting by a window, looking out._

_ "Something to tell me?" I asked, sitting a distance away from her. She sighed. _

_ "I don't know. I know I love Matt…" I tried not to wince, but I stiffened. Annabeth noticed and shot me an apologetic look. "But… You know what. Never mind. It's stupid. You'll laugh at me for the rest of my life."_

_ "Laugh at you or be angry at you. Take it or leave it," I said, angry now. "Can't you tell me the truth? For one second in your whole damn life, can you tell me the truth? I'm tired of acting. And I know you are too. Before you said you loved me, but what is this? You aren't telling me anything! You shut me out before and you let me in then you shut me out. You know how annoying that feels? I gave up everything for this little moments of light you gave me._

_ It was enough. And once we were dating, you opened up more and it was the happiest times of my life, but now? I said I was _fine,_ if you dated Matt. It was your happiness! But I said that so we could be friends again and look. You treat me like a stranger, someone who can't understand you. Annabeth Chase. _

_ I've known you for six years. I know you as well as Luke and Thalia did. So for my sake, please. Will you stop shutting me out? I hated those fights we got into. Over Rachel, or other stuff. But we had such good moments. Are you forgetting all that?" I shouted._

_ "Of course you are," I snarled. _

_ Annabeth had tears streaming out of her gray eyes. "Don't pretend, Annabeth. You were trying to use me that day by the Athena cabin. I thought I had known you better. One moment, I thought I knew you. The next, I have no idea and you won't let me in. It's enough. Now and forever."_

_ Annabeth was still crying, shoulders shaking. But I wasn't going to give in. I stormed away, and I didn't regret a single thing I said. It was true. For six years I had known her. I loved her. I had gotten to known her and sometimes she was so infuriating. But I still loved her. She had let me in, and I thought I had known her well. I mean six years. _

_ But she had lied to me. _

I had lost her.

And now Hazel… she sat in our infirmary. Chiron said she lost a lot of her blood and power.

None of us would leave her side. Chiron had brought in extra cots for us to sleep on. We didn't dare leave her. She was in a coma from all the blood lost and Chiron couldn't risk anymore ambrosia on her. She would burn up. In Ms. Black's nails were poison. Will Solace had come in, trying to heal her, but he wasn't strong enough. He said only Apollo was but he was nowhere to be seen. I knew he would come sometime. I just didn't know when. I mean, Hazel was lit with the blessing of the twin archers. I knew Apollo and Artemis thought of her like a prodigy.

Obviously they would come. Just _when._

All of us were burned out and tired from our fight still. Well, not really me.

I remembered talking to Poseidon, my dad, about my second dip in the Styx. He said I would either die because I had already been in it once. Or it would be easier to go through the Styx because I had done it before. Thankfully, it was the latter.

I was tired, of course. As were my friends, though we weren't _physically_ tired. More emotionally. This Forgotten one knew how to play with them. I sighed.

I cracked less jokes. I barely talked. I felt like I was going into depression. But I had to be strong. We all had to.

A flash of golden light filled the dark room. It was around two in the morning and it felt like the lights turned on in the infirmary. My friends groaned around me, annoyed they were woken up. I was already awake, so I didn't really care.

Apollo stood before me, smiling like crazy. "You guys did a spanking job!" he declared. "I mean, my, oh my, my Hazel! Prodigy in the making! This is brilliant!"

"I thought you were the god of the _sun._ As in _morning_!" Leo shouted irritably.

Apollo ignored the son of Hephaestus. "Okay! I have a haiku!" We all groaned and fell back into our cots. Hazel lied still. Desperately, my friends and I covered our ears with our pillows, but Apollo didn't take the hint.

"_Prodigy Hazel,_

_ Oh, how you killed the monsters_

_ I am amazing!"_

We all groaned. Apollo bowed, unaffected.

"Can you heal your amazing prodigy now?" Frank huffed.

"Chills, boyfriend of Hazel! She's my prodigy. Of course. You know, I have to say. She was an even better shot than you!"

Frank did not get angry. He only smiled and touched Hazel's forehead.

"Yeah."

Piper awhed. Then Aphrodite flashed in.

"Is our infirmary the party house for gods?" I whined.

Hermes flashed in. We all groaned. "What?" he said. "I heard this was the party house." I face palmed.

Poseidon and Hephaestus came in. Thalia huffed in annoyance. Probably because her dad wasn't here. Or Artemis. Then they came in.

Artemis was here, as was Zeus. Eventually, all the gods came in. All twelve Olympians, and Hades.

"Oh my gods," I said, throwing my hands in the air. All eyes turned to me. "You guys party then. I need to sleep. Sorry. If Hazel wakes up from all this noise, tell her I said hi."

I walked out, feeling the cool night air around me. I didn't want to sleep in my cabin.

I walked to the lake, and sculpted a bed out of water. I sat on it. It felt just like a water bed. I lied down and looked up into the starry sky.

"You okay, son?" I heard someone say. I turned. Poseidon was sitting in his own water chair – made from the water, atop the lake.

_No. Of course not. Ms. Black was still out there. Annabeth has changed – for the worse, mind you. And I don't know._

"Fine."

"There are times I wish I could quit being a god."

I eyed my father. He was reclining on his water chair, looking into the stars. "I know you feel like that too," he said. "You could have had an easier life. Dating without monsters attacking you every three feet. No dyslexia. Getting married and having kids of your own. Not having to risk your loved ones everyday. You resent us for making you this sometimes. I resent myself sometimes too. I wish I could have stayed with Sally and you. But, if I wasn't a god, I would never have met Sally. I wouldn't have existed in her times. I would have been long dead. And think about this.

If you weren't a demigod, you never would have met Annabeth, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel or Nico. You wouldn't have gotten super amazing powers. Everything comes at a price, Percy. It's up to you to decide if it's worth it."

I eyed my dad. "Thank you," I said simply. I knew what I had to do. I had to move on. Move forward. Thalia had the right idea with her way of life. But she didn't grasp the whole idea. You had to trust to hope. And hope to trust.

I just had to hope Annabeth would come back. And trust that she still loved me.

**Don't worry if you can't grasp the whole idea of hoping and trusting and facts. It's like a fluffy and cheesy phrase thing. But if you do want the meaning:**

**Thalia just hopes that bad things won't happen. She doesn't trust easily and she just hopes that the people she loved won't betray her. Thalia believes that facts are useless because they can change. ****_What's the point of facts and solid answers when they are as solid as grains of sand?_**

**Hoping is her way of coping. Hoping still leaves chance of wrong. She could hope for something, and it could turn either way. If it goes wrong, then she'll be let down lighter. But if she believes its a ****_fact, something that will never change_**** and something that will always stay the same with all her heart, she'll be let down even further if it goes wrong.**

**Percy thinks that hoping and trusting are tied together. He believes facts are true, though they can change. He wants to live in the present, not the future. ****_Memories looks back. Worry looks ahead. Faith looks up._**** He believes that Annabeth still loves him and hopes that she'll realize it soon enough. **

**He believes in the facts, until they change. (Like how he believed Luke was horrible up until he became a hero and stuff)**

**This is pretty complicated. But yeah. **


	20. Moments

(Jason)

Gods. Partied. _Hard._ I was still half-drunk on Dionysus' wine for kids. (Ambrosia mixed with some godly liquid) I have no idea.

I remember the Nine Muses were there, dancing along. The gods were jumping and shouting to their music, laughing along. And me? I was… with Piper. There. I was with Piper.

"Remember last night?" Leo laughed from the cot next to me. "You and beauty queen were getting it _on_. Thankfully, we were in a public place. But that steamy make out session was even too hot for _me!_"

Yeah.

Percy had disappeared, along with Poseidon. I was kind of jealous. No. No kind of about it. His relationship with his dad was better than mine. Percy was a _legend._ He was stronger than Hercules. No doubt. But yet, he was still modest and kind. It was amazing.

Then there was me. It… I don't know. Percy was a good friend. I shouldn't feel this way about him, but I do. But I had Piper. And it was all that matters.

I smiled at my girlfriend, across the room, pressing a wet cloth to Hazel's forehead. Apollo said he had healed her and the minute noon comes, she'll awaken.

11:59. Percy came into the room, waiting for Hazel, sitting next to Thalia. Thalia nudged him, smiling brightly. Again. Jealousy.

He knew her better than I did. Was I brave enough to go into the River Styx? No. Was I strong enough to beat Percy? No. Was I as funny as Percy? No.

But it wasn't Percy's fault. I mean, he did these things subconsciously, hates the attention on him and blushes whenever people compliment him, like they weren't true. His fatal flaw was _personal loyalty._ It was _such_ a good guy flaw.

I shook my head. I was being stupid.

The clock struck noon and Hazel's eyelids flew open. Frank immediately rushed to her side. I smiled.

Thalia walked up to Percy. His eyes widened as Thalia raised her hand.

"Wait Thalia, don't!" he shouted, just as Thalia's hand came down.

_Slap!_ Thalia yelled in anger. She clutched her hand to her chest, groaning in pain.

"You okay?" Percy asked.

"Why'd you do that for?" Piper laughed.

"Because Percy is acting all mopey. I just got hurt!" she yelled.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Thank you curse of Achilles," he laughed.

Thalia grit her teeth. "If you didn't have it, I would hit you again."

"Give me your hand," Percy said, rolling his eyes. Thalia glared at him before extending her arm. Percy looked at her red hand and concentrated. Thalia shifted at his stare. Soon, water appeared in his hand, crawling up Thalia's hand.

Then the red mark disappeared. Thalia's eyes widened. As did the rest of ours.

"You have healing powers too?" Leo asked incredulously.

Percy nodded. "Only when I concentrate really hard. Takes a lot out of me though. I can't do it that well."

"That was amazing!" Hazel said from her cot.

Percy shook his head. "It's nothing, really. I can't fly," he said, smiling at me. There we go again, Percy never taking a compliment. I smiled back at him.

_Slap._ Thalia slapped Percy again. "Ow!" she shouted again, though she grit her teeth.

We all laughed, rolling onto the floor. Hazel joined us on the ground. Our heads were in the middle while our feet stuck out in different directions. The infirmary had no ceiling. We looked up into the blue sky, daydreaming, when Percy broke the silence.

"Why would you do that, even if you knew the outcome?" Nico asked.

"Because Percy's an idiot and he can't take a compliment," Thalia replied.

"I know one day, everything will be okay again. This isn't as bad as the Titan or Giant War guys. Don't give up hope yet," Percy said, abruptly changing the topic.

"You _know_?" Thalia asked.

"Yes."

"But if you're let down… won't you just hurt more?" she said sadly. It was like she was speaking from experience.

"At least now, I'm hurting less."

We all were silent again, registering Percy's words in our head. Nico sat up.

And screamed. "This isn't good!" he yelled.

"What's wrong?" we all yelled back at him, scared for the fourteen year old.

"Percy Jackson said something intelligent! The world is ending!" Nico shouted, falling back onto his back dramatically. All of us laughed, even Percy joined at his expense.

"You think we'll ever get moments like these again?" Piper asked. "Moments. They pass by so quickly. Feels like yesterday Leo, Jason and I were in the Wilderness School with Coach Hedge."

"Feels like yesterday that Annabeth, Grover and I were setting off to the Underworld," Percy sighed.

"Well, yesterday is gone," Thalia said bitterly.

Nico sighed. "There's nothing we can do but move forward. What's our next plan? Do we have to switch again?"

"What we should do is use both our new techniques. Throw them off. But enough plans today. We need to go on a group outing. Let's call Annabeth too," Percy said easily.

"What?" was heard from us. I probably yelled it the loudest. Maybe less than Thalia.

Percy sighed. "Thals, pass me your phone," he said, gesturing to her.

"No," Thalia said stubbornly, crossing her arms.

"Thalia, I thought you had said you didn't want to lose your friends. Well, it's the same Annabeth, we just took a step back in our friendship. We still are friends, right?" Percy said. He was just like the ocean. Calm, unreadable and mysterious.

Thalia grumbled as she passed him her phone. Percy hit the speed dial – 1.

"Hey Annabeth?" he spoke into the phone, pressing a button to make it a speaker phone.

"Percy?" Annabeth's voice said incredulously.

"Do you want to come over? I wanna go to see the sea anemone again," Percy laughed. We were all staring at him. What happened?

Annabeth laughed through the phone. "That date was disastrous. But…" Annabeth hesitated. "You sure?" she asked.

"This isn't a trap, Wise Girl. Just come over," Percy whined.

"Okay, I'll be there in fifteen," Annabeth said and they hung up.

"What came over you? Possessed by an eidolon?" Thalia asked. Percy shook his head.

"The whole point of me not killing Matt is to keep Annabeth as my best friend. I'm not going to lose that chance now," he said firmly.

"Even if it kills you," Nico said sadly. Percy nodded.

Was I as strong…? To do that, just for Piper, like Percy did for Annabeth? I didn't know. But no jealousy came over me. Would I really want a life like that?

Hard decisions everywhere. Monsters attacking you every second. Living a life of worry.

I still lived that life, though not as extreme as Percy Jackson. I was glad he was my friend.

And definitely _not my enemy._

We sat there, laughing about our adventures together when Annabeth came in.

She looked unsure, blond hair tied back. She was wearing… something she would never wear. A mini skirt with socks that went up to her knees. A blue tank top under a cardigan. A beanie. Boots.

"What happened to you?" Thalia blurted out.

"I know," Annabeth groaned. "Can I borrow your shirt?"

* * *

Thalia lent Annabeth a pair of jeans and she wore one of Percy's hoodies. Piper had given her some old runners. She looked a _lot_ better. Sure she was pretty before, but she wasn't… _Annabeth._

I knew the rest of us were thinking the same thing.

"Okay. We have options here," Leo started. "Go with Thalia and Jason and go soaring off into the skies like eagles," Leo said dramatically, flailing his arms. The rest of us laughed at his antics. Then Percy shuddered. Leo spoke before Percy could interrupt. "Some people can go fly on pegasi."

Nico shot Leo a look now. "Horses don't like children of Hades. Also, Zeus would blast me out of the sky. So no."

"We can go into a volcano and explore!" Leo said excitedly. "Hephaestus has suits that make you immune to fire!"

Percy and Annabeth shuddered. "No more volcanos," Annabeth said. "Last time…" Percy smirked.

"Yes, Annabeth?" Percy said slyly. Annabeth blushed and looked away.

"We can go to the Underworld with Hazel and Nico!" Leo said.

Nico snorted. "My dad would never let you leave."

"Didn't Percy go down there like five times?" Leo asked.

"More," Percy said grimly. We decided to let it pass.

"Makeovers with beauty queen?" Leo asked, looking at Piper. She slapped his head.

"No!" she shouted. Leo rubbed his head.

"You didn't have to hit me!" he shouted. Piper shot him an apologetic look. "Err… doing nerd stuff with Annabeth?"

"Don't!" Percy yelled. Annabeth shot him an indignant look. "Last time we did nerd stuff, I was half-asleep and bored out of my mind," Percy sighed. Annabeth slapped his arm. It was just like old times… but not. It was so awkward.

"How about we all go down to the ocean. Sea anemones. Poseidon's palace. Sharks. Whales. Mermaids?" Percy asked.

"Ooh. Are mermaids hot? Like in Little Mermaid?" Leo said, interested now.

"Try mermaids with fangs."

"Oh."

"Won't Poseidon drown me? Or Nico? Or Thalia? Or Hazel?" I asked. Percy shook his head.

"My dad believes in everybody enjoying the water. Breathing is no problem. I'll just make bubbles for us."

Annabeth laughed. As did Thalia. "Remember your underwater kiss?" Thalia laughed. I froze. But Annabeth and Percy seemed to take it in stride.

"Yeah! Clarisse and you were up there just waiting," Percy laughed.

"Underwater it is!" Leo declared.

* * *

Percy sent a quick prayer to his dad, asking for permission. It was kind of weird, but it _was_ Poseidon's ocean, so…

He agreed.

We were all in our swimsuits. Percy looked really excited. Then I saw Piper. And I tried not to gasp. She was wearing a bikini, modestly looking down at the sand on the beach.

"Where you looking, bro?" Leo smirked. I slapped his arm. "Is it hit Leo day?" he whined.

Nico and Percy laughed at me, rolling around in the sand.

"Won't the pressure crush us?" Annabeth asked.

"Poseidon actually had given me little beads. Swallow it and you'll have the same abilities as a mermaid, without the fangs though. You'll have a tail though. Of course, I won't need it," Percy smirked. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"We need to be in the water."

We all submerged and Percy encased us in a bubble. I held my breath still, unsure. Percy nodded at me and I finally let go.

I could breathe. It was amazing underwater. It casted a greenish tint over everything and it was truly beautiful. Fish swam around us. A shark even came, bowing to Percy. Percy had smiled.

He passed us each a bead. In a single gulp, I swallowed it. Heat flashed through my body and I arched my back as something rippled through me. I felt a sharp pain in my side, like something was moving. My feet transformed into a single green scaly tail. My sides had gills in them. My eyes widened.

Percy smirked before letting go of the bubble. But I could still breathe.

"I know what you're all thinking. Poseidon is the best god ever," he laughed. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Can we have codenames?" Leo said excitedly.

"Percy's Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth yelled.

"Annabeth is Wise Girl!" Percy laughed.

"Thalia is Pinecone Face!" Nico shouted.

"Well, Nico is Corpse Breath!" Thalia retorted, smiling.

"Jason is Sparky!" Piper laughed, swimming around and doing a flip in the water.

"Beauty Queen," Leo said, shooting Piper a playful look.

"And Leo is Repair Boy," I smiled wryly.

"I thought I was supreme demigod of fire and hotness! Also, Captain!" Leo whined.

"What about Hazel and Frank? They don't have nicknames yet," Piper pointed out.

"According to Arion, Frank is Baby-face Man." We all laughed, bubble surrounding us.

"Hazel is… Jewellery Girl," Nico decided.

"No… That's so weak!" Leo whined. "But it should relate to jewels somehow. Whatever. You can be Jewels for now. Until we think of a better nickname."

Then Seaweed Brain, Wise Girl, Pinecone Face, Corpse Breath, Sparky, Beauty Queen, Repair Boy, Baby-face Man and Jewels set off into the ocean.

Laughs came from all of us.

It felt so good. It was like our worries had drowned in the ocean. Percy willed the waves to push us faster to Poseidon's kingdom. I swam around, twirling along and staying close to Piper. Occasionally I would sneak a kiss in as we swam. On her nose, her cheek, her forehead.

It was the first moment in a long time I felt free.

**Pretty fillerish chapter. But it will get more into the ****_bad stuff_**** later on, when they talk about Annabeth giving away plans and stuff. And she... just might. Get caught. **

**That's your big spoiler for tonight! **

**And on that note, I won't be updating for another month or so!**

**Just kidding. I'm not ****_that _****mean.**


	21. Coolest God Ever

(Leo)

To be honest, I wasn't really sure about this. I mean, son of fire. Hello?

But whatever. It was amazing. The sea was so beautiful and vast, like it would never end. Whoa. I just used big words _and _I sounded deep. Ish.

Poseidon's palace was amazing. It had wide courtyards, gardens filled with sea anemone, coral and other things you find in the sea, and huge pavilions. We passed the forges and I was tempted to stop to make something – a metal picture of the palace.

Pearls lined the paths we were walking – swimming? – on. There were dozens of buildings made of purely coral. It was colourful and bright – even at the bottom of the ocean.

My friends and I were gaping while Percy looked smug. This was amazing, I had to admit.

But I still liked Bunker 9 better. No doubt, my dad would agree.

Percy led us to the palace and we stared at the mosaics, drawn onto the walls.

"Percy," I heard a voice, filled with pride. I whirled around to see a tanned guy in Bermuda shorts, with Percy's black hair and green eyes. Percy went forward to greet his dad and the rest of us bowed.

Poseidon chuckled. "No need to bow to me."

The rest of us gaped. Usually, gods demanded respect. "Probably wondering why I'm not being so demanding with the respect thing?" he asked, reading my thoughts. I nodded. "Sally Jackson taught me many lessons," he said, looking out of his palace, dazed.

Poseidon shook his head. "You are always welcomed in my realm. And water. And on horses. And… whatever that I am the god of," he smiled. "So we haven't been formally introduced. What are your names?" he asked us – well, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper and I, at least.

"I am Supreme Commander of Argo II and the Powerful Flame Demigod!" I shouted, saluting Poseidon who was laughing.

"More like Repair Boy," Piper said, rolling his eyes. I pouted.

I gestured to Piper. "This is Beauty Queen, daughter of Aphrodite and lover of the colour PINK!" I said, doubling over laughing. Until Piper slapped my arm.

"This is Sparky," I said, gesturing to Jason. "Which is a pet name that beauty queen, here, gave him because they're just _so_ in love!" I laughed again. The rest of my friends joined in, including Poseidon, while Jason and Piper turned red – even underwater.

"Baby-face Man, named by Arion, one of your songs I believe," I said, pointing to Frank who pouted at his nickname. "Jewels," pointing to Hazel. "Seaweed Brain, another endearing pet name from Annabeth Chase, or Wise Girl," I said, gesturing to Percy and Annabeth.

"Pinecone Face!" Nico shouted, pumping his fist into the air – water – whatever.

"Corpse Breath!" Thalia yelled, with the same enthusiasm. Percy rolled his eyes.

But Poseidon was looking at his son and Annabeth, worried. Annabeth shifted at Poseidon's scrutinizing gaze. Percy nodded, a silent message passing through them.

Poseidon waved his hand and a table appeared, along with ten chairs. "I would like to hear your tale."

Sitting down, mermaids brought us some food – and I had no idea what they would taste like so I tried some. It was pretty good. "Seafood!" I shouted, before devouring the rest of my crab. Poseidon looked at me, amused.

"You're the coolest god ever, Poseidon. Can I can you great-uncle P?" I asked, as I ripped apart a crab leg. Poseidon only nodded, grinning.

"Uncle P for short is fine too."

"Coolest. God. Ever. Maybe a little bit less than Hephaestus, but then hey. I'm biased," I joked.

"Now, tell me what has happened," Poseidon beckoned.

"Well… Uncle P…" I started nervously. My friends were looking at their seafood in front of them. I guess I would have to speak. I wasn't the usual speaker. More like the class clown that lessened tension. But I guess it was my turn to do the speaking.

When I finished, Poseidon looked satisfied. "You are incredible. All of you," he said, his gaze resting on each of us. "I praise you for the amazing things you have done and will do. You have my blessing with you as you face this monster…" he faltered. "But it is easy to give up hope and I know that my sister would love to speak with you. She probably will sometime." Poseidon eyed me. "Hestia, goddess of the hearth. Familiar?" We all nodded. Poseidon nodded.

"I suppose you would want time to speak amongst yourself. Enjoy yourself in my realm. Note my differences from Zeus," he said, winking at Jason and Thalia. With a hearty chuckle, he disappeared in green light.

"Did you give us away?" Thalia asked immediately. "Our plans?"

"We didn't really have any plans, Thals," Annabeth smiled wryly.

"But you know our style. You knew what we were going to do," Thalia persisted.

"Well, I didn't expect that switch thing that happened, which was a pretty brilliant idea," Annabeth started. I cut her off.

"Well it was Percy's." Annabeth looked shocked. "I know. It shocked us too."

Percy crossed his arm in fake anger. "Does everybody think I'm stupid?" A choruses of yes's answered him. He huffed before grinning.

"I didn't tell them anything," Annabeth said.

"You sure?" Thalia asked. Annabeth nodded.

And my jaw dropped to the floor. "Really?" I asked incredulously. Annabeth shot me a look between hurt, anger and sadness. She only nodded.

Percy placed an arm around her, shocking us all once again.

What shocked us more was that Annabeth snuggled into his chest, sighing a sigh of contentment.

Percy's expression looked firm but pained. As if it hurt to touch her, and be so close, yet know that it was not him that she loved.

Later, we explored Poseidon's realm a bit more, but not with the same happiness or excitement. Tension was in the air. I cracked a few jokes – just to make everybody a bit more happy. Sometimes it worked. Sometimes it didn't.

Finally, we returned to land, my mermaid tail and gills and fangs disappearing the minute we touched the sand. I was completely dry. As was Percy.

"How am I dry?" I asked.

"You aren't the only one with cool powers," said Percy slyly.

I laughed. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a shadow, before it darted out of sight.

Something was wrong and I had a feeling…

Dread filled my queasy stomach. I eyed Annabeth, laughing along with Thalia.

This was not good.

**GUUUYYS. I NEED A BETTER NICKNAME FOR HAZEL. SERIOUSLY. CUZ JEWELS IS LAME TO THE O. **

**anyways. **

**the only rule for that is that it has to relate to jewels. or metals. or riches. or... well u get what i mean. **

**Also. A little trivia out there for those who like it!**

**What were the three gorgons' names? (first to answer gets a mention & one of the next characters - though its more of a cameo/filler character in the future chapters)**

**REVIEW. FAVOURITE. FOLLOW!**

**OR ELSE... PERCY SHALL COME AND DEEEESTROY YOU.**

**then there are insane hardcore fans that say: i would die happy if i got to see percy jackson.**

**(I'm probably one of them)**


	22. Advice from a War God's Daughter

(Frank)

Leo had a dawning and horrified expression on his face. He was scared speechless.

Which _never_ happens.

Usually when he's scared he talks _even more._ But Leo Valdez had been shocked into silence. I eyed where he was looking. Annabeth and Thalia were talking, laughing easily as if they never had been separated. I frowned. What did Leo realize?

Percy, Jason, Hazel and Nico were splashing each other in the lake, laughing harder as Percy made the water grab Nico and pull him so he was submerged. He came out soaking wet and red faced.

The beach sand was soft under my bare feet, and the shining sun made me lazy. I nestled down into the sand and closed my eyes but I couldn't get Leo's expression out of my mind. The image stayed there, frozen in time. I had a horrible feeling that what Leo was thinking of was true and awful.

Something blocked the sunlight. I opened one eye. Hazel was looking down on me. The sun had light up her features, making her even more beautiful. She was smirking at me, her lips pulled up into a smile.

Then cold water splashed onto my face, soaking my entire body along with it. My eyes widened as Hazel threw her head back laughing, high-fiving Percy. Her laughter almost made me forget about Leo.

_Almost._

Leo was acting normal again, joking around with Piper and Jason.

But I knew something was up.

* * *

The sun started to set, setting a golden glow over everything. I – now dry, thanks to Percy – was once again settled in the sand, looking up at the red, pink, orange and golden sky. I could hear the waves calmly lapping onto the shore.

Annabeth had left earlier, though Leo had eyed her with a haunting expression. No one noticed but me. I was scared of what Leo had to say.

I stood up, deciding what I had to do. Hazel eyed me, smiling at me, but even her gentle smiles could not soothe me. Leo was again, talking to Jason, though Piper was with Thalia now.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked Leo.

Leo shot me a mischievous smile. "Look, Frankie. I didn't steal your girlfriend," he laughed. I shot him a look. "Oh this is serious." Leo quickly sobered up and Jason took the hint and left.

"Why were you looking at Annabeth like that?" I asked. Leo widened his eyes. I raised my eyebrow, waiting for a response.

"Not here," he whispered. He led me away from the lake, closer to the Hephaestus cabin. The cabin had smokestacks on it, puffing up smoke every so often. He opened the door and walked in gravely, as if he had seen the future and known something was up. Or, as if he had just witnessed it.

He sat down on the first bunk, ignoring the stares of his fellow cabin mates, patting the other side of the bunk for me to sit on. I sat down.

Then he pressed a button and we whizzed down to a basement of a sort. My eyes widened. "You guys have hidden rooms?" I asked incredulously. Leo nodded as if this were old news.

"My man-cave," he joked, but it lacked the usual enthusiasm packed with it. He grabbed a can of Coke from a mini fridge, silently asking me if I wanted one.

I nodded and he tossed me his before grabbing another one. He probably had gotten these from one of the people in the Hermes' cabin. No doubt these were stolen.

Leo led me farther and farther into his 'man-cave,' as he had called it before. Hidden passageways dug under the Hephaestus cabin led far into the ground. I was surprised Leo could find his way around.

Finally he stopped at something like a living room. Fluorescent light bulbs lit the room and Leo added fire to the fireplace. Plaid sofas were placed in the room, and a coffee table was right in the center. Leo sat on one couch and I sat on the other.

"Okay," Leo said, taking a breath.

"Why were you looking at Annabeth like that?" I asked again.

"I think she's in danger," Leo sighed.

I eyed him, surprised and unbelieving. "She's the girlfriend of one of the leaders in that little _group_," I said, disgust in my tone.

Leo rolled his eyes. "But think about it. You wouldn't be all happy to see your girlfriend hanging out with her ex-boyfriend and some other people in her past, now would you? Think of Hazel and my grandfather, back from the dead."

That was a low blow. "Would you like her to strike up a conversation with him? Not to mention, they might have overheard Annabeth saying that she had told them nothing! You wouldn't like Hazel sneaking behind your back and lying to you! So why would Mattie-boy?"

I was angry, though I tried to control it. "No," I said, with a shaky breath. "But what do you mean. How could they have heard, or seen? We were in camp borders."

"You know how powerful the gods are, Frank. If this woman can beat Ares, and her dark power is stronger than a single god's, can't she breach the borders?"

* * *

His cold thoughts echoed in my head. _Can't she breach the borders?_ I was staying in the Ares cabin, surprisingly enough to me. Clarisse and I had decided to be co-counsellors, because… well I had no idea. She was just being nice, but judging from Percy, she wasn't usually _nice._ Maybe she was just tired of leading. But that was unlikely for a daughter of a war god.

I lied in my bunk, staring at the ceiling. My cabin mates were snoring away. I had grown to like them, becoming friends. Percy didn't understand me. Neither did the rest of my friends, but they were nice in a way no one would expect. They were loyal, just like Percy, just not to everybody, unlike Percy.

They were kind to their brothers and sisters, but not to outsiders. Maybe they had trust issues. I didn't know.

I heard a voice from the other side of the cabin. The girls and guys side were divided by a long curtain, but I could hear the voice from the other side just fine.

"You okay?" Clarisse asked me. "Can't sleep either?" she said.

"How'd you know I was awake?" I asked.

Clarisse snorted. "If our siblings were awake, they would know. You've been tossing and turning – a lot." I blushed – glad for the darkness and the curtain that separated Clarisse and me.

"I don't know. Messed up over this quest?" I quietly said.

"For a warrior, you are quite shy aren't you?" she said, amusement evident in her voice. I laughed softly.

"You have no idea. Thought I would be Apollo's child, not Ares. I don't fight with a sword. More with arrows. A _pilum_ if I _have_ to. I'm not good with… war."

"You think we are?" Clarisse asked suddenly.

I was surprised. "But you are all children of a war god."

"So are you."

True. Her logic made me question more things. "So… you don't like war?"

Clarisse snorted again. "Everybody thinks we love fighting. Obviously they don't get us. Silena understood," she sighed wistfully. "War is not something we love. We do it, because it means protecting the things and people we love. We don't fight for no reason. We fight for honour, loyalty, love, things that matter. People do not understand us, that is why we shy away from them, unless they do understand. I know what your thinking. You think that sometimes we get into fights without reason anyways."

I was shocked. It was exactly what I was thinking. "We do it for reputation – stupid, I know. But Ares would never let us go off that easily. Our blood from Ares makes us impulsive and idiotic. Sometimes I love my dad, sometimes I hate him. It's hard to keep up with it. I have no doubt that I am not his favourite child. But Frank Zhang, I believe you are." There was no jealousy or bitterness in her voice. There was only recognition.

"You, my younger brother, are my blood. I could never hold jealousy over you," she said, once again voicing my thoughts. "You are different from the rest of us. His war blood does not seem to affect you. You have full control. You don't have those conflicting voices in your head telling you whether to destroy or destroy."

"And you do?" I asked. I could almost see Clarisse nod when she murmured her yes.

"But understand this. Do not fight for no reason. Do not listen to those voices for war that lead you astray. Even when your blood calls for it – deny it. Unless it is for love, honour and loyalty.

All the things that matter should be the only reason. If you rush into battle, nothing but bloodlust in your head, you will lose. That is why my dad lost to that upstart, Percy Jackson, when he was nothing but a mewling pup. It is why Kronos had failed. It is why Gaea had fell. Sure, Nico, Thalia, Jason, Percy and whoever else is strong are courageous and strong.

But they don't have the restraint you do. Your shyness makes you question your actions. You think that Percy and Jason are better than you, but they lack in ways you excel in. They charge in head first for their loved ones, in Percy's case, and that personal loyalty will one day get him killed. But you question your actions and see if they are the wisest choice. That is what makes you dangerous. Because you actually have a brain," Clarisse joked. "Percy is strong and brave, but that personal loyalty will make him see red. You saw how he reacted when Annabeth turned to the other side. Jason had told you. He stormed up to Olympus and almost got zapped by Zeus.

Be wise, Frank. It is the advantage you have."

And Clarisse fell silent, letting me mull over the things she had just said. The advice was good advice. No. Brilliant advice. I felt proud knowing that I had something special about me. Sure, I had the blood of Pylos, but nothing that had belonged to _me._ The blood of Pylos was an ancestral lineage, but this belonged to me.

And Clarisse had helped me see it.

"Thank you, Clarisse," I said, but the daughter of the war god had fallen asleep. I smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

I smiled tentatively at Clarisse as I left for Riverdale High. She smiled back at me, before returning to our cabin mates, challenging one of them to a belching contest.

One thing I had forgotten to mention. How did we all pass into the same grade?

Nico was fifteen. Hazel was fourteen. Jason, Piper, Leo and I were all sixteen. Thalia appeared to be fifteen, though she was really a couple years older. She should have been around nineteen by now. Percy was eighteen.

Chiron had given us fake birthdays. Just the year – of course. We were all in the junior year. Leo loved that we were using fake documents. 'Makes me feel like a spy,' he had said.

We had all rolled our eyes.

As we sat there, waiting for Ms. Black to come. Unsurprisingly, she didn't. She was probably still tending to her wounds, waiting to heal before coming at us again. It was a smart move – meaning we could do nothing. A human substitute came in, unaware of the power and monstrosity that sit in that tiny classroom.

Matt came in – along with his usual posse. But no Annabeth. Leo shot me a look.

Percy looked around, but even when the bell rang, no Annabeth.

When the homeroom bell finally dismissed, Percy walked up to Matt.

"Where's Annabeth?" I heard him ask.

Matt shot him a somber look, before giving us a sad look as well, before he exited the classroom. Percy's green eyes were widened, scared even.

Leo watched me, the usual glint lacking in his eyes. He mouthed: _I told you so._

**Dun. Dun. DUUUUUUN.**

**THANK YOU MARTHA FOR ANSWERING CORRECTLY! That means you get to choose the appearance of a minor character - and the name of course, for a future chapter! YAY! since you don't have a private account, just review again or something and tell me the details and stuff.**

**OKAY. I have another question for you guys.**

**So i really liked the nicknames: Metal Detector, Rich Girl, Iron Girl, Golden Girl and Diamond Heart. **

**Whoever gets the next question correct PLEASE help me choose a name from the above.**

**What did Hazel do to earn her full place in the Roman legion?**


	23. Spy Ghosts

(Nico)

Leo passed a look to Frank and Frank looked completely horrified. Something was definitely up. It was pretty obvious they won't tell anyone, so I guess I would have to send some ghosts…

School passed by in a blur and I rushed out, escaping the weird looks my friends gave me and disappearing in a pine tree's shadow.

I was back in the Underworld. Skeleton soldiers and ghosts alike bowed to me as I walked by. I nodded at them, signifying it was alright to stand up again. They continued about their business as I went deeper into the Underworld.

I passed the Fields of Asphodel, the screams of the ghosts in the Field of Punishment faraway. It gets easy to block out. In Asphodel, ghosts walked aimlessly around in the decaying field, trampling the already dying grass. It was like that… for eternity. I shuddered. I would _never_ want to stay there. But at least it was better than the Field of Punishment.

Beckendorf and Silena waved at me, breaking from their kiss to smile at me. I waved back, grinning wildly. Together, they walked along the artificial beach, hands together and returning to their bliss. Lucky them.

In the heart of Elysium was the Isle of the Blest, which is the heaven of Elysium, or the Underworld or even the entire world for that matter. It was the ultimate prize. If you choose to be reborn in Elysium and return to Elysium three times, you get to go to the Isle of the Blest, and party their for the rest of your ghost life.

Finally I reached my father's kingdom, and again, the ghosts and skeletons bowed to me. I walked past swiftly, wanting to get my usual spy ghost. I entered my father's throne room. The ghost was usually around here somewhere…

"Hey Nico," I heard someone say. I whirled around. There she was. Cassidy Lanley.

"Hey Cassie," I waved.

Cassidy Lanley was one of the people who had achieved the Isle of the Blest. She was the daughter of Nike, so it was to be expected. Victory was _always_ on her side. She had chosen to help Hades with his business and is one of the top-of-the-line spies.

Like other people in the Isle of the Blest, her features were not washed out like the other ghosts' were. She looked alive, like me. Though she was a little pale, it was to be expected. I mean, she was dead. Of course, she would be a little paler. She was a lot prettier than other ghosts. Or people for that matter. It was how she got a lot of information out in the real world. She had long, chocolate coloured hair, reaching her waist. It was always let down and never tied up. Her face was almost perfect – except for a little gap between two of her teeth. But it was cute, and that imperfection made her even prettier.

But the most unnerving part about Cassidy was that she had green eyes, eyes that felt like they looked straight into your soul.

"What do you need, Nico?" Cassidy asked.

"Leo and Frank. They know something… about Annabeth. Can you help me find out?" I asked. She nodded, grinning. She brushed her hair back.

I sighed in my head. All the girls I've crushed on was either unavailable or dead. I eyed Cassidy. Yup. Dead.

"How are you and your friends doing? That Ms. Black is pretty mean, huh?" she said nonchalantly.

I wasn't surprised that she knew information I didn't tell her about. Ghosts gossiped – a lot. Probably out of lack of things to do. It's hard to pick up a social life in the Underworld.

You can't call your friend and be like, "Hey, want to go party in Asphodel sometime?"

Besides, Asphodel parties are lame to the O. Isle of the Blest parties were the ones that rocked, but no one but Cassidy and people that lived there of course could go. With the exception of me. I was VIS. Very Important Son.

"Horrible. That one part of Ms. Black is definitely recharging her strength and she could be even more powerful when we fight her again. She was in her weak form when she fought us, and even that was a bit of a challenge," I sighed.

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "Once you're dead for about two hundred years – and have lived for about three hundred, give or take a couple decades – you learn a lot. You learn something called _patience._"

I imitated her eye roll. "But I haven't been reborn three times or been dead since the Victorian era."

Cassidy scoffed. "The Victorian era was a lot of fun. Boys in suits, trying to court you and there was one William Herondale… I believe he is in the Isle of the Blest. Partying it up with Jem Carstairs and Tessa Gray, no doubt." She sighed. "Ah, William. I believe he was a son of Aphrodite. He was always beautiful, and had a way with words. I believe he had charmspeak as well, though he didn't use it well enough. He was always good with weapons. Jem was a son of Apollo… loved his violin and he fought with a cane instead of bows. And Tessa… daughter of Hecate…"

I cut her off before she could go off in _another_ long rant. Ghosts were always like that.

"Aren't you gonna go spy on my friends for me?" I asked.

Cassidy laughed. "Of course I will. There's nothing more fun than knowing secrets. Or watching boys strip and blowing on their necks. They'll turn around and go WHAT? And you'll just be laughing so hard."

I looked at her in horror. "You don't actually do that do you?

"Of course I don't!" Cassidy defended. "Usually…"

I groaned. "How did you even get Isle of the Blest?"

Cassidy grinned. "Daughter of Nike!" I laughed at her and she pouted.

"Only because I like you I am not going to ask my mom to curse you with no victory for the rest of your life," Cassidy said.

"And because you'll need it…" she muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing!" she said, dragging two fingers across her lips and throwing the 'key' behind her shoulder.

I narrowed my eyes. "Well, gotta go spy now," she said, waving. I grabbed a hold of her arm before she could disappear.

"You've heard their plans!" I accused.

Cassidy sighed, nodding in defeat.

"Tell me!" I said, shaking her arm.

"Ow! Just because ghosts are dead doesn't mean they don't have feelings. Well… yeah," Cassidy said, rubbing her arm. I knew I didn't hurt her so I pressed on.

"Tell me!" I repeated.

Cassidy shook her head. "I cannot interfere with the Fates, Nico. You know that. Like everything, victory comes down to one choice and the consequences after."

With that, Cassidy disappeared into mist, leaving to do the task I asked her to do.

I grumbled. "I hate when ghosts do that."

**Short chapter this time. SORRY! it was more of a filler. **

**But this was just more on Cassidy Lanley and stuff. References to the Infernal Devices are also here. CHECK THOSE BOOKS OUT. by Cassandra Clare. It's a prequel series for the Mortal Instruments. **

**next one: ANNABETH. FINALLY THE GOOD STUFF HAPPENS. **

**QUESTION TIME! WOO! i have no REAL good prizes... but I'm happy to announce that the nickname for Hazel is:**

**DIAMOND HEART! AAH. its like one of those sweet nicknames. be prepared for a little fluffy frank and hazel moment. here's a teaser, just for you:**

_**"Diamond Heart. I like it," Frank smiled, brushing his hand on my arm before clasping my hands together with his. My cheeks grew red. **_

_**"Makes me sound like my heart is cold and hard," I said breathlessly. I looked down, shy at our proximity.**_

_**Frank tipped my head up so i could look into his eyes. "Diamonds are beautiful. Just like you," he said, before he leaned down and dropped a kiss onto my lips.**_

**Question for the chapter:**

**What was the date of Hazel's last day in New Orleans?**


	24. Sacrifice (Part 1)

(Annabeth)

I walked back to Riverdale High, happy from my visit to Camp Half-Blood. I really missed that place. Leo's ability to make anybody laugh, Piper and Jason always trying to act normal when they really are thinking dirty thoughts about each other (don't get me started on this one time I found them in Zeus' cabin), Hazel's kindness and Frank's shyness that compliments each other so well, Nico and Thalia arguing, and Percy.

Percy… That name invoked so many different emotions in me. I sighed, unsure of my feelings between Matt and Percy as I opened the front doors to the school.

Where several monsters ambushed me. They grabbed my arms and legs, pinning me down. My natural instincts kicked in.

I wrestled my way out, flipping and turning until one monster released a hold on my right leg.

I kicked the monster holding down my right arm and I drew my knife, slashing at the rest of the monsters that held me down. They disintegrated and I made quick work of the other two monsters.

Clapping was sounded. Ms. Black was leaning against several lockers, watching me with feigned interest and clapping sarcastically.

"Do you think you could have gotten away with it?" she demanded angrily, giving up her fake show of pretending to be impressed.

"What do you mean?" I asked, shocked.

"You," she said, jabbing an angry finger at my direction. She took a step closer menacingly, crouching down as if at any time she was going to pounce – and lunge for my throat. "You went to their camp and hung out with them. You said that you didn't give them away. So, you've been holding information from us, huh?" Ms. Black said, her features growing more and more monster like. I held onto a brave face.

Percy always did tell me I would be amazing at poker.

"We never had a true plan," I declared, but Ms. Black just scoffed.

"But you knew them well enough."

With that, she lunged and before I could dodge, she pinned my arms down and kicked my knife away. I held my strangled yelp in. I struggled in her arms as she dragged me away, to no avail.

I yelled for someone, but Ms. Black didn't even bother to cover my mouth. I knew it. We were alone, far from anybody's help.

Ms. Black tightened her hold on my neck, blocking my wind pipes. I struggled for air, clawing at her hands but they were iron holds against my throat. With one last desperate attempt for air, the heavy waves of darkness swept over me and the last thing I heard was Ms. Black's cackle, taunting me.

But before my brain could completely shut down, a mental image came into my mind.

Percy, just out of the lake, the water droplets clinging to his skin as he ran to me, pulling me into a tight embrace, making myself wet as well. I so desperately wanted it… Wanted to hear his carefree laugh… his strong arms circling my waist… his green eyes sparkling with mischievous… Percy kissing my skin, telling me that he loved me between every one… '_I love you… I love you… I love you…'_ he had said.

I wanted it all. One last time…

When I came to, I was disoriented. The world spun and my head felt like it was splitting apart. I closed my eyes and took several deep breaths. When I opened them, the beady eyes of Ms. Black stared at me, only an inch away. I stifled a scream.

Her eyes were mesmerizing. Terrifying, but those bottomless black eyes held me in a trance. Ms. Black had no pupil.

I couldn't help but think what Athena had told me before.

_Eyes are the windows to the soul._ No pupil… no soul…

I looked at my surroundings once Ms. Black backed up. I was in a room, bare except for several chairs in the corner. It was dimly lit and the only source of light was the naked light bulb in the centre of the room. A chain hung next to it. It was those old-fashioned light bulbs where you pulled the chain for the light bulb to light up.

A dull pain was at my wrists and ankles. I was hung on a cross – one you would find straight out of the times of the Romans. My ankles were, thankfully, not nailed to the wooden cross behind me, but simply tied. My wrists were tied to the cross as well, and I was hanging from it. My wrists were taking my bodies weight.

I was stripped to nothing except a camisole and my underwear. And in Ms. Black's hand was a whip.

"This is barbaric," I spat.

Ms. Black rolled her eyes. "You think I care?"

Matt and two of his goons – as Leo had called them – entered the room, sitting on one of the chairs carelessly tossed to the side.

"Matt!" I yelled, relief evident. But Matt made no move to save me. Ms. Black crackled her whip and I tried not to wince. This is not good.

"You liar. You were helping them all along weren't you. Weren't you?" Ms. Black shouted, lashing out at me. I screamed as her whip made contact with my skin. My blood started to seep through my camisole and I could feel the hot liquid drip down my chest.

Matt winced.

"Tell me what you know," she said, eying me with her black eyes.

I stared straight forward, unwilling to open my mouth. I was a child of Athena. I had more strength than this. I clamped down on my lip, biting it hard.

"Not gonna tell?" Ms. Black said, raising her eyebrow. She grinned evilly and lashed out again. Her whip made contact with my right arm as I screamed, shouting profanities that Percy would have been proud of me saying – which wasn't good really.

He wouldn't be happy now, I thought, eying the state of my bleeding arm. Then I realized. The blood that came out was not red, but a black so dark could have rivaled the midnight sky.

Poison was on the whip and I stifled a scream.

"Tell. Me. Now!" Ms. Black shouted. With every word, she cracked the whip against my skin. I bit my lip, though the tears streamed down my dirty cheeks. _I will not scream. I will not scream. I will not scream._

Percy wouldn't have wanted me to scream.

I tried to stay strong. But I couldn't. The harsh rope was cutting into my wrists and no doubt they were bleeding too. Black blood was dripping from my body and my vision was getting blurry. Ms. Black raised her whip again.

I knew I wasn't going to survive the next hit. I could feel my heart beating faster as I faced my own death. I could feel the poison going into my bloodstream. As soon as it touched my heart, I was a goner.

Or, with one more hit, my body wouldn't be able to take it.

Either way, I was going to die. The most positive option right now was hoping instead of dying, I'll fall into a coma.

Ms. Black yelled and brought her whip down. But it never touched me. Matt stood on the side, holding Ms. Black's hand from coming down.

"Stop," he said, grunting from holding Ms. Black's arm up. But I had been hit enough. My heart pounded faster and faster, until I felt like it was going to explode. Ms. Black looked past Matt's broad shoulder to grin at me.

At my pain.

_You got what you deserved,_ I said bitterly to myself. The world faded from me, and I let the Underworld take me.

**Dun. Dun. DUUUUN. **

**THIS IS ONLY PART ONE GUYS. BUUUT. if you WANT part two...**

**REVIEW! **

**WHEN I GET TO TWENTY REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER - I'LL UPDATE!**


	25. Sacrifice (Part 2)

(Annabeth)

I rubbed my eyes, before I sat up. Someone rushed to my side, propping up my back. "Wise Girl! You alright?"

I turned to see Percy's worried green eyes, staring right at me. My insides turned to jelly.

"Fine… where am I?" I asked, checking my surroundings.

"Camp infirmary. You were here for a day! Don't you remember? Fell off the climbing wall?" Percy said.

"Date?" I asked.

"August 29th," he said.

What. I thought it was… January 15th…

"Are you okay?" Percy asked me worriedly. I smiled at him before nodding.

Maybe those were just nightmares… And I forgot everything once Percy held me in his arms, showering me with kisses.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, Wise Girl," he said, pressing a kiss to my forehead. I grinned before kissing him, wrapping my arms around his neck. Those nightmares were gone. And my Percy was back.

I got up, dizzy at first, but Percy made me get on his back. With my legs wrapped around his waist and my chin resting on his shoulder, we set off for the beach.

Percy said Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, Leo and Nico was joining us. Thalia had come too, since Artemis thought she deserved a vacation with her family. Or us.

I pressed a kiss to Percy's neck and jumped off his back, rushing to Thalia.

"Thalia!" I shouted.

"Annie!" she called and we ran to each other, crushing the other in a hug.

We talked and laughed, occasionally splashing each other with water. It turned into a full-out splash war. It was me and Percy against everybody else. Seven against two. You can guess who won. Yup. We did. Percy made a water fortress out of the lake and we were in it. Every time they splashed against the walls, the walls made out of water would absorb the water and splash them with it.

Jason tried to summon rain, as did Thalia, but the top of the water fortress blocked it out. Frank turned into a dolphin but he couldn't swim through. We had laughed at his attempts.

The game ended when Percy let the water fortress go, splashing our friends with a wave of water.

Suffice to say, having the son of Poseidon on your team had its perks.

The day passed by in a breeze, and soon I was tucked back in my own cabin, falling asleep to the familiar sounds of the wind blowing outside.

No dreams came to me, no nightmares, nothing. It was the first time in a long while my dreams have been peaceful. Immensely grateful the next morning, I slipped on my regular Camp Half-Blood tee and jeans. I was ready for the day.

I was usually an early riser and thanks to my restful sleep, I woke up even earlier. It was only five in the morning, but I got out of the Athena cabin anyways. Maybe the nymphs could whip me up something. Harpies weren't usually awake at this time.

A shadow darted in and out of view in the corner of my eye. Guarded and wary, I walked over quietly before jumping the person that caused the shadow.

Percy let out a strangled yelp underneath me, my dagger at his neck. "You scared me!" I sighed with relief.

"I scared _you?_" Percy asked incredulously before pressing a kiss on my lips. "Let's go!"

I got off him and he took me by my hand. "Go where?"

"Poseidon's palace. He invited us and the rest of us wanted to ditch camp activities, so we're going," he said, pulling me along to the beach.

"No one thought to tell me?" I asked. Percy thought about it, smiled sheepishly and shook his head. I swatted his arm. "Percy!"

Percy winced. "Shh! We're sneaking out remember?"

Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Thalia, Nico and Hazel were already there, waiting for us. Percy ran over, forcing me to run.

"Ready?" he asked excitedly. Thalia rolled his eyes.

"No way it's better than Olympus," Thalia said.

"It is!" Percy shouted. "Well, at least before it remodeled," he quickly saved.

"Nice save," I said sarcastically.

Percy puffed out his chest. "Well, thank you darling." I rolled my eyes. Percy handed out a bead to every one. It glowed blue and green, as if it was part of the ocean waves. The light reflected off of it made it seem like the pearl was moving – or the blue and green were waves.

"Swallow it, but in the water," Percy said, waddling into the waves. He didn't let go of my hand yet, and I was glad. It felt like so long since I had seen Percy, or touched him or talked to him.

Everybody was silent, scared of the harpies that might suddenly appear and swallow us whole.

"Don't worry about the harpies," I said, reading their emotions off their faces. "We've escaped them once, we can do it again."

Percy shot a quick wink at me. The water went up to my hip bones, my jeans soaking through. Maybe I should have changed clothes… but no one else was wearing swim suits or anything of the sort. Neither was Percy, but he could remain dry if he wanted.

I swallowed the pearl in a gulp, then warmth spread through my veins. A sharp pain filled my body quickly and made me arch my back, in the water, fully submerging.

Gills grew in my side, and my feet became one scaly tail. I was not surprised… it felt like déjà vu.

I shook my head. Percy raised his eyebrow but I took his hand, immediately reassuring him. Together we swam into the depths, but the darkness of the water nor the pressure was no problem for me. Must have been the mermaid senses.

The architecture for Poseidon's palace was amazing – and Percy was right. It did rival the beauty of Olympus. Perhaps I could take some ideas from here…

Then I flashed back to something. A building, made entirely out of coral… Coral buildings.

Sure enough, there was a city made entirely out of coral in front of me… How did I know that? I shook off the bad feeling. I forgot everything once I looked into Percy's eyes again. Even under the ocean, I could see his green eyes perfectly.

He smiled and led me, and the rest of our little tourist group, to the inside of the palace.

A guy with Bermuda shorts, a nice tan and black hair – just like Percy's – turned. Mischievous green eyes looked at us – just like Percy's.

I did a short bow. "Lord Poseidon," I said formally.

"No need to add the _lord_ part. Poseidon is already a long name," he smiled, smile lines crinkling on his face.

I smiled at Poseidon, glad for our informal speech.

"Coolest. God. Ever," Leo said behind me. I frowned. That was so familiar…

For a while, we stayed there with Poseidon. He told us about the pranks he played on Zeus and Hades when they were younger gods. He told us that we were great heroes. Then, he told us it was time to go.

"Wait, Annabeth," Poseidon said, extending his arm. I turned around. The rest of my friends did too.

"Something you need, Dad?" Percy asked. Poseidon shook his head.

"You guys go on first. Annabeth will be just a minute. I'll send her back to camp myself."

Percy looked wary, but he figured I was in good hands. "Let's go, guys," he said, pushing people to the door. Thalia shot me a look, but I shrugged.

Once everybody exited, Poseidon waved his hand and a coral chair appeared. He gestured for me to sit and I sat down, folding my hands in my lap and crossing my ankles – well. I would if I could. My mermaid tail doesn't allow me to though.

"Annabeth, you must wake up," Poseidon said, smiles dropping and worry covering his face. "You must wake up, Annabeth. Or else, you shall succumb to this dream forever. Wake up!" Poseidon said, fear in his eyes.

"What? Lord Poseidon, as you can see I am very much awake…" I started, but Poseidon threw his hands up in exasperation.

"You are a smart one, Annabeth. You are in a dream! Wake up, or else you'll stay in this dream forever. No Underworld, no living, you'll be stuck like this, your mind cursed to wander in a dream. Everyday, your heart will get heavier and heavier, feeling like you are missing something. This is the first and last warning I can give you. I can do nothing else," Poseidon said, before disappearing into nothing.

A dream… Was this a dream? I swam out of the castle, shooting upwards towards the distant glow of the sun.

Percy was waiting on the beach. Everybody else was gone. My mermaid tail disappeared once my head went above the water. I swam the last few metres to the beach, standing up and walking over to Percy.

With a wave of Percy's hand, I was dry again. "Thanks," I said, eying my clothes.

"What did Poseidon talk to you about?" Percy asked.

"Nothing much. Anyways, what are we doing now?" I asked.

Percy narrowed his eyes. "You're switching topics. What's going on?"

_A dream…_ This Percy wasn't my Percy. Merely a figment of my imagination.

I stood abruptly. Percy watched me, a puzzled look in his eyes. He stood up next to me, brushing off the sand on his butt and legs.

"What's wrong?" he asked, placing his hands on my shoulders. His simple touch brought me shivers. I shook my head and Percy sighed, holding my head in his hands.

"I love you Annabeth Chase. No matter what happens," he said earnestly. Tears sprung to my eyes. He was my imagination…

"Really?" I asked, looking up into his eyes.

"Really." He swept me into a kiss, and momentarily I forgot everything again. Everything but Percy.

But this wasn't _my_ Percy. I could be trapped here forever.

Part of me thought, _well whatever. I have Percy now, it's all I need._

But another part of me told me that I should go. Do my duty. _I'll be waiting for you, Wise Girl. Always._

That part of me sounded like Percy. That's what Percy would want me to do.

I made my decision quickly and pushed the Percy kissing me away. He looked at me, hurt and confusion on his face.

"I have to go… I'm sorry," I said, a tear leaking.

"What? Annabeth… don't leave me," he said, holding out his hand and clasping mine in his.

I shook my head, sliding my hand out of his grip. _I love you, Percy. And I'm coming back for you. No matter how much it hurts._

I ran away, kicking sand up in my haste. Where can I wake? I thought carefully. Where did I fall asleep… Riverdale!

I whistled and Blackjack came to view. Since Percy and I started dating, Blackjack allowed me to be his rider too. I vaulted onto his back and dug my bare heels into his side. Blackjack took off into the air and neighed.

"We're going to Riverdale High."

He dropped me off and I waved him goodbye before dashing into the school.

Ms. Black was in front of me. "Well, well. So you've figured it out," she sneered. "You're lucky Poseidon cast a protection spell over you. But wouldn't you want to stay with Percy?" she said.

"You're abandoning him, Annabeth. You're leaving your own boyfriend for who? Matt?" she said. "Just stay here… be with the boyfriend you love. Live happily forever. Why not? That is the rational choice."

I snarled and Ms. Black backed up. "It maybe rational, but love is irrational. I don't care what you do. Let me out of this dream!" I shouted. "You are a fool if you think I will stay here while Percy is out there, risking his life, without me." I slapped the Ms. Black in my dream, and surprisingly, my hand made contact. Ms. Black touched her face, mouth dropped into an O before she sneered.

"You won't live for long. I want you to see when you go back, right when they need you the most, or in the most crucial moment, you will fall. Your blood will turn into fire, burning your veins and slowly the poison will go to your heart. Know this Annabeth. Stay here, and I will feed your body the antidote so you can live here forever in peace. Go back? The antidote goes down a sewer," Ms. Black cackled before disappearing.

I quickly ran to the lockers where the lair was and uttered a few Greek words. It opened immediately and I ran down the stairs as quickly as possible. Into the headquarters I ran, into a little back room. I winced as I saw the cross. It was the room I was in before, where I was tortured. I knew there was a hidden room behind the cross. I shoved the barbaric piece of wood away, revealing a door. I ran in and my body was there.

I gasped. My skin was a sickly white, almost gray. My blond hair was matted against my face. Blood was spread on the cot where I lied. I was angry.

I touched my almost-dead body on the cot, and immediately blackness overwhelmed me. I screamed as pain flashed through my body, but no one could hear me. Finally, I opened my eyes, to see Matt, hovering over me.

"You're okay!" he yelled. I shoved the blankets off me. My muscles protested, whining.

"We fixed you up as best as we could… You've been lying there for a week, Annabeth," he said. I gaped. Fine. Whatever.

"I have to go," I said, running out the door.

"You aren't healed yet!" I heard Matt yell behind me. Yeah, like I didn't know that.

I didn't care if I died. I could already feel the poison in my veins. It sickened me. But I knew where I was headed. Back to camp. Back to my home. Back to the comfort of the strong arms that held me so many times before. Back to Percy.

That's where I was headed.

Back to Percy, to make the last sacrifice.

**Guys. We made it. YAY! Anyways. You know how I usually place my chapters as: Percy, Jason, Leo, Frank, Nico, Annabeth, Piper, Thalia, Hazel. BUTT.**

**who would really want Piper as the next perspective?**

**I'm thinking either Percy... or Percy...**

**but then again, my judgement isn't THAT amazing. SO. who do you want for the next perspective? TELL ME GUYS! TEEELL ME! **

**Choose from: Percy, Jason, Leo, Frank, Nico, Piper, Thalia or Hazel.**


	26. Personal Loyalty

(Percy)

There was an unsettling feeling in my chest. It was like that time when Annabeth had to undergo the Mark of Athena by herself. Or that time when Kronos had risen.

A cold feeling, chilling me to my bone. It felt like someone had died. I didn't dare ask Nico if Annabeth had died though. What if…

What if he told me yes?

It's been a week since I last saw her. Maybe she caught the flu. Maybe she went to the Parthenon in Greece for an impromptu trip?

Doubtful.

I paced around in my cabin, my friends sitting on the bunks watching me as I walked back and forth and back and forth.

"Will you cut that out, Percy? I'm going to have whiplash from watching you," Thalia said, pressing her fingers to her temples.

Just then, Will Solace bursted into the cabin. All eight of us stared at him, raising an eyebrow. "It's… Annabeth. She's by Peleus. You have to come," Will said, huffing. I immediately ran to the door, almost knocking Will down in my haste. I sprinted past the cabins, through the pavilion, running to my Wise Girl.

There she stood, her blond hair a rat's nest, clothes disheveled and without a care in the world. Just the way I loved her. I ran to her, calling her name. She turned to face me and I stifled a yell.

Her arms were bandaged. Her neck was too. The shorts she was wearing didn't cover her bandaged legs. I bet her torso and chest was covered with bandages too. Blood leaked through, the red contrasting with the white.

Her usually athletic tan was a sickly white. I wanted to run to her, sweep her into a hug and demand someone to heal her. But I couldn't. Not when her heart still belonged to Matt.

"Annabeth…" I stammered.

"We need to talk. Now," Annabeth said, the usual determined look on her face. Sweat beaded on her forehead. I knew she wouldn't accept me carrying her. I whistled loudly and Blackjack swooped out from the sky, landing right beside me. Guido was right behind him, legs galloping in the air.

_Hey there, boss_, Blackjack said.

"Hey buddy. Can you carry Annabeth to the Big House for me?" I asked.

_Of course. But do I get extra sugar cubes? _Blackjack took a look at my face. _Oh. Not the time. Alright. _

Blackjack trotted to Annabeth, nuzzling at her side. Annabeth tried to get on, but she couldn't, without wincing.

Annabeth huffed, frustrated with herself and I jogged over. With my help, she got on, and Blackjack flew off. Normally, I would ride Blackjack, but Blackjack was better at carrying unconscious demigods. (All from practice. Don't ask.)

I hopped onto Guido and we flew off, arriving at the Big House in merely seconds. Annabeth was now sweating insanely, skin as white as Hades' skin – the colour of milk.

Thalia and the rest of them were right behind us, not as quick as the pegasi. "Thalia, go get Chiron," I said, gritting my teeth, brushing Annabeth's blond hair back from her face.

Thalia gasped once she saw Annabeth. "I'm staying here!" Thalia said, rushing to Annabeth's side.

I looked at Thalia with hooded eyes. "Thalia. Go get Chiron," I said, voice low. I didn't know what my face looked like. But my teeth were gritted, eyes narrowed and features angry. Thalia took a step back.

"Look, Percy…" she said gently.

"Thalia! Please! Just go get Chiron!" I roared. Thalia turned and ran into the Big House. All was silent except for Annabeth's heavy breathing.

Annabeth coughed. Worried, I lifted her off Blackjack and gently set her down on the Big House porch. "Percy…" Annabeth choked out.

"Yeah?" I asked, trying my best to keep her comfortable. I had no idea what to do except feed her ambrosia I always kept in my pocket. She ate one of the squares and eyed me, gray eyes determined.

"Ms. Black…" she coughed loudly, chest heaving. _Where the heck was Thalia? _"I know her plans… overheard her talking…" she coughed again, blood trickling down her mouth. I swore loudly and fed her more ambrosia. It was as much as I could risk, but Annabeth didn't look any better. My friends all crowded around her, as worried as I was.

"Don't talk. Save your energy," I begged, trying to wipe her blood with my sleeve.

"Blackmail you… save me or kill her… Kill her… You must…" with that, Annabeth's gray eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted in my arms.

At least I hope she fainted and not... "Annabeth!" I yelled, shaking her. Just then, Chiron clip-clopped onto the porch, leaning down to check Annabeth's pulse.

"Body has retreated into a coma. We must put her into the infirmary. Now!" Chiron ordered.

Chiron scooped Annabeth up and galloped to the infirmary, leaving us in the dust. I swung my leg over an anxious Blackjack and we followed Chiron to the infirmary. Hazel had hopped onto Guido and the rest of them followed nervously.

Chiron was already opening his medicine pouch, occasionally force-feeding Annabeth some of his concoctions. He turned and placed his hand on her burning forehead.

"Percy, water. Now," Chiron said, holding out a glass. I focused on the glass cup. _But it was so hard to summon fresh water._ Annabeth couldn't drink sea water. I narrowed my eyes, staring at the cup for all I was worth. With a familiar tug in my gut, the cup filled to the brim with clear fresh water. I sighed with relief as Chiron gently poured it into her mouth.

"This is something even I cannot heal. I have not seen this poison in so long that I have forgotten. I'm so sorry. All I can do is prolong her passing. I cannot even save… someone who is like a daughter to me. I am a failure. I am so sorry," and with that the centaur clip-clopped out of the infirmary, head low and tail limp.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to point a finger at everybody and demand them to save Annabeth. But I couldn't. I wasn't mad at them. I was mad at the demon who had done this to her. _Ms. Black._

"I'm going to cut off her limbs one by one, feed them to Mrs. O'Leary, and have her watch! I'm going to make that demon pay! She's going to die!" I screamed, angry.

"Percy, there's nothing you can do! Even if you kill Ms. Black, Annabeth will still…" Hazel choked on her words. I sank down onto my knees, burying my head in my hands.

Thalia kneeled next to me, next to Annabeth's cot that was leaking her blood. She placed an arm around me, resting her cheek on my shoulder. My shirt became damp with her tears and mine.

"Let's not focus on that right now," Piper said firmly. Her voice shook a bit, though she stood firm. "What did Annabeth say? She was mumbling something to you, but I couldn't hear her. I know it was important."

"I don't remember," I cried, disappointed with myself. Those last words of Annabeth… they were war strategies no doubt, but her plans were to waste.

"You know this, Percy," Piper urged.

"I think she said something about an antidote," Jason said helpfully.

_An antidote. I can save her. _Hope blossomed in my chest.

"Yeah, bud. But she also said save me or kill her. Then she kept saying kill her. And something about blackmail. No doubt Ms. Black is going to use the antidote against Percy…." Leo stopped. "What Annabeth meant was to save her or to kill Ms. Black and Annabeth wants us to kill her. "Leo had no mischievous smile on his Latino elf features now. He was grim and serious, something I didn't like.

"Percy, what do you want to do?" Nico asked.

_Personal loyalty will be your downfall._ The words echoed in my head. Annabeth or the world…

I know the stakes weren't the world right now. But Ms. Black will keep hurting a lot of people. Her Mist was already so strong and she could easily destroy thousands of people. She had the power of a weaker Olympian god – (cough, cough Ares.)

Annabeth would want me to choose Ms. Black. It was easy to defeat her now. She was weak and we could simply charge into there and slaughter her. But not only did she have the antidote to save Annabeth's life, but she also had the love potion antidote. I knew Annabeth loved me. Without a doubt. But I also knew, there was going to be an empty feeling without Matt by her side. And you can't have two.

Could I kill three birds with one stone? Kill Ms. Black _and_ get the two potions? Or just two – save Annabeth's life and kill Ms. Black.

I had one chance left and I had to make it count. I did not see Ms. Black as an easy opponent. We needed something strong to destroy her essence. But that was what Nico was for. Our plan was to get her weak and Nico had some sort of evil jar that will capture her essence. We'll spit in the jar that contains her, then throw it into Tartarus.

Annabeth would want me to do that. But the feeling of dread was so intense in my gut…

I didn't want to lose my Wise Girl. But if we were in switched positions, Annabeth would go for Ms. Black simply because it was the right thing to do.

"We're going to slaughter that demon witch. And I'm going to add extra spit to spit into her jar – for Annabeth," I said.

**Guys. I'm so sorry I didn't update in several days. But I had a good excuse. I was sick. Not just a bad fever sick. But barfing, puking, stomach, EUGH. but it was JUST that guys. and this overall tiredness. BUT. IT'S UP NOW! AAAHAHAHAHA YEAH.**

**AND... 23 review for this chapter? PWEEEASE?**

**UPDATE!**

**GUYS GUYS GUYS.**

**I ACTUALLY FINISHED WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER. AND IT HAS FLUFF. IT IS EMOTIONAL. IT IS AS GOOD AS A HOT, SPANKIN, MOTHER WAR SHIP! **

**AAH. SO COOOME ON. 23 REVIEWS! WE CAN DO IT! PLEASE? FOR THE NEXT AWESOME CHAPTER? DYING TO GET IT OUT!**


	27. Dreams

**Okay. So I couldn't wait because this chapter was simply SO AWESOME. I'm disappointed I didn't reach 23... but what are you going to do? My story isn't THAT good XD.**

**PREPARE FOR HOTNESS AND AMAZINGINESS. HAVE 911 DIALED JUST IN CASE YOU FAINT OF THE SWEETNEESSS! AAAH.**

(Piper)

I sat down on the porch alone, burying my head in my hands. What was I? Useless. This just goes on another part of my Top Ten Things Piper is Useless In list.

I had given barely any suggestions. I barely fought. I was a good for nothing Aphrodite girl with hot shot friends that carried the whole thing.

Jason sat down beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. Lightly, he kissed my hair, trying to dissolve my bad mood. It worked. Fractionally.

"It's not your fault, Pipes," Jason said, resting his cheek on my head.

"Don't give me that crap, Jason," I said, angry now and standing up. "It _is_. I've done nothing! Maybe I could have stopped that love potion, but I never tried! I could have been more helpful with fighting, but I suck. And now what? Annabeth is going to die? I don't have healing powers like Chiron or the Apollo cabin," I huffed.

Jason was calm in the face of my anger. "Neither do we," he said, pulling me onto his lap.

"Yeah? But I could have been more helpful with other stuff!" I said, crossing my arms unhappily.

Jason sighed, pecking my lips. "You've done a lot, Piper."

I stood up again. "I haven't…" A crazy idea popped into my head. I just prayed to my mom it would work.

"But I know what I can do."

I whistled loudly, as loud as I could – one that would send all taxi drivers to Camp Half Blood in a matter of minutes – and Porkpie came flying out of the sky.

I found out that pegasi loved me. Daughter of Aphrodite has its perks. Usually. Sometimes. Rarely.

I swung a leg over Porkpie. "We need to get to Olympus. Now."

Before Jason could stop me, or even worse – ask me what I was about to do – I was off, flying into the sky. Porkpie was a fancy flier. He loved twirling in the air. How I didn't barf every time I went on him was a miracle and wonder for me.

Porkpie swooped through the sky, doing a three-sixty in the air. Finally we made it to Olympus – my stomach intact.

I got off Porkpie dizzily, thanking the horse. "I'll tell Percy to get you extra sugar cubes," I smiled. With a happy nod, Porkpie flew away, leaving me on the walkway to Olympus.

I passed the nine muses, minor gods and quaint little houses, entering the palace which Annabeth, my dear friend that was close to death, had redesigned. Taking a deep breath, I walked inside, marvelling at the marble arches, the thousands of statues and the salad bar.

Surprisingly to me, all twelve Olympians and Hades were already sitting there, as if they were waiting for me.

"My daughter," Aphrodite smiled. I gave a short curtsy, directed to the gods in the room and straightened.

"I have a request," I said formally.

"What is it?" Zeus asked impatiently.

"I wish to weave the dreams of Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, and Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, together."

Collective gasps were heard around the room.

"Why?" Athena said shakily. "Annabeth is _not_ my daughter."

I eyed the wisdom goddess. "You are wise, my lady. You know that Annabeth was just manipulated. She is on our side now and has suffered for it. It is proof enough. She is _dying_ for it. Is that not enough for you?" I said, voice escalating with each word.

The goddess buried her head in her hands, shoulders shaking. "What have I done?" she said repeatedly. Surprisingly, it was Lord Poseidon that came to her throne, patting her awkwardly on the shoulder.

"We'll do it, Piper," Poseidon sighed. "Before my son has his heart broken completely."

"But, brother," Zeus interrupted. "The work for that is –"

"Doable. Hypnos will do it. Zeus, this is my son," Poseidon said, shooting a sad look to his younger brother. With a grunt, Zeus nodded.

"Send for Hypnos," Zeus declared and Hermes snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"Thank you," I said gratefully.

"My girl, you do not seem happy at our generosity," Aphrodite mused. _Generosity. _It sounded like she was doing me a huge favour and she was talking down to me. Which she was of course, though I didn't like my mom's tone.

"A lot of children of Aphrodite get called useless. Vain. Pigheaded. They say it is inherited by our mother," I said. Aphrodite frowned.

"But I do not wish to become so. Not every child of Aphrodite is like that. Silena Beauregard was strong. I wish to be too. I have felt useless for half of the quests I've been on. My "gift" felt like a farce. It felt like I was tricking people with beauty and not using real wits and strength to win a fight. In the beginning, I hated being your daughter. People suddenly put a tag on me saying this girl is as vain as the rest. I was judged because of my siblings and mother. I did not like it," I said, staring at each Olympian in the eye.

"But now, I'm going to work harder to prove myself. I can start with this, a request. I want to do something, instead of sitting idly, improving my makeup and charming people into doing things. I don't want to be Drew. If my gift truly has to be charmspeak, then I'm going to work harder at it, but not only that, I want to improve my fighting skills. When we did the switch, and I had switched with Thalia, I loved it. I loved feeling so strong. That spear and shield made me feel empowered."

Everybody was leaning on the edge of their thrones, listening to every syllable I said. I sighed in my head. Charmspeak.

"Percy and Annabeth had carried me for so much of this process. This process to become stronger. They made me stronger. And now, to see them like this, it is horrible. I never thought people so strong could be broken down. To see them like this does not feel right. The last thing I could do for them is this. I wish I could do more – like turn back time and make things right. Do something about that love potion, but I can't. It is already etched into the past. This is my one and only request. Please."

Aphrodite gave me a proud smile and Artemis gave me a grudging one.

"I do not like children of Aphrodite, but you Piper, are one of the ones I respect," Artemis stated.

Apollo was sitting on his throne, mulling something over in his head and staying uncharacteristically quiet. Hermes had returned, nodding happily at his success. With a grateful smile to all the gods, I gave another wolf-whistle, sending Porkpie into the throne room. Porkpie bowed, lowering his head and I vaulted onto him.

"Thank you," I said and Porkpie and I flew off.

Next step: Percy Jackson must sleep.

Percy hadn't slept for the past thirty-six hours, sitting at Annabeth's side with bloodshot eyes, messy hair and an altogether disheveled appearance.

He was still there, rubbing his eyes at Annabeth's bedside when I walked in.

"Percy, you have to sleep," Grover insisted at his side. Grover had taken a rest from his lord of the Wild position to come check on Percy. Percy shook his head. Grover turned at the sound of me coming in and I nodded, signaling to him: _I got this._ He shot me a grateful smile and his furry hindquarters and cloven hooves clip-clopped out of the infirmary.

"Percy, you have to sleep," I repeated, but it seemed like my words went into one of his ears then out the other.

"Percy Jackson, get onto the other cot," I commanded, hating that I had to use charmspeak. With a glazed look in his eyes, Percy stood up and robotically walked to another infirmary cot. "Close your eyes and sleep. Sleep," I said forcefully.

Percy immediately closed his eyes and started snoring. In his sleep, he looked so peaceful and calm – something he was definitely not in the waking life.

I smiled to myself, happy at my success. All they had to do was talk now. Everything else was set.

* * *

_Where was I?_ Percy thought. Percy had stepped into a garden, one that Demeter would have been jealous of if it were not hers. Lush green grass grew up to your waste, swaying with the cool breeze. Wildflowers were scattered everywhere and clumps of poplar trees gave shade from the sun. The sky was a clear blue and a pond sat in the middle of the clearing.

And a girl sat on a rock, right in the middle of that pond. A girl with curly blond hair and an orange T-shirt. Annabeth.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted. Percy ran to the pond, commanding the water to bring him forward. The water surrounded Percy and he appeared seconds later next to Annabeth.

She eyed me with surprise. "Percy? Is… this real?" she asked, wondering. _How was he here? In my dream?_ "You're in my dream… Hypnos." He was the only answer. He must have weaved the dreams together, but why? Why didn't matter now. Annabeth had a chance to talk to Percy. To warn him. And to say goodbye.

Percy hugged Annabeth tightly, showering her with kisses. "I love you, I love you, I love you…" he said in between kisses.

"Don't leave me, Wise Girl," he cried, putting his head into Annabeth's lap. "I've lost you enough." Annabeth ran her fingers through his dark hair.

"Seaweed Brain," she sighed, pressing a kiss to his temple. "You have to listen. Ms. Black has the antidote and you can't…" Percy cut her off.

"Can't trade that for her death. I know. I'm going to kill her. No matter how much it hurts. I'll add extra spit into the jar we're gonna hold her in – just for you," Percy joked half-heartedly.

A tear slipped from Annabeth's eye, landing in Percy's hair. "This is it. Oh my gods, this is it. I'm actually dying," Annabeth cried. She shook her head. "I don't want to die, but I will. I have to. I deserve it," she said, steeling her resolve.

Percy shook his head in her lap. "You don't, Wise Girl. You never did. But this world sucks… And you remember what I said, right?"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, a puzzled expression on her features. Percy stared into her gray eyes, focusing on them.

"I'm following you everywhere. I followed you into Tartarus. I followed your lead every time you had a plan. I'll follow you into Elysium. I promise," Percy said, determined. Annabeth shook her head.

"No, no, no, no!" Annabeth cried. "The whole point of me dying is so that you would _live! _You idiot! You Seaweed Brain! Don't you dare die! Or I'll kill you!" Percy shot her a wry smile. Right. She couldn't kill him if he died. And she sure as Hades couldn't kill him if she did. Annabeth kissed Percy, hard as she could, pouring everything she felt.

"Don't you understand, you dolt?" Annabeth said, brushing Percy's hair back. "You can't die…" she said sadly.

"You can't stop me, Annabeth. But no more on that now," Percy said, before Annabeth could interrupt. "Let's just explore now. Take a walk. No more dying."

But it was only temporary. With every kiss they shared through the dream, they knew their time was limited.

Finally, Percy turned to face Annabeth as the sun set in the distance, casting a golden glow over everything.

"Annabeth Chase," Percy said, an intense look in his green eyes. He got down to one knee and Annabeth's eyes widened. "Will you marry me?"

Annabeth gasped. "This is a dream, Percy! It's not real," she said.

"I don't care." Annabeth's gray eyes filled with tears. She nodded and Percy swooped her up into his arms, kissing her and his tears mixed with hers. Tears of longing, sadness and happiness all mixed.

"How though? Like I said, this is a dream," Annabeth said. Percy smirked. With a snap of his fingers, they were in a wedding hall, Percy looking dashing in a suit and Annabeth glorious in a white wedding dress.

It accented her curves, bringing out her figure. Annabeth blushed at the low neckline. "Percy!" she shouted, angry at the embarrassing low plunge of the lacy neckline. Annabeth closed her eyes and she was now wearing a traditional gown, just as tight as the previous, though the skirt blossomed out, flowing and beautiful. The material was an almost see-through like substance, opaque enough to let Percy's mind do the rest of the imagining. It had a corset top – strapless and classic.

Percy smiled, satisfied. "Do you, Annabeth Chase," Percy boomed, "accept Percy Jackson as your lawfully wedded husband? Through anything, sickness to death or whatever, you will stay together?" Percy asked.

"I do," Annabeth smiled.

"The list was too long to say. I mean, for demigods it could be a lot of things. Like god zapping or poisonous Hydra," Percy smiled.

"Do you, Perseus Jackson, take Annabeth Chase as your lawfully wedded wife through anything, sickness to death or whatever. And that you will stay together through all of it?" Annabeth asked, smiling as she said _whatever._

"I do," Percy said victoriously.

Percy leaned closer until their foreheads touched. "You may now kiss the bride," he whispered and smashed his lips onto Annabeth, tangling his fingers in her long golden locks and ripping out the veil from her hair. Annabeth wrapped her arms around Percy's neck, pulling him even closer.

They broke apart, smiling. Percy held Annabeth's hands, clasping them together with his.

"I love you, Wise Girl."

"I love you, Seaweed Brain."

Then Percy's form started to flicker.

"No…" Annabeth said, eyes widening.

"Don't leave me," Percy cried, kissing Annabeth one last time, desperately holding on to her hands.

"No…" Annabeth repeated, gray eyes staring in horror as Percy flickered… and flickered… and disappeared, the same look in his green eyes. Smiling at Annabeth, though tears were falling from his eyes. He looked satisfied, though he wanted more.

"No!" Annabeth screamed, falling to the ground in her dress. "No!" she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. Percy was gone. A hole threatened to tear Annabeth apart in her heart. "No!" she repeated. "Percy come back! Percy!" she cried.

Annabeth clutched her hair in her hands, crying harder and harder. "Come back to me… I didn't say goodbye! I didn't say goodbye…"

**Guys. Can we PLEASE get to two hundred? It's like staring me right in the face. 19... COME OOON! **

**ALSO. FAVOURITE THIS STORY! AND ME! AND IN A COUPLE OF DAYS**

**LEO VALDEZ and the DAUGHTER OF HERA SHALL BE RELEASED! AAAH. COUNT ON IT GUYS. MARCH 1. 2013. THE COUNT DOWN BEGINS!**


	28. Explanation

(Thalia)

I shook Percy's shoulder, trying to get him to wake up. "Percy, Percy!" I whispered, letting a little electricity into my fingertips.

Percy woke up with a howl: "Ow!" he yelled. I clamped a hand over his mouth so his cry of pain was muffled.

I was greeted with hostile eyes. "Why did you have to wake me up?" he said. With a shock, I realized his cheeks were all wet and pillow stained with blotches.

"We have to talk. Group meeting," I told him, shoving him out of the infirmary cot. He landed on the floor with an ungraceful _thump._ I was trying to keep the other people in here asleep – since it was three in the morning – so when Percy hit the ground with a thud, I winced.

"Keep it down. It's three A.M," I whispered to him. The only source of light was the lamp next to the cots and they grew infuriatingly dim when night came. I could only imagine Percy's hostile face, but I ignored his cold stare at my back and snuck out of the infirmary, Percy right behind me.

We crept into the Zeus cabin, where it was brightly illuminated and I had to blink several times to get used to the brightness.

Piper and Jason were sitting on one bunk, Leo and Nico on another – Leo fiddling with something in his hands and Nico looking bored as he scratched something into the walls. Frank and Hazel were on another, quietly whispering but looking up when Percy and I came in.

It only left one other bunk to sit on – the top bunk – where I usually slept, before I became a Hunter, at least.

I climbed up to the top, leaning against the wall and propping my feet up on the rail on the side to keep campers from falling out of their bunks. Percy crawled in beside me.

"Let this meeting begin," I said, with a wave of my hand.

Silence.

"So you woke me up. For a meeting without Chiron _and_ without anything planned," Percy said.

Piper shot a wink at Percy. "But you were having a good dream."

"I got married."

Piper's jaw dropped. _What the heck was going on._

_Later_, Percy mouthed to her. Piper nodded, snuggling back into Jason's side. Jason pressed a kiss to her forehead and wrapped his arm around her.

"Nico has the jar. But the date. When do we go?" I asked.

"A week. I need to fill up the jar with more power," Nico said. "Right now, it's enough to trap a minor god for twenty-four hours. But a major god? Definitely not. My dad still needs to teach us how to use it. Because I have no idea what to do."

Percy nodded next to me. "Also… how do we fight someone that we can't see?" Percy asked.

None of us had a response. "Is there a way that we can? Magic?" Piper suggested.

"Not that I've heard of," Hazel replied. "Maybe Hecate or a sorceress could have some spell for it, but doubtful."

I sighed. It was a huge disadvantage to not see your opponent. Frank rubbed his temples, sighing.

"Jason and Piper, can you go to Olympus and check out for Hecate and stuff. I know it's only three but the gods rarely sleep," I commanded. Percy was too dazed from his dream – and I planned to figure it out. Besides, the gods don't need the rest. Rarely, after a long battle, maybe. But we've been doing all the battles for them.

"Nico and Hazel," I said. They jerked their heads to face me. "Go to the school and see if you can find anything. Dig anything out. Their battle plans or secrets or something."

"Can't I…" Frank started. I glared at him. He winced.

"Unless you have mini helms of darkness and can sneak through the shadows… no."

Hades had given his children mini helms of darkness. It was completely unfair, but whatever. Good for us, bad for monsters. It was nowhere near as powerful as his own, but it was more powerful than Annabeth's Yankees cap.

"Leo, see if you can make anything helpful. We'll need all the special weapons and powers we can get," I decided.

Leo gave me one of his devilish grins. "My name's not Leo, Thalia. Get it right," he said.

I glared at him but Leo just winked. "Come on. You know you want to say it!" Leo urged.

I sighed. "Go make something helpful, Captain Leo of Hotness and Demigodishness."

Leo pumped his fist in the air. "Yeah!"

"I wasn't done Leo," I scoffed before giving him one of my own devil smiles. "…and stupidity… and insanity… and hyperactivity and a bunch of other bad things," I smiled.

Leo shrugged. "Better than the other things you called me." We cracked up.

"Frank…" I started. But I stopped. I had nothing I could truly get him to do. I tried to get something off the top of my head.

"Wait, Nico. Think you can go alone?" I asked. Hazel shot me a worried look.

Nico scoffed. "I went to Tartarus alone. I think I can handle some lair. I wanted to go alone in the first place," he said, shooting Hazel an apologetic look.

"Hazel, make sure you keep working on your archery. The blessing of the twin archers won't come to you _every _time," I laughed. Hazel smiled at me, knowing what I was doing.

"Frank go with her. She'll need your help," I said. Frank gave me a grateful look.

"Wait. What are you going to do?" Piper asked.

"Grill answers out of Kelp Head," I said, glaring at Percy. He still looked dazed, as if he had just woken from a dream.

My friends shuffled out of the cabin, all wondering what was going on. Piper just shot me a knowing look before leaving, Jason's arm around her waist.

I shut the door behind them and glared at Percy, who still sat on the top bunk. Putting my hands on my hips, I eyed him.

I was in the body of a fifteen year old, though I was actually almost twenty. It felt weird to stare at my friend with superiority when he was physically several years older.

But whatever. I've had practice doing it with other people anyways.

"Spill," I said simply.

Percy shot me a wry grin. "Are we in, like, eighth grade again? Like, totally?" Percy said, imitating a girly voice. I rolled my eyes and sat in the bunk opposite of him so we were at eye level.

"What happened?" I asked, voice taking a more insistent tone.

"I had a dream… And I think Piper was the one who did this. She asked Hypnos – or someone to ask Hypnos – to weave the dreams of Annabeth and I together…"

In the end, I had tear streaks on my cheeks. I hastily wiped at them, but more replaced them.

"This is why I gave up boys," I joked, though my voice was still down. _Annabeth…_

Romantic, but stupid. That was how Percy worked. He was the only one that would get married at a time like this.

"We have to ask Hera if it counts!" I realized, though I didn't want to go to Hera, my curiosity to know if my best friends' wedding had counted was even bigger than my dislike of Hera. (And it was pretty big.)

"Now?" Percy asked in disbelief.

"Yeah!" I said, pumping my fist in the air. "Wait. Go back to sleep for a bit, then wake up and tell me. I'll be here, sharpening my weapons or something."

"I don't think I can go back to sleep…" Percy said. That's when I climbed over to his bunk and knocked him out.

With a sharp yell, Percy drifted off into sleep. I grinned.

My time was spent watching Percy to see if he had those movie types of smiles. Like when you were sleeping and you subtly smiled in your sleep because you were having a good dream.

But Percy's face was blank and I just focused on sharpening my hunting daggers.

I started to doze off when Percy gave his first reaction. His eyebrows were scrunched together, and face stressed.

He started to shake, muttering, "No…" in his sleep.

"Percy, wake up," I told him, shaking his arm.

Percy shook more, speaking louder. "Annabeth, where are you?!" he muttered. My jaw dropped. This could not be happening.

I shook him, more insistent. "Percy, wake up!" I screamed at my sleeping friend, but he wouldn't listen.

Just as loud, he yelled, "Annabeth? Where are you?"

Percy's eyelids flew open, sitting up so fast that I almost fell over watching him.

"You talk – no. You yell in your sleep. What do you mean where's Annabeth?" I said, a dangerous tone in my voice. Percy eyed me worriedly.

"We have to check on her. Now!" he yelled. I jumped down the bunk, hitting the ground a few feet below easily, with a light thud. It was already eight and campers were already out.

"Chiron!" I screamed.

Will Solace walked by and I grabbed his arm. He turned to look at me, rearing back at my face – probably because it had the look of a madman.

"Go get me Chiron, and bring him to the infirmary," I said, using the same dangerous tone I had used before with Percy.

I pushed him in the direction of the Big House, and turned to run to the infirmary, Percy right at my heels.

I ran straight through the doors and to my friend's cot. I stifled a scream. Her face was white – clear of blood. I put two fingers to her neck. No pulse. That's when I screamed. I sank to my knees and held her hand from the floor. Ice cold. How long has she been dead?

Tears stained the floor as Percy and I stared at Annabeth's seemingly dead face. Even in death, her face was not peaceful. It looked worried and stressed as if she had died…

As if she had died in pain.

**GASP. Do not fret, my friends. There is hope for Annabeth yet. **

**But... it is grim for her. **

**ANYWAYS. WE ARE SO CLOSE TO TWO HUNDRED. OMA OMA OMA. CAN WE MAKE IT?**

**FAV THIS STORY! FAV ME! FOLLOW THIS STORY! FOLLOW ME!**

**Tomorrow. Leo Valdez and the Daughter of Hera shall COME OUT! YEEEEESS. FINALLY Leo gets his girl... maybe. I'm having trouble deciding that. But whatever. GOOO WITH THE FLOOOWW.**

**What comes shall come.**

**Including Annabeth's death.**

**But will it be now... or later?**


	29. Diamond Heart

(Hazel)

I shot arrow after arrow, arms growing tired. But Frank just shot arrows along with me. His arms flexed as he pulled the arrows back, letting me see lean muscles. I blushed and focused on my target.

It was only four in the morning and I had gone back to check on Percy and Thalia, only to find Percy asleep and Thalia studying him like he was an experiment. I decided to leave them alone.

Then Frank shot an arrow that flew far out of range – he hadn't missed it since he started – so I was shocked and eyed him. He had a glint in his dark eyes, as if he had discovered something. The moonlight hit him perfectly, casting a silvery glow over my boyfriend. I tried not to stare at him. It was hard.

"I have a good nickname!" Frank said, jumping up and down like a little kid. I smiled to myself and touched the pocket of my jacket. Leo had told me this before but whenever I did that, it was like I was doing the pledge all over again to my old school in the nineteen forties. Every day we started off the day with that pledge.

"What is it?" I asked Frank.

"For you! A nickname!" Frank said excitedly.

"What is it, Baby-Faced Man?" I laughed. Frank's expression soured, though I knew he didn't care.

"Diamond Heart." The nickname invoked several feelings. I wasn't sure if it was an insult or a compliment.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Diamond Heart. I like it," Frank smiled, brushing his hand on my arm before clasping my hands together with his. My cheeks grew red. Our faces were merely inches apart and our legs were brushing against each other already.

"Makes it sound like my heart is cold and hard," I said breathlessly. I looked down, shy at our proximity.

Frank tipped my head up so I could look into his eyes. "Diamonds are beautiful. Just like you," he said, before he leaned down and dropped a kiss onto my lips.

Smiling, he led me out of the archery range and to the beach. "This was Annabeth's and Percy's place," I said wistfully.

Frank smiled sadly. "You could always find them here, kissing or hugging or talking or just being together," he laughed.

"They were inseparable," I agreed.

"Until now." The depressing tone in Frank's voice made me pull him down onto the soft sand dune. We sat together and I looked into his dark eyes.

"Every good thing has to end, Frank. But I believe that Percy won't stay down for long. Neither will Annabeth. I'm sure Annabeth will suddenly spring up one day, and surprise Percy with a hug and kiss. Good things end, but it doesn't mean that they can't start up again," I said.

Frank pecked my lips again, before pulling me down so we were lying together.

My head was tucked into the crook of his neck, his shoulder serving as a pillow. My hand was resting on his stomach. Lean, hard abs were under my hand. My legs were tangled in his.

I blushed at our position, fanning my red face.

Frank smiled and kissed my forehead.

"You know I love you right?" Frank asked.

"I know," I replied.

"Do…" Frank started. I cut him off.

"I love you, too."

Together we drifted off to sleep, under the moonlit night. The clouds parted, revealing hundreds of constellations in the sky, as if they were guarding us.

"Well, hey there, Hazel," I heard a voice say. Groggily, I sat up, expecting the darkness of the Hades cabin but greeted by the blinding sun.

"Mars Almighty," Frank groaned. "Will someone turn off the dang light?" Wait. Frank?

I eyed my surroundings. There was sand in my hair and on my clothes. The sun shone down on us, illuminating everything. I could see and hear the waves lapping onto the shore. Frank was right beside me and I blushed, realizing we had fallen asleep together.

Then I took in the view of Nico, Leo, Piper and Jason.

And they were taking pictures.

"Aha! This is so going on OlympianBook," Leo laughed.

Nico frowned. "What the heck is that?" he asked.

"Facebook for the godly world. Hermes got me an account. He faked my age since it was suppose to be 1300 years and older. I am proud to say I am 1800 years old," Leo said, taking more pictures of me and Frank.

Dazed, I got up with the help of Jason and Piper, who were trying to conceal their laughs.

"You guys were so cute," Piper gushed. "You were laying together like spoons. Totally fit."

Then Piper shrieked. Jason rushed to her side. "What's wrong?" he asked, worry clear on his face.

Piper fanned her face. "I…" she panted. "Need…" Jason nodded, urging her to continue. "A paper bag. I'm acting like Aphrodite!" Piper screamed.

And we all fell over laughing.

Then Will Solace from the Apollo cabin came rushing over. The scared look on his face made us immediately sober up.

"Thalia told me to get Chiron and bring him to the infirmary. But I can't find him! I think it's Annabeth. Something's wrong. And I can't find Chiron!" Will exclaimed, clutching his hair and almost pulling it out with worry and exasperation.

"I'll look for Chiron," Nico said and he gave a loud wolf whistle. Mrs. O' Leary, a hellhound, came bounding out of nowhere and Nico hopped on.

Leo followed him. "I'm coming too. I love riding this hellhound," he smiled, patting Mrs. O' Leary's rump.

"Go find Chiron, girl," Nico said to the hellhound. Mrs. O' Leary sniffed the air and howled before running straight into a shadow, disappearing with Nico and Leo on her back.

Piper and Jason were already in the air, Jason's arm around Piper's waist. "We're going to Olympus to check if the gods know where he is," Jason called to us, before flying away.

Will was still there, and Frank and I stood up, dusting the sand off of our bodies.

"Let's go," I said, and the three of us sprinted off to the infirmary.

Thalia and Percy were on the floor, kneeling beside Annabeth's cot, crying.

_This is not happening._ I ran over, taking a look at Annabeth.

And gasped.

Her blond hair was limp and splayed out over the pillow, allowing a full view of her face. Dark circles hung under her closed eyes and her skin was pure white. No blood flowed through her veins and I knew her pulse was dead. Her hand was cold, as if she had been dead for a while.

I turned around, burying my head into Frank's chest and he held me as I cried for my friend.

Cried for the people that will grieve.

I turned to look at Annabeth again. There was no buzzing in my ear…

"Wait," I said, and Percy and Thalia registered my presence, looking up.

"Hazel?" Thalia asked weakly.

I closed my eyes, focusing as hard as I could. I was inept with the concept of death and I couldn't grasp it as well as my brother could.

But I knew one thing.

"She's not dead."

**Dun. Dun. Dun. DUUUUN!**

**REVIEW. FAVOURITE. AND FOLLOW!**

**GUYS GUYS GUYS. WE MADE IT TO 200! AAH IM SO HAPPY.**

**ALSO. Leo Valdez and the Daughter of Hera is OOOOUUT. GO! CHECK. IT. OUT! WOOO. **

**give it a try! PWEEEEEASE. REVIEW. FAV and FOLLOW that one too. XD. i know it probably won't have as much hits as this story - probably because its a Leo Valdez (though he's super amazing) and a made up character by me. **

**ALSO. for the people that miss the percabeth fluff with all their hearts... sorry. i guess. but it's hard to put fluff when your story has turned this way. She's in a coma. i don't think she can really fluff it up with percy right now. just be patient. i would appreciate that.**

**-UPDAATE-**

**SEVERE WRITER'S BLOCK. I HAVE FALLEN TO THE INEVITABLE DISEASE THAT IS THE BLOCK FOR WRITERS. I AM COMPLETELY STUMPED AND HOPELESS. SOOO.**

**I. Need. Your. Help. **

**You are to infiltrate... no. jkays. u dont gotta infiltrate anything.**

**just give me some ideas! PWEEEASE. PWETTY PWEASE WITH PWERCY ON TWOP!**


	30. Running Out

(Percy)

Chiron had come in soon after Hazel made her statement: Annabeth's not dead.

Hope had filled me, though quenched soon after Chiron spoke. "Annabeth is in a fragile state. Her mind and body has withdrawn to a death-like state. It is as if she had died, though she is alive. But this is not a good sign. At best, she has six days to live."

Six days. Six days until she dies. Six days until we go to Ms. Black and kill her for what she had done.

Memories flashed through my mind. Memories of Annabeth. Of our time together. I was reminiscing, longing for the times with Annabeth.

Were the Fates that cruel? To take the woman that I loved more than anything? I didn't want to go back to the infirmary, to see Annabeth's cold face. It wasn't an image I wanted to remember whenever I thought of her.

I wanted to remember her as a girl with bouncy, curly blonde hair. Hair that I loved twirling around my finger. A girl with an athletic tan and piercing gray eyes. Perfect pink lips. Intelligent and alive.

Those six days were spent in a daze. I never left my cabin. I never left once. Thalia would stay at the infirmary, never leaving her once. Nico or Hazel would bring us food. A lot of people visited our dying friend, but they couldn't stay in the infirmary for too long. The sadness hung over the place, clinging to it. The aura was too much for our fellow campers.

It was finally the day that we were going to hunt down Ms. Black. The appearance of her still at school meant that she was unaware of our plan to kill her.

It was going to be tricky, but Hecate had made a powder that prevents her from becoming invisible for us. Everything else was up to us. We had as many advantages as we could get, but I couldn't help but feel like we were still stalling.

I walked to Peleus the dragon, who dozed fitfully under the pine tree that used to be Thalia. His tail and body was wrapped several times around the trunk. Peleus lifted his head as I walked near and I sat down next to his head, placing an hand on his scales.

"Doing your job, Peleus?" I asked, tossing him a treat. Peleus snorted, smoke coming from his nostrils.

Then Peleus roared, rearing his head back. I stood rapidly, wondering what could make Peleus like this.

I whirled around, to see Matt there, leaning against a tree. Nonchalantly, he was rubbing an apple against his shirt with his arms crossed.

"Do you need something?" I said, forcing my civility.

Matt scoffed. "Yeah. I do. I want my girlfriend back."

I stiffened. "I'm sorry. But your girlfriend is not here."

"I know Annabeth's in there, you idiot."

"Annabeth is _not_ your girlfriend," I said. I could feel my face reddening. It wouldn't be surprising to me if my ears started steaming – like Peleus' were.

Matt stepped forward, mocking me with his smirk. "Well. Are you sure you're the one she _looooooves?_" Matt asked. He pushed my shoulders with a quick flick of his wrists. "I just want my girlfriend back, buddy. Admit she doesn't love you anymore and hand her over."

"Annabeth is not _your_ girlfriend," I said, pushing his shoulders in return. "She does love me," I pushed him again. "And stop talking about her like she's a thing you own," I shouted and I shoved Matt to the floor.

Matt scoffed and got up, dusting off his jacket. "Touchy, touchy."

As easily as he got up, he swung his fist at me, something I wasn't expecting. His fist made contact with my jaw, but I barely moved. It was Matt that grit his teeth and winced.

"Curse of Achilles, baby," I laughed. Then I kicked his stomach. Matt groaned and went down onto one knee. Easily, I kicked his side over and over again, until blood leaked from his mouth.

Drawing my sword, I placed it against his neck. "What did you want again?" I asked.

"My girlfriend back," he said, spitting blood at my face.

I kicked him again, knocking him out for good measure.

For his credit, he was stubborn and persistent. But it wasn't helping my sour mood.

"Annabeth's dying," I spat, rolling Matt's limp body down the side of Half Blood Hill. I knew he was still alive. Just… very bruised.

Peleus was wrapped around his tree again, but now Grover was there, leaning against his hard scales, watching me.

Sitting down beside me, I sighed. "What do I do, Grover?" I said, burying my head in my hands.

Grover put an arm around my shoulders, patting it. "Percy. You were always my bravest friend. Just stay strong. Annabeth won't go down that easily."

But it was hard to believe any consolation that came my way. In merely an hour, it would be time to kill Ms. Black. I knew the deadline for Annabeth was midnight tonight.

I checked the watch on my wrist. 5:28. Time for Annabeth was running out.

**one of my most fillerish chapters. ew. i hated this. but whatever. story's gonna end in like two, three chapters? **

**SRY for my SILENCE! was sick. EEEEWWWWWW SICKNEEEEESS. but yeah. review, favourite and follow! the good stuff is HOPEFULLY COMING! **


	31. The End

(Jason)

It was time to go. Percy brushed a strand of blond hair from Annabeth's pasty forehead. She was as cold as death and the sun was setting soon.

No one dared disturb him, though we should have been leaving soon. "Percy," Thalia said grimly, stepping up and putting a hand on his shoulder. Percy didn't move. "Percy," Thalia insisted. Percy looked at her over his shoulder and shook his head. "Percy."

Percy turned and squeezed Thalia tightly, shaking silently. "I know," she said, patting his back. It was weird to see my sister, in the body of a fifteen year old, hold a sobbing eighteen year old boy, but no one questioned it. Finally, they broke apart and Percy took out his ballpoint pen. It looked like a pen worth about fifty cents, but I knew it concealed a lethal, Celestial bronze sword.

"Let's go." Percy gave one last lingering look to Annabeth and forged out of the infirmary, the rest of us behind him. I clapped him on the shoulder and he shot me a grateful look as he called for his pegasus. Blackjack circled out of the sky, along with Porkpie and Guido who immediately flocked to Piper and Thalia.

Percy swung a leg over Blackjack and I levitated off the ground. Piper got onto Porkpie and Thalia got onto Guido, who looked a bit nervous. Percy shot Thalia a reassuring look, that no one else caught except for me and Thalia took a deep breath before vaulting onto Guido.

Arion appeared, galloping to Hazel's side and she got on easily. Nico was edging towards the shadows already and Frank had transformed into an eagle. Leo had hopped onto Mrs. O' Leary, who worried me, but she loved Leo, so I wasn't worried about that.

We all left, flying to Riverdale High. Our small army was ready – and Leo was flamed up below us, moving just as fast as Blackjack but the fire didn't seem to bother Mrs. O' Leary.

Percy stormed up first, face red from the trip, and pushed open the glass doors of the high school.

That's when they came.

The monsters ambushed us, surrounding us ten to one, but it was nothing for us. I flipped my gold coin and it transformed into a spear in my hands. Then we charged.

Percy was being slashed from left and right but it was like nothing touched his skin – just his clothes that were now more ripped than whole. Luckily they didn't seem to get _too_ much of his pants – but I could still see baby blue boxers under his jeans. I quickly looked away to see Thalia and Frank whipping out hunting daggers and Piper using a long spear. Leo was a flaming demon, keeping the monsters at bay while Hazel shot them easily. Nico had hellhounds serving at his feet, growling at the opposite monsters. Enemy hellhounds bowed at his feet.

And I? I took down monster after monster, but more seemed to take their place. I nailed a Cyclops in the eye and gut before it dissipated into dust. Percy continued ahead and we rushed to match his quickened pace.

"Bonjour, my pretties," I heard a voice say. It was coming from the PA. "Miss me?" Ms. Black said, her voice echoing in the empty school hallways. "Meet me at the gym. This ends today and it shall be broadcasted across the world." The PA shut off with a static-like sound and Percy swerved, heading towards the gym.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Percy," Thalia said, rushing to block him. Percy stopped in his tracks. "Are you sure this is wise? To just listen to her?"

"It's where she's going to be. We can take down whatever comes," Percy said. A Cyclops came charging down the hallway and Percy stabbed him and it disintegrated, proving his point even more.

Percy stormed ahead and we had no choice but to follow him – or leave him to face Ms. Black alone. He slammed open the gym doors, revealing Ms. Black sitting in the center of the gym. "Sit with me," she said, with a wave of her hand and we were slammed into the bleachers with an invisible hand, our butts stuck to the seat. I struggled to escape to no avail. My friends had no luck beside me.

Ms. Black smirked as she took out a black dagger, crude and jagged, and pressed the tip under my chin. Her gnarly fingernails raked my cheek and I felt a horrible dripping sensation down my cheek. "What a pretty boy. Your skeletons will forever be a prize to me."

I growled and almost bit her fingernail off. "Touchy, touchy." Ms. Black turned to face an invisible crowd and I noticed a black camera, sitting there with a red blinking light.

"Live to Olympus and around the world! Do you enjoy seeing your children suffer, Olympians?" she hollered at the camera. "Does Hera still let you do nothing?" She slapped Percy's face and cackled. His Achilles skin did not give, though I knew it had to be mortifying to be slapped when you were trapped in a trap you couldn't defeat.

"I will find your Achilles spot, if I have to whip your whole body – just like I did with your dying girlfriend. Is she already dead? What was her name? Annie Bell? Anna Bell?"

Percy let loose a growl and for a second, even Ms. Black looked frightened. But her cool composure was regained as she faced the camera, explaining to it in many details how she would annihilate us.

The rumble of thunder clouds sounded outside. Thunder. Why was I so stupid? I rolled my eyes.

I glared at Percy, hoping he would turn and see me. To my luck, Percy turned to look at us and caught my stare. _Thunder_, I mouthed. Percy grinned and winked.

The roof blasted open and a wave of water flooded the gym. Ms. Black screamed as the lightning struck her, the water swirling around her. Her distraction allowed us to be free and Percy and I nodded to each other. We charged into the water and I tried to open my eyes under the water. Percy touched my arm and a thin layer of oxygen surrounded me. I shot him a grateful look and we swam to the center, where Ms. Black swirled in her own personal storm. The electricity was crackling the waves and I realized Percy couldn't get near without me stopping the storm. But I couldn't do that without letting Ms. Black go too.

"Do it without me," Percy shouted, his voice fighting the waves. It was my moment, and Percy was giving it to me. I shot forward, the waves propelling me and I brought out my javelin. Ms. Black writhed in her storm, eyes wide with fear as she was useless in the waves.

With a yell, I stabbed my javelin into Ms. Black's back. She let loose a horrible yell and the water dispersed. I stood in the middle of the gym, completely dry, with my gold javelin in Ms. Black's back.

"Nico, quick!" Percy yelled and Nico ran to my side from the bleachers. He took a jar out from the shadows and opened it. I looked away. The jar had a horrible aura, as if it had caught the essence of Tartarus. (It was an experience Percy had to experience. It was horrible even dreaming of it.)

Ms. Black screamed a bloodcurdling shriek and her body disintegrated into dust under my feet. I spat into the jar first, followed by the rest of my friends. Nico shut the jar carefully and snapped his fingers.

Blackness surrounded me and I appeared at the edge of the chasm of Tartarus. I backed away nervously. Everybody but Percy and Nico did the same. They had the experience. Nico handed Percy the jar. "You do it," he said.

Percy nodded and thrust the jar down into the depths of Tartarus before spitting into the pit again.

"Guys it's sundown," Piper said, checking a watch on her wrist. Percy yelled angrily and whistled. Mrs. O' Leary came from nowhere and together, the hellhound and its rider disappeared into the shadows.

"Let's go," Leo said and with a snap of Nico's fingers, we reappeared in the infirmary. Percy was already there, kneeling next to the infirmary bed.

"Is she truly gone?" Percy asked Nico.

Nico looked away, not wanting to deliver his next words. I looked down, already knowing the answer. But Percy stood up and fisted Nico's shirt in his hand. "Tell me!" he screamed.

"I'm sorry, Percy."

**Annabeth... OOH LA LA! WE'RE CLOSE TO THE END. (Don't let the chapter title fool ya!) IF YOU WANT IT. JUST REVIEW! FIFTEEN REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER?**


	32. Prophecies

(Leo)

I hung my head as Percy fell to his knees. A blinding light pierced the room and I covered my eyes. "What the heck is that?" I said, trying to open my eyes.

The light finally subsided, revealing a god standing there, looking at Annabeth curiously with two fingers at his chin, stroking a beard that wasn't there.

"Apollo?" Hazel asked incredulously.

"My prodigy!" Apollo said, a little absentmindedly.

"Is there something we could help you with, Lord Apollo?" Thalia asked, stepping in front of Percy who was not paying the god respect.

"This is not what I expected…" Apollo mused.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Did Chiron not give you the prophecy?" Apollo asked, turning to look at me. I shook my head. He sighed. "Chiron forgetting something. What a surprise. I just didn't expect he would forget the most important thing."

Percy was still silent. Jason spoke for him. "What is it?" he asked, a little impatient.

_"The Forgotten One come and raze_

_ Humans lost and lives set ablaze_

_ Switching lives to set the stage_

_ A battle won with death horribly waged." _Apollo pointed a finger in the air, imitating a scholarly attitude.

"Forgotten One… Human lives… that all happened. Switching lives… does that mean us switching our battle techniques?" Percy asked, suddenly interested. He stood up abruptly.

"_A battle won with death horribly waged_," I said. "Annabeth." All our heads swerved to look at the dead girl on the bed. "Wait. _Won?" _I asked.

"Won," Apollo agreed firmly.

"Doesn't look won to me," I said. Thalia glared at me. I tried not to flinch back, but I eyed Annabeth. She was dead… right?

"When I first heard about Annabeth and the prophecy, I wasn't _as_ worried as the other gods. I thought the Fates would come through anyways and they would heal her. But I realized something," Apollo paused.

"Well get on with it!" we yelled at the god. He covered his ears and put his hands up in defence.

"All right, all right!" he said, backing up. "I realized _I_ was the saving grace! SO here I am."

"Well? Do your voodoo magic!" I said, gesturing to my friend on the cot.

"It's not voodoo magic…" Apollo started. Percy cut him off.

"Just do it, Apollo. Please," he said. Apollo nodded and waved his hand over Annabeth's dead body. The sun dipped below the horizon, and for a scary moment, nothing happened.

There was no sound in the room except for our breathing. I held my breath, then a cough sounded in the room. Which came from Annabeth.

Percy yelled in excitement as Annabeth's eyes fluttered open. "Did you just bring back someone from the dead?" Nico asked.

Apollo shook his head. "Even I can't do that. She was on the brink. Like, very brink. But her spirit was lingering for something."

"For Percy. That's pretty duh," I said, imitating a stereotypical popular girl's voice and twirling imaginary hair in my fingers. "Isn't that like the cutest love story ever?" I squealed.

Piper rolled her eyes and smacked my head.

Percy swept Annabeth into his arms, placing a heavy kiss on her lips before nuzzling into the crook of her neck. "You're here. You're really here," he repeated.

Annabeth turned to kiss his cheek. "I'm here," she said, voice heavy with sleep.

"Apollo saves the day, huh?" Apollo smirked. Hazel grinned at him.

"Thank you, Apollo. You've done so much," Hazel said gratefully.

"_Apollo is hot_

_ Totally amazingly_

_ Apollo saves the day."_

"The last line has six syllables," Piper grinned.

"Oh…" and Apollo started mumbling about syllables and other things. He walked away and sprinted back, snapping his fingers. "I start a party! That's the line! And let's make it come true, since I _am_ the god of prophecy."

Gods appeared from everywhere, popping into the infirmary. I grinned as Hephaestus cranked the music up on a device he made. Percy and Annabeth were talking on the infirmary cot, nestled closely together. Piper and Jason were grinding on the dance floor – well, makeshift dance floor. Nico was talking to a ghost with surprisingly pretty features, not washed out. She had long, brown hair with piercing green eyes. Nico was laughing along with her.

Thalia stepped up next to me. "So everything is finally peaceful," she smiled as she eyed her friends.

"When will you ever learn, my dear Thalia?" I asked her. She shot me a puzzled look. "Nothing is ever peaceful for us."

**Okay... so i didn't wait at all. I just wanted to post the ending. Well... it's not really satisfying right? **

**SO. FOR A BONUS/EPILOGUE CHAPTER...**

**FIFTEEN REVIEWS! PLEASE? just for the bonus chapter. You don't have to. But there is one knot left untied...**

**the marriage ;)**


	33. Epilogue

(Annabeth)

Percy and I had left the party, leaving the streamers and nightclub lights in the infirmary. With every step I took, I felt as if strength was being restored in my limbs. Percy was clutching my hand tightly, as if I would disappear into dust the moment he let go. I didn't mind it though. After what we went through, I wasn't sure if I would be okay to let Percy out of my sight for even a second. First, he went missing for eight months. Then we ended up in Tartarus. Then I almost died. I was in DOA studios, waiting for my turn to go on the boat. Hades had felt pity and had known his son would want me to go first. After all, I was sort of a hero – so Hades had said that I could go if I wanted to.

But my spirit lingered, refusing to leave yet. I wanted to wait there, until Percy joined me. I was waiting for him – not caring if it would be decades until I saw him, even if it was a shriveled face with a hunched back.

Apollo had said he hadn't brought me back from the dead. But I knew the truth. Hades and Apollo had worked together to do it – but Apollo had reassured Hades that it wasn't defying the Fates, since the prophecy said I would come back.

"So, Mrs. Percy Jackson," Percy started. I froze in my tracks. _The marriage._

"Does that marriage really count?" I asked. Percy drew me into a long kiss.

"It doesn't matter. If it doesn't, then we'll get married now, straight away." Percy pulled me back into the safe comfort of his arms, wrapped around my waist. "I was so scared, Wise Girl," he breathed into my ear. I wrapped my own arms around him. "I thought you had died several times… It was like a part of me had died. I didn't think I would get better. I was so close to joining you," Percy said. I felt a wet dripping onto my shoulder.

I released him a bit so I could look into those green eyes that I loved. "You idiot. You didn't think I would get better? You have to give me _some_ credit," I joked. Percy smiled and I kissed him again, wanting to spend the rest of my life, locked in his embrace. I didn't want to let him go again, and I wanted him to be mine.

_Mine. _Just mine. I tangled my fingers in his dark hair, bringing him closer to me. "Jump," Percy said into the kiss, smiling. I did as he told me, wrapping my legs around his waist. He held me there, kissing me until I was drunk on his kisses.

"Annabeth Jackson. Sounds pretty nice, doesn't it?" Percy asked as we sat down on the beach. I rested my head in the crook of his neck.

"Yeah it does," I smiled.

I was dressed all in white, in the same gown that I had worn in the dream. Aphrodite had seen the dress in my head, and she snapped her fingers and it was there. She said she was surprised at my good taste. I was too excited to care.

I was getting married today, walking down the aisle to be with Percy forever. Piper helped me put on the dress. She, Thalia and Hazel were my bridesmaids. Grover was going to be the best man and Thalia was the head bridesmaid. I didn't really care about the _perfect_ wedding. As long as I was with Percy.

I would be alright.

The strapless corset didn't allow me to breathe that well, or maybe that was just me hyperventilating. The skirt flowed down to my ankles, just like it did the first time. It was almost transparent material that had many layers to it, so that no one would see my underwear. Sort of.

My blonde hair was in a loose, fishtail braid. Piper said it was a _romantic_ fishtail braid. I didn't see it, but I didn't really care. My lips were painted a soft pink.

I was adamant on _not_ wearing heels. Piper had pouted, but I didn't care. I didn't want to trip and stumble the entire way to the priest – or well, Hera.

So instead, I was wearing ballet flats - silver and shimmering. I was ready.

My dad was already there, waiting for me. I put my hand on his arm. He wiped something away from his eye quickly, standing in a stiff position. "Married so young, Annabeth," he whispered to me.

"Well, you understand, Dad," I smiled. I didn't want to get ripped apart from Percy anymore. My dad nodded, smiling.

Then I saw him. Percy, dressed in black and white, looking dashing in his clothes. His sea green eyes stared at me, looking at me with gazes of love – and I shivered under his intense gaze.

My dad gave my hand to Percy and Percy leaned in. "You look beautiful," he whispered. "Just like the first time." I smiled.

Hera was smiling, even if we were the two demigods she hated the most. "I bless this marriage," she called, after we exchanged our vows. The entire camp was there, cheering as loudly as they could. But I could see no one but Percy.

"You may now kiss the bride," Hera said. And Percy swept me up into his arms, his arms wrapped around my waist.

He pressed his lips to mine firmly, spinning me around. Finally, he let me down, though he kept a hold on my hand. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

Then the party began. Apollo threw amazing parties – and I was glad. It allowed Percy and I to slip away as people shimmied on the dance floor.

"It's time to throw the bouquet," Thalia shouted. All the girls lined up, pushing to get a good spot. Thalia and the Hunters of Artemis weren't in the huge crowd of girls – but I laughed anyways at their grossed out expressions.

I threw the bouquet over my head and whirled around to see who caught it. A blushing Hazel.

Piper cheered and I clapped too, laughing at her surprised expression.

Percy wrapped an arm around my waist. "Mrs. Jackson. Care to dance?" he asked. I smiled and nodded as he kissed my knuckles.

And we danced until midnight – though we never let go of each other. Not now. Not ever.

**That's the end! THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO REVIEWED, FOLLOWED AND FAVOURITED. THANK YOU SO MUCH, GUYS. 33 **

**Sorry about the sucky ending... BUT IT'S ALRIGHT! XD. make sure you go read the other stories i wrote! And stuff. **

**WE MADE IT AND I'M SO HAPPY. LIKE ON A HIGH. WOOOO. THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!**


End file.
